


How To Treat A Lady

by Dragon_Unicorn99



Category: One Piece
Genre: BL, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, F/F, Female Zoro, Genderbend, M/M, Seme Sanji, Smut, Top Vinsmoke Sanji, Uke Roronoa Zoro, Violence, boyslove, fem zoro, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 62
Words: 78,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Unicorn99/pseuds/Dragon_Unicorn99
Summary: Zoro is turned into a girl and Sanji starts treating her differently, like a lady.
Relationships: Sanzo - Relationship, Vinsmoke Sanji/Roronoa Zoro, Vinsmoke Sanji/female Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	1. The Calm

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an early Christmas gift. I'll post the rest of the chapters tomorrow. For those who have been ready my works for a while now know that I took a break during summer, the reason was for this story. I want to share with you all so here I am posting it. Hope you enjoy.

The day was like any other day the Straw hats had. They cause problems, fight the marines, eat, sleep and everything in between. This particular day the group of pirates sat around a fire while Sanji cooked a big pot of soup. Everyone gathered around with their bowl of soup in their hands. Luffy, like always, making a ruckus, Brook plays some music, Nami and Robin chatting, Franky and Usopp playing with their gadgets. Zoro and Chopper sat next to each other observing the others, only getting up once in awhile to participate. The night was jolly like always before they fell asleep. The night was silent except for the few animals still awake and prowling around.

The next morning was no different. The crew gathered what they needed and put everything they used the night before back on the ship. Everyone did their job that was assigned to them. Once they were ready the Thousand Sunny left the green island. Everything's was fine. They appeared on many island after, each more memorable than the last. Little did they know that the next island was full of marines. Once docked on the island they left to explore but didn't get far before they were bombarded with marines attacking them and ran back to the ship.

"Luffy!" Nami shouted hitting the back of his head. "Why is it that the islands you choose are dangerous with either monsters, tough pirates, or full of marines?"

"Sorry, but it's no fun going on a boring island." Luffy smiled his goofy smile. Nami just sighed.

"What do we do now?" Robin asked Nami.

"We are going to have to go to a different island. We have to stay on the island if we want it to get log in but we can't survive with that many marines on the island." Nami explains.

"Marine ship!" Usopp yelled and everyone looked.

"Let's get going!" Nami yelled as she ran to the helm of the ship to turn the ship toward a different island. The monster trio defended the ship from canons coming their way. Once away they all calmed down. Chopper went to the infirmary, Sanji went to the kitchen. Usopp and Franky went to their workshop. Robin started to read a book under the shade of the tree. Nami went into her room, Luffy sat on the head of the Thousand Sunny, Brook played music, and Zoro took a nap. This was the calm before the storm coming their way and the straw hats are extremely unprepared for it. The emotions, the heartaches, the arguments and the love that some of them are about to discover was one they were not prepared for.


	2. Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro transforms

It was clam on the ship, everyone doing what they do. Luffy in his spot. Brook playing music. Franky and Usopp are in their weapons room. Nami in her room. Robin under a tree reading a book. Sanji is cooking. Zoro laying on the deck sleeping. Chopper finished what he was doing and strolled to the deck and stopped in front of Zoro. His body was was getting smaller and his clothes were becoming baggy. 

Chopper shakes Zoro awake but no luck he was deep in sleep. "Zoro!" Chopper yells catching the attention of Robin and Luffy making them walk over. They see Zoro's chest pop breast with his scar going across it. His hips getting more curved. His face turning more cute. Zoro's hair grows longer, as long as Robins. His fingers turning long and skinny. His eyelashes getting longer. Zoro's feet getting smaller. He slowly transformed into a girl. "Zoro!" Chopper yelled for the millionth time. Luffy and Robin just stared at what happened.

Slowly Zoro opened his eye that became big and round. He sat up rubbing his eye. He looked around to the three of them staring at him. Luffy pointed at him and he looked down to the clothes that became too big to fit exposing his breasts. He stares down at this unfamiliar sight. He looks at his right hand, opening and closing to make sure it belonged to him. Now that it was confirmed that it was indeed his hand he grope himself. "WWWWHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTT!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. His voice was now high pitched and extremely girly. Luffy started to laugh. Brook stopped playing music and walked down to see Zoro looking down at himself. Zoro's green coat fell off his left shoulder along with his bandana that was tied. His breasts still exposed. Franky, Usopp, Sanji and Nami finally come out and joined the group. Sanji saw Zoro, not processing who it was got a massive nosebleed. Chopper went to check on him. 

"What happened?" Nami wondered.

"I was going to go ask Luffy if he wanted to fish with me when I noticed Zoro. He slowly transformed into a girl." Chopper said helping Sanji up.

"Wait that's the marimo?" Sanji looked at Zoro and started to get a nosebleed.

"Would you stop that you stupid perverted cook!" Zoro yelled.

"Then cover yourself first Zoro." Robin said. Zoro looked down at the fact that his green coat was to big and didn't cover his breast. He moved his arms over his breasts covering his nipples.

"Please tell me you can fix me Chopper." Zoro pleaded to Chopper.

"I don't know, let's get to the infirmary and see how this happened." Chopper trutted to the infirmary. Zoro stood up, all the clothes he had on him fell making him naked. Even the haramaki fell. Zoro's appearance was a girl from head to toe. Sanji started to get a nose bleed again. Zoro covered himself with his green coat. He stepped forward and fell on top of Sanji.

"Sorry, my shoes don't fit my feet anymore." Sanji looked down to see Zoro's breast against his chest. Sanji wondered from his slightly tanned skin up to his lips. Sanji started think about how soft they look, then he realized what he was thinking and came to his senses. Zoro got up and Sanji got a glimpse of one nipple making him nosebleed again. Once up Zoro ran to catch up to Chopper. Chopper checked to see if everything changed. After he finished he started to ask question. Did he meet someone suspicious? Did he touch something he wasn't supposed to? Zoro remember eating a weird looking mushroom he found in the soup Sanji made but forgot on what island it was on that. He remembered eating it with Chopper but not what island they were on.

Zoro walked back out with everyone discussing what just happened. Zoro walked to Nami and Robin. "Do you have something that will fit me?" Zoro asked. Obviously none of the clothes Zoro had is going to fit so he had to ask the girls.

"We might have something to fit you but..." Nami stopped looking Zoro over. 

"It doesn't matter just give me something to cover myself."

"Okay." Nami drags Zoro with her to the girls room with Robin following behind. Nami looks through the closet and grabs the first thing she sees then hands them to Zoro. Zoro looks at them then back at her.

"Don't you have anything else?"

"You're the one who said you don't care and anything would do so you could cover yourself up. We don't have anything for you."

"Fine." Zoro stripped and changed into what Nami gave him. She gave him a white shirt that came off his right shoulder and didn't cover his stomach, with black short shorts. He tied the red sash around the shorts. His haramaki didn't fit, it was too big.

"Zoro sit down here." Robin pointed to a small makeup desk. He sat down and Robin began to brush his green hair. She tied half of his hair up and used a black decorative hair pin to pin it in place with the other half flowing down. Girl Zoro was extremely beautiful even with the scar over one eye, and Nami and Robin liked dressing him up and playing with his hair, like a little sister. "Sorry Zoro, looks like you'll have to go around barefoot for a while, we don't have any flat shoes that would fit you."

"That's ok" Zoro stand up. From the distance Sanji yelling that the food is ready can be heard. Everyone walk out the door and to the kitchen. On his way to the kitchen he grabs his katanas, he picks them up with ease. At first he thought that his strength would also deplete now that he was a girl but no, his strength was still there. But his katanas were still too big to hold them in one arm, he carried them in his arms against his chest. He set his katanas on the couch behind him before he sat down in his seat. The men all stared minus Luffy. Zoro was all dolled up, well as much as the girls could. They began to eat. All the habits of Zoro were now done more elegantly not that he was a girl, well actually because he was a girl his habits were now more elegant.

"It's hard to eat with everyone staring," Zoro looked up to see Sanji, Usopp, Franky, and Brook staring at him.

"Well Zorine, did you and Chopper find out how this happened?" Usopp said. Everyone stared at him.

"Who?" Nami said.

"Zorine. You know now that Zoro is a girl, she need a new name."

"Then why not Emerald?" Robin suggest.

"Thats nice, and it fits." Chopper commented.

"How about Katy?" Nami suggested as she chuckled to herself.

"Just call me by my real name." Zoro said as he continued to eat.

"Well did you find the reason you turned into a girl?" Robin asked Zoro who was to busy eating to pay attention.

"One, we know it was a mushroom in his food was the cause of it. We just don't know what the mushroom was or on what island we ate it at." Chopper filled in.

"Do you know how long he'll be like that?"

"No, it could last from one day to it being permanent. Only time will tell. I don't even know if there is a way to reverse it."

"Well it's not like Zoro is in danger. So no harm done" Nami said. Zoro wanted to remark her comment about no harm done saying he's now a she but she was right. He's fine. He's perfectly healthy. It's not like he's going to die soon. He looked in her direction then back at his food and ate. He didn't know how he felt about the situation. He was now a girl, if anything Kuina had told him was that it was hard for a girl to become the greatest swordsman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels weird to go back and read these old chapters. This was originally written back in 2016 or 2017, I forgot exactly when but its around that time. I could see how I've evolved as a writer. I've gotten better.


	3. The New Calm

The group began to finish with their dinner and left one by one. When Nami and Robin left to go to their room and get ready for bed. Nami looks back at Zoro drinking the last bit of his alcohol for the day. "Zoro come on," Nami says. Robin stands behind Nami.

"What?" Zoro looks confused.

"You are going to sleep in our room, we need to get you some pajamas."

"I'm sleeping in the girls room?" Zoro asks.

"Did you think you were sleeping in the men's quarters?"

"I thought that since I am a guy I would sleep in the men's quarters."

"No, you are now a girl you will sleep in the girls room with us." Nami says kind of like she was mad.

"I don't know what the big deal is. It's not like you have that much space in your room for me."

"We'll figure something out, just come on." Nami is gesturing for Zoro to get up and walk towards them. Zoro drinks the last of his drink and stand up to walk with them. Nami grabs his wrist and runs out with him while Robin follows. Sanji stood there dumbfounded. Zoro actually acted like a girl for that moment. 

Nami and Robin drag him to the bathhouse. The three took a shower together. Nami scrubbed his back. "Wow Zoro your back is so smooth and pretty."

"Um, thanks?" Zoro said quietly, Nami looked at the back of his head with his hair gathered over one shoulder. She could see Zoro's ear turn red a little. After she finished scrubbing Zoro's back, Zoro started to wash his hair until Robin offered to help him wash his hair. She lathered his head, massaging his head. He closed his eye feeling nice and enjoying the massage he's never had before. Robin smiled as she looked down at the swordsman turned swordswoman. He seemed to really enjoy it.

Once they were done Nami gave Zoro a nice black button up shirt and pants for pajamas. Nami wore an undershirt and shorts. Robin wore a purple short romper. Zoro went to get a drink of milk before he goes to sleep. Nami and Robin merged the beds together.

"It's kind of fun having Zoro as a girl. It's like having a little sister." Nami says moving the pillows, even though Zoro is technically older than her.

"Yes," Robin agrees moving the blankets over to the bed.

"I wonder how long this will last?"

"Who knows." They finish fixing the room and laid on the bed talking about how nice having another girl is. It was weird at first that Zoro has turned into a girl but then it was cute seeing him getting embarrassed and blushing. Robin enjoyed brushing and playing with Zoro's hair. Zoro walk through the quiet deck of the Sunny. He is sure that Sanji is the one on ship watch. The kitchen is empty, he must have been taking a bath with the others. He walks behind the counter and to the storage room. That's when Sanji walks into the kitchen and sees Zoro standing there. They stared at each other.

Ba-thump.

Sanji looked stood there, time seemed to stop. Sanji's heart beated fast, was he nervous? Excited? Zoro looked like a tanned, green haired goddess standing there with her hair dripping wet. With a scar over one eye she was a goddess of war. Zoro wore a towel around his neck like always but with his hair now long the towel was actually getting used, making sure his neck is not getting wet. Sanji stood there in awe, the way when she turned, the way her breast shook a little when she moved slightly. Her slim finger moving the stray hairs from her face. She is perfect, Sanji thought and she is staring right at him. The only thing in her big, round, gray eye is Sanji and the only thing in Sanji's eye is her. He liked the fact that the only person in her eye is him.

"Stupid cook," The goddess says with her sweet but high pitched voice. Sanji snapped out of the trance she made him go in. He looked at her confused. "I asked if we had milk, stupid as ever." Zoro commented. Sanji forgot that the beautiful goddess is in fact the muscle head swordsman Zoro. Sanji opened the storage, rummaged through some things and hands him a small milk bottle. "Thanks," Zoro said as he smiled.

Ba-thump.

There it was again. Was he sick? He didn't get mad about the mean comments Zoro made about him, he found them adorable. Maybe be he should see Chopper. He looked at Zoro as he drank the milk as some trickled down the side of his face. Now done Zoro used his towel to wipe away what was left, Sanji, in that moment, wanted nothing more to be the towel. Zoro handed the empty bottle to Sanji. He was now in a weird daze again. Sanji held on to Zoro's slender wrist pulling him in closer. It was funny thinking that Zoro, who was the same height as Sanji is now being hovered over by him. Zoro looks up, anger erupting in him that he was not shorter than the cook. Sanji leaned in closer and closer smelling the flowery scent that now emitted from Zoro. There nose began to touch and Sanji seemed to keep getting closer. Instinctively Zoro need Sanji in the stomach. Sanji hunched over on the floor with one hand on his stomach. 

Zoro placed the bottle on the counter and turned, his hair flipping around in the same motion. He humped, "Stupid, idiot, be happy I didn't go any lower," Zoro walked away almost stomping. Chopper walked in as Zoro walked out. Seeing Sanji on the floor he knew Zoro and Sanji must have fought. Chopper just made sure he wasn't severely injured. 

What was he about to do? Why wasn't he mad about Zoro hitting him or the mean comments? For him it was cute. Sanji was getting really close to Zoro. He himself didn't know why he was going in for a kiss. Did he want to kiss Zoro? Dumbfounded Sanji went to the men's quarter and tried to sleep. Zoro angry went back to the men's quarters forgetting that he is now sleeping with the girls. He goes back out and into the girls room where they were startled by his sudden appearance. "Zoro your hair is still wet." Nami says looking at the small puddle Zoro made, standing there.

"Oops, I've never had to care for this much much hair before." Zoro says holding a bundle of his hair up. Robin gets off the bed and sits him on the edge of the bed and with the towel around his neck she helps him dry off his hair. Now dry she begins to braid his hair.

"So why are you so upset?"

"Uh?"

"Well, when you walked in you seemed upset, am I wrong?" Robin asked smiling at Zoro.

"I'm not mad but Sanji was acting weird."

"What do you mean?" Nami asked jumping into the conversation.

"Well, he was in a daze, then he got close to me, really close, and didn't get mad at me. Something is wrong him." Zoro said with his head held high.

"Done," Robin said getting more comfortable on the bed.

"Thanks," Zoro said with a smile so cute both the girls blushed a little. Zoro climbed on the bed and settled next to Robin. Nami turned off the light and hoped in the bed next to Zoro. Peacefully the all dozed off.

The next day the crew started to laugh, the start of it was Usopp. Confused Zoro and Luffy looked at them. Zoro turned to Luffy to see if he new but paused. He was at eye level with Luffy's nose. He used to be taller than Luffy and now he is at level with the captain's nose. "Stop laughing it's not funny!" Zoro yelled only making them laugh louder and harder. 

"An island." Luffy says pointing to the island in front of them. Everyone who was laughing stopped and went to look. Their new journey begins.


	4. Being A Girl

After breakfast everyone continued to do what they normally do. Zoro started to train and was surprised by the fact that he didn't lose any strength as a girl. He could do his training like nothing happened. He wore a tank top and gym shorts for training, half his hair up in a ponytail pinned by the same black pin. Nami and Robin sat in the kitchen with Sanji. Robin read her book with a cup of coffee and Nami drank some juice. 

"So Sanji, what did you do to Zoro?" Nami asked nonchalantly. The girls could hear Sanji dropping things and picking them up. 

"I don't know what you mean." Sanji said composing himself. Robin looks up from her book and her and Nami have a staring contest before Nami smiles, a very devious smile.

"Zoro came back last night all flustered and red faced, she said you were acting weird. So what did you do?" Sanji looks back at the girls, he new Nami wouldn't give up on asking and continue to pry.

"I may have gotten too close," he said softly.

"Are you treating Zoro differently now because he's a girl? If you are you're just going to make him upset." Nami said.

"But I do understand the need to play with him, it's entertaining." Robin said with a smile.

"What do you mean play?"

"I was dressing him up and playing with his hair, which is quite soft and long. It's like playing with a doll."

"Or little sister." Nami added. Robin smiled in response.

"Island!" Usopp yelled. Everyone gathered around on deck looking forward to the island.

"What type of island is this one Nami?" Luffy asked.

"It's a spring island, we are only here to stock up and get Zoro some clothes and shoes." Nami instructs firmly.

The Sunny docks. Sanji, Robin, Nami and Zoro leave while Franky, Brook, Chopper and Usopp take care of both the Sunny and Luffy. Zoro left his swords on the ship, he had no place to hold them. The girls and Zoro split up with Sanji.

"Don't wander off." Nami said. The three of them walk down the street, Zoro, still shoeless, wonders as he looks around. They go into multiple shops, and buy many boyish looking clothes for woman. They bought street clothes, formal clothes, training clothes, and pajamas. The girls went a little overboard by buying some nice lingerie and hair pins. As they stepped on deck they set down the bags of clothes and accessories they bought. 

"That took forever but we got what we wanted, right?" They look behind them and sees that Zoro did not follow them. He's gone. "Where did she go?" Nami asked.

"What did you get for her?"

"Shirts, pants, shoes, hair pins, and everything else she might need. Has Sanji come back yet?"

"No." 

"He must still be out then, maybe he'll bring Zoro back with him."

"How was shopping with Zoro?" Usopp asked. The girls looked at each other then back at him.

"Actually-"

Zoro looked left then right. The street did not look familiar. He sipped from the straw in his cup that he got, offered, by a man selling tropical drinks. In one hand he has his green drink and in the other he has some shopping bags. He continued to walk barefoot through the streets. "I wonder where Nami and Robin went?" He look at a fork in a road. "I think it's this way." He went right instead of left. 

"Mademoiselle, would you like to try this," the man held up a perfume, Zoro ignores and walks right past him not realizing the man was talking to him. The man stops Zoro, "please try this." The man insistent.

"No thank you, I'm not really into perfume." Zoro said shaking him off or at least tried to.

"Nonsense," he said proudly, he sprays some on Zoro. "See do you like it?"

"No," Zoro said stone cold and walked off while drinking his beverage. Zoro continued down the street looking for a familiar shop. Just like the perfume seller more men kept stopping Zoro and giving him things. Then a crowd of men started to form following the beautiful swordswoman. A lanky man came up to him and gave him an extremely cheese line. "Huh?" Zoro voiced, not realizing he is getting hit on. 

"Will you please go out with me?" The lanky man yelling with a blush across his face. The men who followed Zoro all at once came in and started pushing one another.

"Hey, I was going to ask that."

"No I was." They all started fighting with one another. A big fight went out on who would ask Zoro and when they noticed Zoro had disappeared.

Zoro thinking that was weird continued his journey to find the Sunny. He threw away his drink and walked, not far before another person tried asking him out. He obviously declined but this person did not take no as an answer. Zoro kicked him, getting the man's grip to loosen. He then shoves him away and walks but then he heard the man say something, when he looked back he saw the man get up and start chasing him and bolted away from the creep. ' _What's with all the men in this town?_ ' Zoro thought. ' _Why go after a man,_ ' then he remembered he was in fact a woman as he looked down at his breasts as they bounced up and down as 'he' ran.

"Wait up my bride," the man he kicked said as he chased Zoro down they street.

"I said I won't marry you, I don't even know you!" Zoro yelled in response.

"Zoro?" Sanji questioned. As he started at Zoro running down the street barefoot talk about marriage.

"There she is!" Someone yelled, a big crowd of men formed and ran after a big man who chased Zoro. Sanji, with his big cart went walked a little ways, then into an alley. He looked at his pocket watch then out into the street where he saw Zoro running. The idiot ran back up the street. Sanji grabbed his arm and pulled him in the alley. He hid him as the men who followed ran past them. After a few seconds Zoro pushed Sanji thinking he was one of them.

"Oh it's just you." Zoro said relieved, Sanji didn't like the tone he used, it pissed him off a little.

"Why were you getting chased?" Sanji started to pull the cart out of the alley way.

"I don't know but they all seem to want to take me somewhere." Zoro walked beside Sanji. 

"What about getting married?"

"Oh, I was throwing away my drink some random person came up to me and asked me to marry him. I declined but then he started to chase me." They walked in silence.

"What's in the bag?" The blonde ask curious.

"Oh, one of them is some clothes Nami and Robin bought for me. The others are from others I passed by."

"Wait, a bunch of guys gave you free stuff?"

"Some women did to." Zoro looked ahead. "Oh the Sunny." Zoro exclaimed as he smiled. Zoro started to jog a little then stopped when he heard a rumble. He looked up to see a clear sky, there was no clouds in the sky so it wasn't thunder. The rumble got louder and louder, Sanji and Zoro look behind them to see a massive crowd running behind them. "They're back." Sanji and Zoro ran to the Sunny. "Start the Sunny!" Zoro yelled as they got close to the ship. Hearing his yell the crew looked to see, and saw a cloud of dust and men behind Sanji and Zoro.

"What did you do!" Nami yells back. 

"I didn't do anything. How could I? I don't have my swords!" Zoro gets ahead a Sanji and jumps on to the ship. "Let's go."

"What about Sanji?"

"Forget him and lets get out of here, everyone is crazy and I would like to leave before-" Sanji, having put everything on board axe kicks Zoro. "Ow, what was that for you stupid cook!" He stands up holding the bump on his head scowling at Sanji.

"Green princess!" Someone from the crowd yells.

"Ug, they caught up." Zoro said with hate and his face scrunch up in disgust. The men and some woman started to climb up the side. Then one jumped up from the ground, and collided with Zoro. They fell to the floor. The man on top of Zoro starts to blush. Zoro shutters. He pushes him off of him. The others started to get on board.

"My bride!"

"No she's mine!" The another said. They all crowded around him. A tug a war started between one of them and another. 

"I don't know any one of you, stop bothering me!" Zoro yelled. Everyone got extremely close. "Get away from me!" Zoro yelled. A hand landed on Zoro's arm pulling him closer. He looks up to see it was Sanji who pulled him closer. "Hey, what are you doing?" Zoro whispers.

"Saving you." Sanji kicked everyone back and off the ship. "Franky, go!" The sails drop, picking up the wind they start to go forward but not fast enough, some men climb on board and Sanji, with Zoro in his arms, kicks them back down. The crew joins in getting the men off the ship. One after another, men are kicked or punched into the ocean before all of them are gone.

Nami exhales loudly sliding to the floor. "What was that?"

"Zoro, what happened?" Robin asked.

"I have no idea. After the both of you left me I decided to go to the Sunny first but on my way a bunch of people started giving me things and then they started asking me to go somewhere with them. Then someone else asked me to marry him. Before I knew a crowd of people came after me. I didn't know being a girl was so troublesome." Zoro explained forgetting Sanji currently held him from behind.

"Didn't you say that the clerks were giving you guys' big discounts?" Usopp asked, remembering the conversation they had before Zoro and Sanji showed up.

"It would seem Zoro is popular." They all look at Zoro, with his new feminine body and voice, trying to escape Sanji's arms.


	5. Sad Truth

It was the morning after they left the town. Zoro did his training, like usual. Nami and Robin sat together reading books. Usopp, Luffy and Franky are in their workshops. Brook plays music at the bow. Chopper walks out of the kitchen and slides down the slide onto the deck. The girls look at him, he is obviously tired.

"What's wrong Chopper?" Robin looks at him as he slowly stands up, wobbling back and forth.

"Zoro and I were up all night trying to find the cause of his transformation."

"No luck?"

"We know it was a mushroom from the island we were on a month ago, Sanji made a big pot of soup. When Zoro got up to do something the mushroom found its way in and he ate it when he got back not really thinking twice about it. The problem is we can't find the mushroom in any books."

"How do you think the mushroom got in his soup?"

"Thinking about it now, the animals in the trees could have picked it up and as they were passing us a mushroom could have dropped."

"If your theory is correct maybe a book about the animals has a list of the food they like to eat, maybe the mushroom is in it."

"Wow, Robin your amazing." Chopper smiles. All his energy comes back to him. "Where is Zoro?" Chopper asks. The girls point up to crows nest where they could hear the faint clanking of the weights. Chopper runs back to the library to do his research. Meanwhile Sanji comes out to serve the ladies.

"Ladies, your snack is served." Sanji twists and turns until he is on his knees presenting the snack of sandwiches and tea.

"Thank you Sanji," Nami and Robin grab the sandwiches and tea and place it in front of them. "I'm starting to feel sorry for Zoro." Nami says setting her book aside.

"I know. I can't imagine how he feels. I don't know what I would do if I suddenly got turned into a boy." Robin says.

"Where is he?" Sanji stands up. The girls point again to the crows nest. He starts to walk over.

"Sanji, she told us she didn't want anyone to disturb her." Robin warns him. He shrugs the warning off. He's just training. Sanji climbs all the way up with a small portion of sandwiches. He walks in to Zoro, concentrating on his training, not hearing Sanji walk in. Zoro's face may have turned girly and pretty but the face he makes when he's concentrating is the same. Zoro put his hair up in a ponytail this time. Sanji sets the plate down before he notices one detail but before he nosebleeds he trips over some weights making noise getting Zoro out of his trance. Zoro looks behind him to find Sanji on the floor, a pool of blood coming out.

"Wah! Ero cook!" Zoro gets on his knees turning him around. Blood spurts everywhere. "Stop bleeding everywhere." Zoro smacks him not knowing what to do. He opens the window and yells to the girl, "go get Chopper, somethings wrong with Sanji." Robin uses her devil fruit to get Chopper while Nami stares at Zoro frozen.

"Put a shirt on!" Nami yells. Zoro looks down to see his breasts exposed. He forgot that he took his shirt off. He turns around to look for it. He finally finds the tank top he was wearing just as Chopper showed up with Nami behind him.

"Whaa, what happened?" Chopper runs to him with his backpack in hand opening it.

"He tripped over some of my weights and fell." Zoro sat down next to him.

"No, it was because Zoro was half naked when he came up." Nami says. "Is that why you asked us to not disturb you?"

"No I just wanted some time to think."

"About?"

"What's been going on. Getting chased by people, sprayed with perfume, getting asked to marry, and getting asked to go somewhere. It's just hard to believe it all happened. Most of the time people ignore me or ask my name then attack me."

"That was before you were a cute girl. Now you turn the heads of everyone in town." Nami brings Zoro's head close to hers.

"Did you say you were sprayed with perfume?" Chopper turns around.

"Yeah."

"Why?" Nami looks at the doctor.

"The perfume can make it worse or better. Come with me to my room, I'll check you up." They all leave Sanji on the floor with tissues stuck up his nose. When he came to the sun was setting. He was passed out most of the day. Who fed the ladies is his first thought. He runs down with an empty tray. Someone ate the sandwiches he saved for Zoro.

"Sanji you're awake." Robin says looking up from her book called Hunter. Luffy walk up to him with a bucket of fish in his hand. Usopp stands next to him with both of their fishing rods in hand. Luffy smiles.

"Good you're awake." He shoves them to him. Guess he's making fish for dinner. Sanji looks around, he sees Franky and Brook enjoying the fish tank while drinking cola or tea. Chopper can be seen gardening on top the roof of the kitchen.

"Where's Nami-swan?" Everyone looks at each other like they all knew a secret.

"Comforting Zoro." Robin spits out.

"Why?" Sanji wonders. Everyone looks at each other again.

"Chopper did some tests on Zoro and just got the results back. They don't seem to be good."

"How bad?"

"It seems like in the town, Zoro got sprayed by some perfume. Before there was a hint of Zoro being born a boy and now that's all gone thanks to the perfume."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone has chromosomes. Men have one x and one y, making them male and females have two x chromosomes. The first test Chopper took Zoro had one x and one y now he, she has two x chromosomes."

"Is there no way to fix it?"

"Well that's where Chopper said that there are bad news and good news. Yes there is a way to fix it but that was before Zoro's chromosomes changed. And without the mushroom he doesn't know if he can change it."

"What is this mushroom?" Usopp steps in.

"From what Chopper told me the animals on the island have a bad ratio for male to female so most of the animals get a gender switch so there aren't any males or females left out on mating season. There is a plant that reverts it but just like the mushroom it only grows on that island."

"So if Zoro eats the plant he will go back to normal."

"No. The mushroom only changes the outward appearance of anything or anyone that eats it. Like with the chromosomes there is still a hint of what gender you were and the plant reads that and changes them back. Since Zoro's chromosomes are females the plant will do nothing. That's why we need the mushroom."

"So it's a miracle mushroom," Luffy says as he walk off.

"Is there no way to go back to the island?" Robin shakes her head.

"That island is just like Seabody, it is just there. It doesn't have a magnetic field. We won't be able to reach it unless someone shows us the way." Robin looks back down to her book. That was it Zoro is going to be stuck as a girl. But was it all bad.

Zoro lay face first into _her_ pillow. She wore a tank top with gym shorts. She trained all while waiting for Chopper to come back with the results. He called all of them, except Sanji, to the kitchen to tell them the news. After, Zoro went into the girls room, that is now hers too. Nami rubs her back trying to sooth her.

"It's going to be alright," Naming says.

"It's not alright, how would you feel if you got turned into a guy and can't return back into a girl." Nami shuttered at the thought glad it wasn't her that ate the mushroom.

"Well it's not like there's anything we can do now it's to late." After hearing these words from Nami Zoro pressed her head further into the pillow as she moan in displeasure with a hint of anger. Nami rubs her back again. Someone knocks on the door. "Come in," the door opens and Sanji pops his head in.

"I came to tell you I'm starting on dinner and to join us, I'm about to serve the appetizers and I wanted to make sure you got some before Luffy eats them all."

"Thanks we'll be right out." Nami smiles. Sanji walks out holding his laughter. Zoro is too cute as she lay face down on the bed. Too cute. Sanji smiles as he saves some food for the two ladies from the captain. The girls walk in, Nami grins a little as Zoro trails behind her sulking a little. Her green hair flows down messy but works with her. They sit in their seats, seeing them Sanji takes out the appetizers and feeds them. "Thank you." Nami says taking some.

"Thank you," Zoro says shyly not use to getting served by the cook. A slight blush fell on her ears, Sanji smiles sweetly at her and Robin and Nami see this. Nami grins at the scene.


	6. Couple

Zoro didn't take her regular naps anymore. She became more focused on training. Chopper voiced his worry about her training to much but Zoro being Zoro told the little reindeer that it was fine. Everyone else told him to not think about it to much but soon they became worried too. Yes Zoro trained but as a man he took naps and breaks after. Now it was nonstop. Chopper sat in front of her as she trained. Nami bought a bra for work outs for her to wear as she trained so she didn't have to take her shirt of but Zoro still did, she takes of the bra sometimes. Sanji expecting Zoro to be wearing the bra walked in on her half naked and bleed out again. He almost died had it not been for Chopper popping in to check on Zoro. Sanji was able to recover no thanks to Zoro who didn't even notice the man there. Robin had put Zoro's green hair up in a bun, she also wore her black gym shorts for training. Now on her hands doing a handstand while weights on her feet as she does push up thinks she needs to get stronger now that she's a girl. Chopper notices the door open and rushes over just in case it is Sanji with snacks. Nope it's Nami. She hops up looking at Zoro with her determined and focused expression.

"What's wrong Nami?" The little doctor asks. Nami never comes up here.

"I came to tell you that we are at the next island. Bring Zoro down." Chopper nods. Nami goes back down to help dock the ship. Chopper calls Zoro's name over and over again but nothing so he resorts to poking her, which works he gets her attention. Zoro moves so that she is back on her feet. "Nami said we are at the island and wants you to go down."

"Is it important?"

"Is don't know all she said it for me to bring you down." Zoro stares at the doctor for a moment before nodding. They walk to the door before Chopper stops Zoro. "Your bra?" Zoro looks down.

"Right," she runs to her bra and puts it on. They then walk down to join the group. Nami seem to have found a good spot, she tells Franky where to dock. She turns to Zoro walking up joining the crew with Chopper as they all observe the island from the front of the ship. Nami smiles and walks up to them.

"Just one question, why do you like training with no shirt on?"

"It feels natural. I use to train without a shirt before, it doesn't feel right with something on, I do like the shorts though." Zoro smiles showing off her black shorts. Zoro got over the fact that she might never turn back into a boy but now all she does is train. "If that's all I'm going back." She turns but Nami stops her.

"Wait!" Nami yell putting a hand on her shoulder. Zoro looks over her shoulder at Nami. "I want you to go into town with Sanji and help him with the supplies."

"Can't someone else do that?"

"No. I'll be with Luffy to make sure he doesn't cause trouble. Usopp is going shopping for new materials and fertilizer. Chopper is buying books. Brook has his own things. Frank is inspecting the ship and then buying more materials. Robin will be watching the ship. So that leaves you." They have a staring contest.

"Fine, let me change first." Zoro walk away from a smiling Nami. This will actually be the first time Zoro is wearing her new clothes Nami and Robin picked out for her. To keep with Zoro's original design they choose a green top and black bottom with boots of some sort and what they got is a green zip up jacket, with black pants that show off her curves and ankle boots. They even found a haramaki to fit her. Zoro just kept her original red sash that she had around her waist before. With her hair still in a bun she walks out. Sanji is stunned at how beautiful Zoro look but it is mostly due to the fact that Zoro didn't zip up the jacket and has no shirt underneath. The scar is clear. Everyone has already left leaving those two alone. Zoro ties her katanas to her waist as she walks up to Sanji who just stare at her. "What?" Zoro looks up at him.

"Nothing." Sanji says quickly turning away, it becomes silent. "Let's get the supplies." Sanji breaks the silence. He jumps off the ship while Zoro follows him like a duckling. Walking down the street together they have many eyes on them.

"What a strong looking couple," a woman says passing by with her friends.

"Whoa look at her chest," some dudes say.

"Forget the chest look at the ass on her."

"I'm going to go talk to her." A man says as he walks closer but doesn't get far by the other guys pulling him back.

"Don't." They say, he looks back at them confused.

"Why?" He asks.

"Look at her boyfriend." One says pointing to Sanji who look over his shoulder at them giving them a death glare with an aura of murderous intent. They all go back a few steps and huddle together as they shiver scared of Sanji.

"So, what's our first stop?" Zoro says not listening to what other people are saying.

"Huh?" Sanji asks not really paying attention to Zoro. He looks down at her as she looks back. He feels his heart beating faster as he sees his reflection in her big round grey eye. He felt her eyes pulling him in.

"Cook," she cries making him come out of the trance, " what's our first stop?"

"Oh, we need some spices and meat." He says walking a head as Zoro follows behind him. He takes a glance at her as she walks behind him. Something is wrong with him. He never really cared for Zoro or what anyone says about the swordsman but now it's different, he doesn't want anyone near her or talking about her. He needs to see Chopper about it maybe he knows the answer.


	7. How She Feels

Zoro walks down the street looking at all the shops she passes by. She stops in front of each shop and looks at the window of each. "Sanji what's next on the... list?" She looks behind her, then to the right, then to the left. He is not there. She looks around her. "He must have gotten lost." She says to herself. She continues to walk down the street looking at the shops and the people for Sanji. She sees the sign for a blacksmith shop and walks towards it smiling happily. She walks in and one thing she knew for sure is that they mean business. One man stood there with his arms crossed, his muscles very prominent, three scars run down his left eye, his head almost reach the ceiling. Zoro new that even as a man this person still would tower over her. The other person sat down but is as buff and threatening as the other. Then there are most likely other customers besides her looking around. One katana stood out from the rest. The scabbard is a navy blue same as the cord wrap, the ray skin stands out with its white, while the hanging cord blends in with the scabbard but doesn't as its black. The guard is golden. Zoro walks up to it and looks at it amazed at something so beautiful, he did love his katanas and they are amazing but how could he not be enthralled by the one in front of her. She looks at it as though it is just the two of them in the shop. She then gets a chill down her spin and looks behind her to find the total opposite of the other katana. Instead of navy blue it is a maroon, instead of white it's black, black scabbard is a navy blue same as the cord wrap, the ray skin stands out with its white, while the hanging cord blends in with the scabbard but doesn't as it's black. The guard is white, and instead of gold it's silver. The air around the other katana is soft and welcoming while this one is "rough and threatening," Zoro says softly. The buff guys look at her surprised. Zoro doesn't notice the men walk up to her with serious faces, she just continues to look at the katana. They step close to Zoro and notice her katanas on her hip, the scar across her chest, and the faint scar on her left eye that didn't take away from her beauty.

"So you can feel it?" One of them says.

"The roughness and threatening aura." The other man says. Zoro looks up at them.

"Yeah but that's not all," Zoro looks back at the katana, "it's like it's mad, it's missing something." Zoro stands there staring at the sword. She then looks back at the other one, then back at the one in front of her. She grabs the maroon colored one and sets it next to the navy blue one. It calms down, the aura around the maroon sword disappears. Both mens faces get soft and friendly.

"You solved it!" One man yells excitedly, Zoro looks at them confused.

"We've been trying to sell one of them or have people figure out how to calm Red Blade. We didn't know all we had to do is put it next to Lights Tear."

"Oh is that the name, did you not make them?" Zoro asks looking at the man.

"No, our parents did, or was it our grandparents." They continue to talk to Zoro about swords. The serious faces change to loose and friendly faces. "You know your stuff, if you want you can have them."

"Both of them." The other says.

"No thanks, I already have my katanas." Zoro says patting her swords while she looks at them smiling. "Plus I came in here just to look around." Then she remembers that her and Sanji got seperated. "I gotta go." She runs back out and down the street to continue looking for Sanji. Zoro stops to take a breath from running around. She looks around to find herself near the blacksmith shop. She stands up straight trying to calm her breathing. As she walks by an ally a hand grabs her pulling her in the ally. They push her against the wall, five men surround her.

"How pretty," one man says as he caresses some of Zoro's hair sending a chill down her spine.

Sanji looks to the right then to the left, behind then in front. He sighs and continues to walks around. Should he look for her or should he just do the shopping and look for her after? He stood there thinking before he heard a commotion by a store. He looks and sees a sale for spices and joins in the rush of getting some spice. After getting some spices he saw some good quality meat getting sold across the street and runs to that store. Before he knows it he's got his hands full of supplies. With his hands full he quickly goes to the Sunny to drop the supplies before he looks for Zoro.

Running down the street Sanji looks side to side for Zoro's signature green hair and muscle toned body soon slowing down. He's been looking for the wrong person. Sanji walks past an ally taking a glance at it then running past it before running back to the ally to find Zoro sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest looking down. He walks in the ally and takes a closer look at Zoro and the bodies around her.

"Zoro?" Sanji asks, just to make sure. Zoro looks up shocked to find Sanji there. "Come on let's go." Sanji holds his hand out but Zoro frowns and slaps it away. She stands up quickly surprising Sanji.

"I'm not a weak girl that needs your help!" She yells then walks away the opposite way the Sunny is in. Sanji sighs.

"The Sunny's this way." He says pointing at the Sunny. Zoro looks at the direction he's pointing at to see the Sunny. She blushes a little then back tracks going in the direction Sanji is pointing at. Sanji follows Zoro back to the Sunny.

Sanji finishes up with cooking diner and sets the table while Nami walks in. "Hey Sanji what happened to Zoro?" Sanji looks out the window to see Zoro sitting on Luffy's spot while Luffy complains to Zoro.

"I honestly don't know." Sanji looks back at the table as he sets it. "We got separated for a while and when I found her again she was in an ally. She must have been in a fight."

"Something must have happened. Do you know?"

"No but she yelled at me saying she's not weak and doesn't need help. She stormed off angry."

"I'll talk to her." Is what Nami says but shortly after she goes out the door she comes back in. "Maybe you should talk to her."

"What happened?" Sanji chuckles a little.

"I go up to her and I ask her but Zoro just yells at me and pushed me away. I think you should talk or at least just be around maybe she'll act like her old self."

"Sure, can you finish setting the table?" Nami nods. Sanji hands over the plates and walks out the kitchen to Zoro who sits on the Sunny's head. Sanji winds up an axe kick and goes for it put Zoro stops his kick with one of her swords. "That's what you get for hurting Nami." Zoro smiles at him.

Ba-thump

Sanji lowers his leg slowly, shocked. Zoro's smile disappears a little after as she puts her sword away. Sanji takes a cigarette out and lights it. He blows a puff of smoke out. "So?"

"So what?"

"So, what happened?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Zoro, you're acting like a girl, what happened in the ally?" Sanji takes another inhale out of his cigarette. Zoro takes a deep breath.

"Kuina. I understand how she feels now."


	8. Understanding

"What do you mean? And whose Kuina?" Sanji asks. Zoro stares at him before turning her head down.

"Right, only Luffy knows. Kuina is the daughter of my sensei from the dojo I grew up in. She always won our fights. After our 2001 fight she won again by 2001 to zero. I told her my dream is to become the greatest swordsman and she had the same dream but she new it couldn't come true. Her father had told her that as she matured her fighting potential would decrease. But I told her that one day I will defeat her with my skill not the fact that I was a boy, and with that we both promised to become the greatest swordsman." Zoro smiles as she talks then her smile disappears.

"What happened?" Seeing Zoro's smile disappear he had to ask.

"She died the next day. Fell down the stairs." Zoro says Sanji just stares at her shocked.

"Are you serious?" Sanji asks. Zoro just nods. "Then what happened in the ally?"

"They kept calling me names, and didn't believe I was a swordsman. They thought I was just trying to impress others with the swords around my waist. They were touchy and getting close, they almost stole my sword before I beat them. That never happened to me before. I never knew being a girl was so hard." Zoro turns her head to the side

"Can I ask? What did Kuina look like?"

"She looks like Tashigi."

"Marine Tashigi? The one that's always with Smoker?" Sanji asks, Zoro nods. "Then why were you so angry with me."

"Because you were treating me like a girl who needs saving. You weren't acting like yourself." Sanji stood there, he was treating Zoro like a girl because Zoro is now a girl. He'd be going against his creed if he didn't. Since Zoro doesn't like it then Sanji will treat her like before if that would make her happy.

"Hey foods ready!" Nami yells. Luffy is obviously the first one to sit down at the table. Everyone else casually walks into the kitchen and sits in their seats. Luffy starts eating which means everyone else protects their plates. Nami scoots over to Sanji and whispers, "did you talk to Zoro?"

"Yeah." He whispers back.

"So?"

"So, a couple guys just bullied her and she freaked out because its never happened before." Sanji sums up.

"Is that all?"

"She doesn't want to be treated like a girl."

"Ok. If that's what she wants." Nami didn't know how to do that. Zoro is now a girl how can she not treat her like a girl? After eating the girls drag Zoro with them into the shower. The three of them sit in the bath relaxed by the warm water. "Aaahhh, this feels so nice."

"Franky's a genius." Robin says. Zoro just sits there awkwardly, feeling relaxed by the warm water but uncomfortable being with the girls.

"Zoro are you still not comfortable with us?" Nami asks looking at her. Zoo's head turned away. They take her silence as a yes.

"Its been at least three days since you got turned into a girl, you should be used to it by now, since you'll be a girl forever." Robin says stating the fact which made Zoro sad.

"Ahh! How was your date with Sanji?" Nami asks trying to make Zoro think about something else. Zoro looks up confused. "How was the walk in town? Did anything happen?" Nami already knew the answer to that.

"We got separated but I found a cool blacksmith with some beautiful swords." Zoro says with a sparkle in her eye.

"Oh?"

"It was blue.." Zoro continue to describe the swords to the others. Nami and Robin thought Zoro was cute as she happily describe the katanas. Zoro continues to talk as they got dressed, Robin and Nami saw cute Zoro and now wanted to see flustered Zoro. They didn't know how to do that though. Usopp came up as the girls walk down.

"Perfect timing. Zoro some guys are here to see you." Usopp pointed towards the deck. Everyone gathered looking at these strange buff men standing around waiting. Zoro, barefoot and wearing black shorts and a white t-shirt that seem a little big on her, her hair let down and she seem to have long bangs that scattered over her forehead. When Zoro saw a glimpse of who it is she started to sprint up to them. They towered over her.

"What are you guys doing here? How did you find me?" She says looking up at the two blacksmiths.

"Someone we know saw you and tolds us." The one on the left says.

"We came to give you this." The one on the right says as he and his brother take out the katana Zoro saw earlier that day. They hand it over to her and Zoro looks at them dumbfounded.

"But I don't have money to pay you back, plus I already told you that I don't need more." Zoro says trying to hand them back but they aren't expecting it.

"We've actually been trying to give it away."

"It's caused nothing but trouble to our shop."

"When we sell one, it comes back. We sell both to different people they both came back."

"This time we give both to one person, maybe it won't come." Before Zoro could say anything they both walk off the ship. Zoro looks down at the katanas in her hand not knowing what to do with them. They all come down to see the swords.

"Wow this one looks cool," Usopp says reaching over to touch the crimson colored one.

"Ah wait, I don't think-" Usopp touching it and yells in pain. "You should touch it." Zoro finishes looking down at Usopp holding his hand in the hair. Chopper goes and checks on him. "Yeah I thought this would happen."

"You should have stopped me, not just tell me not to."

"Sorry."

"What happened?" Nami asks. "He just touched it."

"The swords are cursed, both of them." They all look at her, well all but Usopp.

"You should throw them overboard if that's the case." Nami says. Zoro hold them closer.

"I can't do that. These are very beautiful plus.." Zoro looks away with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"You want to use them, don't you?" Nami says making Zoro flinch. She nods slightly.

"Plus they're not the bad luck type curse." Zoro says.

"The buff men just said it caused both of them trouble." Usopp says standing up with a bandage around his hand.

"I think that's because they didn't like them?" Zoro looks down at the katanas in her hand.

"What do you mean?" Robin asks

"Well the katanas are giving me a different vibe than what they were giving in the shop." Zoro stare at them giving her mixed vibes. She felt like if she had thrown them overboard they would just come back. Seem like the sword has imprinted on her.


	9. Katanas

Zoro sat on the grass of the Sunny looking over her two new katanas as she sharpened them both with the other three she has. The crimson one seem to be extremely dull and didn't show getting sharp at all no matter how much she tried sharpened it. The navy blue one is really sharp and didn't need to be sharpened just cleaned. Nami and Robin look at Zoro as she play with her new toys and it reminded them of a child playing with a toy. Zoro then stood up looking around the ship. It didn't seem like they would get in a fight anytime soon. She kind of wanted to try her new katanas out. Then it hit her. She ran up the stairs into the kitchen bursting the door open shocking Sanji.

"What?"

"Are you doing anything important right now?"

"Just cleaning the silverware."

"Oh so nothing important." Zoro goes up to Sanji and grabs his hand pulling him to the door. Dragging him down to the deck. Zoro lets Sanji go and position him right in the middle of the railing. Zoro then sprints to her katanas and grabs the two new ones and of course Wado Ichimonji.

"What are you doing?" Sanji asks as he sees her getting ready to fight.

"I want you to fight me. I'm going to test the new katanas I got." 

"I'm not going to fight you." Sanji says and Zoro starts to pout at him. Sanji is taken aback by the cute face that Zoro is giving. "Fine, nothing to serious though I don't want to waste my energy on fake fight." Sanji says as he get his legs ready. Zoro puts Wado Ichimonji in her mouth and takes a stance showing she's ready. Nami and Robin stare at them in silence waiting for them to start and nothing until suddenly Zoro attacks Sanji. With the crimson katana in her left hand and the navy blue katana in her right hand Zoro slashes forward and Sanji uses his food to deflect it and kick back.

Chopper, Luffy and Usopp come out from his factory in the back and see the two fighting. "Woah, why are they fighting this time?" Usopp asks surprised, Sanji has been more passive with Zoro now that he's a she. They still bicker but nothing has escalated to this. They all walk down the stairs or slide down the slide to stand next to Nami and Robin.

"They aren't fighting about anything." Nami says.

"What?" Chopper questions.

"Zoro wanted to test her new weapons so she asked Sanji to par with her."

"He agreed?" Usopp ask knowing Sanji's code.

"Well-"

"Zoro!!" Sanji yells. They all look at Zoro past out on the floor. Chopper runs to her side.

"What happened?" The little doctor asks.

"I don't know we were fight and then she just fell." Sanji says worried. Chopper moves Zoro around and tries unhooking her hands from the two new katanas but her hands wouldn't open. Wado lay by her feet. "Can you help me get the katanas off her hands?" Chopper asks. The boy walk up to her and try taking it off but as soon as they all touched the sword they all felt a burning sensation and jumped back.

"What was that?" Usopp ask looking around at the other guys. 

"I don't know." Sanji says.

"What happened?" Nami asks getting up from her seat along with Robin.

"It felt like we were getting burned by the sword." Usopp says.

"It really hurt too." Luffy says blowing on his hand.

"What?" Nami asks looking at them weirdly. 

___

_Zoro opens her eye to see a stone ceiling. She is definitely not on the Sunny. Her head turns to the side were she sees her katana with the navy blue scabbard same as the cord wrap, the ray skin stands out with its white, while the hanging cord blends in with the scabbard but doesn't as it's black. The guard is golden, leaning on the nightstand. She sits up and moves the covers off of her noticing her tan less arms. She stands up and stretches before walking over to the window and opens the blinds. She looks away from the window letting her eyes adjust to the sudden light. Was this a dream? Zoro thought, what she thought of doing is not what her body is doing. It couldn't be a dream because everything is so vivid nothing like a blurry dream. She moves around the bed and Zoro notices there is another person laying on the bed. She gets closer to the sleeping person and notices another navy blue katana it's like her crimson katana but the crimson is blue, the same one like on the nightstand. Zoro seem to talk she could feel the vibrations in her throat. Then she starts to shake the body, after a few more shakes the body moves. The cover moves away revealing a mop of black hair. Another woman is in the bed. Her hair moves revealing her face, a very angular face that made her look mature. Her long bangs swept to the side and curled at the end. The rest of her hair fell and waved at the end. She smiles at Zoro, they lean into each other and kiss before breaking away, she says something, Zoro could tell by her lips moving but the sound is muffled. She moves the covers off herself, she only wore a shirt on. Zoro moves around the room picking up some clothes scattered around the room. They both start to get dressed and talk but Zoro doesn't know about what._

_Now dressed they both grab their katanas that match in color goes to what she assumes is the innkeeper and pay for their night, then they run off hand in hand out side. They walk down the street still holding hands looking around the town talking about something until they stop at a cafe looking place. They get their seats and then they order. They talk some more as they wait for their food and when they get it they start to eat. The person across from Zoro says something and she looks up, she puts some food on the fork and feed the other woman. She takes the bite and chews before nodding and Zoro guesses she says it's good. She talks some before saying, "I love you Nina." She says smiling._


	10. Awake

Zoro opens her eyes again and this time sees the ceiling of the infirmary. She's back, she sits up quickly and looks around. This is real, it's not a dream, she really is back on the Sunny. She gets up and looks around the infirmary, her katanas are nowhere to be found. Not only that but it's also very quiet. Maybe they reached an island when she was having that weird dream. Zoro stands up and walks into the kitchen. It's empty. Thinking about it how long did she sleep? Zoro then decides to go to the deck.

There she found the whole crew standing around the foremast for some reason. Zoro found herself smiling. She didn't know why but she felt really happy seeing them there. For some reason it felt like forever. She look around to see that they are still at sea. She let out a sigh of relief. She didn't want to have missed an island. She didn't show it but she actually like seeing new islands. Yeah she couldn't do much with no money but it was still fun and entertaining.

"ZORO!!!" She looks up to see Chopper looking at her. He must have heard her sigh. Next everyone else turns to her too. All of their expressions go from shocked and surprise to happy and calm. Zoro walks to the left to go down the stairs.

"Hey." She says. As she gets closer to see that they are all gathered around her two new katanas. She sees the crimson on and she gets engrossed in it. Like it's pulling her in. Everything becomes numb, her surrounding becomes clouded. She doesn't hear anything or think anything like she's in some white void.

"Zoro!" She hears being called and feels a hand on her shoulder. She breaths not knowing she wasn't and everything, her surrounding, her thought and the fact that she had no idea what just happened came to her all at once. She looks to see Luffy was the one with his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah?" She asks. ' _What just happened?_ ' They all ask themselves, including Zoro.

"It's good to see you awake." Luffy repeats Chopper. Everyone nods their head.

"Glad to be awake but I don't even remember falling asleep or taking a nap." Zoro walks up to her katana.

"You just fainted." Chopper says but all they got is a nod from Zoro.

"You were 'asleep' for a week." Robin announced. Zoro paused from touching her crimson katana. She was out of it for a week? She stood up straight and turned to Robin. Eyes even wider, if possible, in shock. Chopper nodded and stepped up. He is the doctor.

"What?" Zoro whispered. She couldn't believe it. Her dream seemed like a few minutes, could pass for a few hours but a whole week? No way.

"It's true." Chopper confirm. Everyone else nodded in acknowledgement.

"A-a w-week?" She stuttered. Again they all nodded. She saw them stealing glances at each other. She felt herself sink to her knees. Her hands reaching forward to catch her weight. The air around her became gloomy. They heard her all mutter something but it wasn't clear.

"Sorry what?" Nami asks. They all get closer and cup their ears to make it easier to hear. Well not Brook, he just got really close and Robin just sprouted an ear on Zoro's shoulder.

"I missed a week of training for no reason." She says more clearer. That's why she was so upset! They all gave up and walked away except Chopper. He's still worried. No one healthy like Zoro passes out for no reason and for a whole week. Zoro also felt bad. She was not able to help for a week when she is healthy enough to do so. She wasn't injured. She just passed out and through all that she could have trained.

This might be serious but... was it really? Zoro look at the katana. It has to do with the new katanas. She knows it, she could feel it. As much as the crimson one seems to be trouble she cant throw it aside, or the other one either. She feels she needs to do something. What? She has no idea yet. But she'll figure it out somehow.

Finding her resolve she felt Chopper still standing there, he seems to be observing her. She looks at him in his eye.

Chopper seemed to have also come to a resolution. His eyes showed his determination as it burned. "I'm going to be watching you." Is all he said. He knows Zoro. She's not going to talk until the problem is really bad. She's not going to tell or hint at anyone that something, even small, is wrong. Where that habit started he has no idea but she's his patient and he's not going to let it slip, he's not their doctor for no reason. He didn't get recruited because he's cute no he got recruited by Nami for his medical skills and Luffy because he has seven forms but that part doesn't matter.

Lunch rolled around and they all gathered in the galley. Zoro is still a little mopey about not being able to train. But everyone else is glad that she's awake. Nothings happened but still, it's good to see their friend awake after a week of being comatose.

Throughout lunch Zoro's mood did improve. She got back her zeal of shoving food in her mouth till her cheek couldn't hold anymore food. She started smiling more too. It was all thanks to Luffy though, he raised her spirits up. He does that with everyone he meets so it's no surprise. Plus its not like Zoro could stay sad about it. She can't go back in time and change it. Can't make herself wake up.

"Zoro," Chopper says catching everyone's attention. Zoro just hum in acknowledgement that she heard him. "What do you remember before you woke up again?"

"I remember fighting the cook and the next thing I know I'm dreaming." Zoro says with a shrugs like it doesn't matter. Well she doesn't see why it does matter.

"Dreaming?" Chopper asks. Zoro just nods. It's not weird to hear. Everyone dreams some just don't remember when they wake up. "So nothing was wrong? But why did you faint abruptly then?" Chopper began muttering to himself. They knew it is serious, its Zoro but they can't focus on it all the time. Plus Chopper is the doctor he'll find out what's wrong. He always does.


	11. Battle Of Crimson

Zoro sat in the swing lightly swigging herself back and forth. In deep thought she thought about what she could do. She hasn't touched the crimson katana in a while. She's accepted that she is connected to the sword but she doesn't know what do do from here. How can she help when she doesn't know how? It's one thing if shes told but she hasn't, she has to figure this out somehow. She looks up to see the girls at a table, that was set out for them, talking about whatever they talk about. She look at the sky and close her eyes. She uses her haki to sense where everyone is. She knows Nami and Robin are on deck talking. Franky and Usopp are in their workshops. Chopper is in his room. Sanji is in the kitchen most likely making snacks for the girls. And Luffy is in the aquarium with Brook.

She smiles. She loves the quiet days on the Sunny where she could just sunbathe if she wanted to. How the crew could enjoy doing their own little hobbies with nothing really to worry about.

Wait, the crew. That's it? How does the crew find anything out? They investigate. Well Nami and Robin does, everyone else just follows Nami's instructions. That's what she'll do. She will investigate on her own. Zoro looked around to see she forgot that they are in the middle of nowhere. But this is kind of exciting. She starts to smile. She's always just the muscle.

She's just the muscle. Her smile fades. What does she know about investigating? She just punches and kicks the ass of the people she needs to. How does she even investigate her swords? What questions does she even ask? Where does she start? There goes her excitement. She started to swing slowly again. She sighs. Maybe she should ask Nami to help her but every time she thinks that she gets a feeling, something tells her that she can't and she probably shouldn't.

To busy thinking she didn't notice that Nami and Robin have been staring at her for a while. "She's adorable and doesn't know it. It's like having an adorable little sister. No, it's not 'like,' this is what's it like right?" She asks Robin with a smile.

"But she is a year older than you." Robin asks turning to look at Nami.

"She's still adorable which is weird to call Zoro. She does seem to be thinking about something."

"She must have a lot on her mind."

"Which is understandable, she fainted for no reason and was comatose for a week. I would be thinking and worried that- MARINES!!" Nami shout standing up. Zoro looks up to Nami then turns her head to the direction Nami is looking at. One marine battle ship headed their way. It is closer than it should be. Too close. How did they not notice it till now? How did she not notice it till now? Zoro stands up and goes to the foremast where she left her swords. She can hear everyone in the background running to get their weapon or other supply they need to fight. Zoro just stood there staring at her new swords. Should she fight with them? Would that be wise? The crimson sword could have her faint in the middle of the battle which would only cause trouble for them and that's the last thing she wants to happen. That's why she trained so hard.

Zoro reached forward to grab them both and tied it around her red sash she got from Mihawk. No matter the sword, if its not broken she will use it to protect all her nakama even if it is cursed. If she might pass out she better take down as many marines as she can before it happens. She felt the katana throb at her side. ' _What was th_ -' she starts to think before her mind became clear and only one word is left: Protect.

She _will_ protect her nakama.

"Get ready you guys! They're almost here!" Nami shouts as she clutches onto her clima-tact. Her face frowns. For those stupid marines to bother them on a nice evening like this. Can't take one break, can they?

In an instant Zoro appears, crouching on the railing. "I've got this." Zoro says. The tone in her face is unnerving and more sinister than it should be. Luffy didn't even get to nod yet before she disappeared. At least that's what it seemed like to the others. Luffy and Sanji saw that she jumped. They all stare at the deck of the battleship to not see the splash of green. If anything the marines seemed to also be getting ready to fight.

"She didn't put on her shoes." Nami says still frowning.

"She's also wearing a white tank top and black shorts." Brook says. "I wonder what-"

"Luffy." Sanji says cutting Brook off.

"Yeah." Luffy nods.

"What?" Nami asks. She looks at the boys but before they could answer they all hear a big boom sound. They looked over to the marine ship, it being closer to them now that they could all see clearly.

Zoro stood there standing on the captain of this ship's head as he lay on the floor. Beaten and blooded. Not moving an inch, not twitching to get Zoro's bare foot off his face. The wind blew her hair showing her face. The corner if her lips crack up in a grin on one side. The marines all turned to face Zoro. She dodges one swipe at her and land a hard punch into his face. Then She dodges again and kick one guy in the gut waiting as he hunches over to clinch his stomach before she knees him in the face. She then dodges a couple if swipes and failed hits to grab one marines face to bash the back of his head into another marine that is close by. With that person down and out of commission she slams the Marines head in hands into the floor. He finally stops struggling.

She stands up straight and finally unsheathes her sword. The crimson stands out in the see of white and navy blue the marines wear. She charges at the biggest man she see kicking him in the stomach. As he hunches over she side steps out of his grasp and twists behind him. Once behind him she kicks him in the back of his knee, forcing him to kneel. With one hand on his head she uses the other to decapitate him. His body falls forward as she held onto his hair in the air. She threw it in the air only to catch it again like some sort of ball. She looked up at the next strongest guy and threw the head at him. The head slamming right in his nose. In a flash she in front of him. One hand gripping his hair and the other slashing her sword at his neck. Another person decapitated. This time though she tosses the head aside.

The marines and Straw hats stare at her for a while in silence before the marines erupt in a shout to take her down. But they are obviously out matched, out classed, and they don't stand a chance against her.

Her nakama watch as she punch, kicks and slashes her way through them. Sanji met her eyes during the fight and it sent chills down his spine.


	12. Sleeping Beauty

Sanji pushes forward, past Usopp and Franky to get closer to the railing. He stood next to Luffy, leaning against the railing to get a closer look at the fight. To get a better view than they already had to watch this show. No it's not a show. It's a massacre. On any other day it would be nothing to see Zoro slaughter Marines but this is different. This is not just a fight to get them away, to slow them down so they can get a away. This is a fight to show her strength, to see how far she could go to test her limits but why? Zoro should know what her limits are. It's no surprise. But to see her mercilessly kill unarmed marines... that didn't sit well with any of them.

"That's not Zoro." Sanji says.

"What are you talking about Sanji. That is Zoro. Or did you forget that Zoro turned into a girl?" Usopp mocks him. Sanji turns and glares at the sniper making his legs shake as he hide behind Franky.

"That's Zoro's body but she's not in there." Sanji explains further.

"How can you tell?" Robin asks.

"For one," Sanji says glaring at Usopp again. "She left her sword, Wado." Sanji says pointing to the foremast where Wado rest, she never leaves Wado behind. "And two, I've fought Zoro many times. She doesn't fight like that." Sanji point to Zoro. "That's not her fighting style. Plus she would never kill someone not armed."

"That's not Zoro." Luffy says not moving an inch since she started fighting.

"Did you know from the beginning?" Nami asks remembering when Sanji and Luffy had their one word sentence before this started.

"No. I thought that was Zoro or maybe it was I don't know but I was going to tell Luffy to let Zoro handle this by herself. She seemed like she needed it. To see how she can handle it. To see that she still as strong as she was." Sanji explain. Nami felt her heart flutter. That was sweet of Sanji.

"You must really like Zoro." Nami says laughing a little at how Sanji's face turns red while he stands back as he makes embarrassed noises.

"My deer Nami-swan please don't joke like that." He says composing himself after a second. He didn't know why that made his heart almost burst out of chest but it did. That's definitely something to think about, but later, right now it's about Zoro or whoever has controlled her mind.

"What do we do about her?" Robin asks getting back to the serious matter at hand.

"Nothing." Luffy says. After a while of silence and everyone staring at him like he's more crazy than he already is he turns to them. He flashes his signature smile and repeats, "we do nothing."

"Are you serious?" Nami and Usopp ask.

"Is that wise?" Robin asks.

"Nothing?" Chopper asks worried that might not be the best decision. Franky, Brook and Sanji stay silent. They hear a sound and look up to see Zoro standing on the railing. Usopp goes up to Zoro.

"Zoro are yo-" Usopp stops as Zoro points her blade at his neck. They know how sharp the blade is, they saw. Usopp slowly pans his eyes up the blade to Zoro's eyes. They all watch, ready to fight if need be. Zoro then smiles and sheath her sword again. She walks to Wado and stops there as she plays around with her sash. She unties it then reties it. Zoro looks at them beaming as she puts Wado in place at her side.

"Lets kick some marine ass." She says. She stands near the railing where everyone else is only for her jaw to drop and her eyes pop out their sockets. "What? It's already over?" She asks as she sees the blood, the bodies and a few broken holes on the ship.

"You don't remember?" Chopper asks.

"Remember what? All I did was tie my swords to my waist." She says as she pats her swords. They all look at each other then at Luffy, lastly back at Zoro.

*BOOM!!!!*

Nami shouts as the ship explodes. Everyone ducks down at the debris shoot in every direction. Zoro to distracted to react properly. Sanji pulls her down and covers her with his body. After a while they all stand up and look at Zoro who is still shocked. What did the person in Zoro do? Who is the person that possessed Zoro?

"I still don't un-" Zoro start but soon she's swaying and falls. Her eyes close and the last she sees is Chopper looking worried and Sanji looking mortified.

Then everything goes black.

___

Sanji holds her in his arms, patting her cheek to try and get Zoro to wake up. But like they tried the first time it did nothing but move her head to the side. Sanji's hold on her tightens. It's not like he's the only one worried but he just can't seem to place this horrible feeling he has in the pit of his stomach, he knows nothing is happening, she's fine (minus the part where she's fainting for no reason) and this is Zoro, he shouldn't be worried but he is and doesn't know why.

"Come, let's put her on her bed this time." Chopper says. "Nami and Robin should take her swords." Chopper says remembering the last time someone else but them touched it. Nami reached down to undo the sash and take the sword, handing two of them to Robin as she held one, (two being to heavy for her to carry). They placed it against the foremast again. Sanji carries her to the ladies room, too focused on Zoro to act properly. Once on the bed and tucked in Chopper checks her quickly just to make sure nothing is really wrong. 

Nothings is wrong. Chopper frowns, if something was wrong he could help but this just seems like something he can't help with.

___

_Zoro woke up to be in front of a very well dressed family. From what she can see it's a father, mother and one young boy with maids and butlers on the side. They seem very nice. Without warning Zoro goes running to the young boy and hugs him. "I love you. Be a good boy for mom and dad." Zoro says but it's not her voice._

_Oh she sees what's going on. It a continuation of the dream, but where's the other girl?_

_Zoro lets go. Her father, with dirty blonde hair, comes forward and gives her a Katana. She recognizes it, it's one of the swords from the last dream but it's hard to tell which one. It also looks like Light's Tear, now that she got a good look at it. Zoro takes the katana and the man hugs her and tells her to be safe. Zoro puts the katana at her side and puts on a backpack. She turns away from her family, from the mansion and takes one step before looking back one last time. With a smile and a wave she says goodbye. With that she starts walking forward._

_Zoro follows her through the beginning of her journey. It was quite a shock to learn that she became a bounty hunter. But Zoro had a chance to understand this person she looking through the eyes of. Nina, the bounty hunter, one of the first female bounty hunters, if anythings to go by. She has a big sense of justice and loves to help anyone that needs help. From cutting down bounties of pirates and bandits to helping an old lady carry her groceries to her home, or helping a little boys cat get down from a tree._

_Zoro just went with it._


	13. Sunrise

Zoro opens her eyes and instantly knows she's back to reality and not experiencing the life of Nina, the bounty hunter. She sits up and looks around, her eyes speedily gets use to the dark. It's dark this time. She examines the area around her. She's in the girls room. She sees two silhouettes on the beds across from her. Franky must have redesigned the room because now there's more beds. Nami and Robins bed going vertically from largest wall. Robins' is stick in the corner, with a nightstand next to her head. Nami's bed right next to the nightstand, the girls sharing a nightstand. Zoro's bed is on the other side going horizontal with a nightstand next to her bed too. A round purple rug on the floor in front of Zoro. Zoro stood up and left the room. everything else was in the same place but the set up for the beds let it so there is more room for Zoro's own closet for her own clothes. 

Zoro walked down the stairs onto the deck. She looked around to see the kitchen light off. The same things with everything else. It was like a ghost ship, wonder if Brook is wandering around somewhere, at least his soul? Zoro walked to the railing. That was a lot to learn about Nina. She seems so happy and carefree. Why is Light's Tear with Red Blade? It seems so weird that both swords are cursed. But what's with Nina, how does she fit into this? And where is the other girl? They seemed really close being lovers and all. Is she going to go through her whole journey? If so she's going to be fainting a lot. She sensed something behind her and turns in a flash only to spot all three swords. So this is where they are. She sees light being shined and turn to the sunrise. The red, or orange in the sky is beautiful but she remembered something from Nina. Nina once saw the sunrise start with red to shade into purple then blue. It was significantly better than this.

"Zoro," she hears her name being called softly. She turns to see Sanji staring at her wide eyed. It's like he's seeing a ghost.

"Cook." She calls back.

"You're awake." He states, still unable to believe she has finally opened her eyes again. She nods as her answers. She doesn't know what else to say to that. What can she say? She was never one for apologizing, plus what would she apologize for? 'Sorry for fainting because of my red cursed sword,' or 'sorry I was unable to help during any fights.' That's not her.

Sanji's glad she's awake now. He remembers the conversation they all had about her.

///

They all gathered in the galley. Sitting at the table everyone looked at Luffy, he seemed to be thinking about something but as soon as Sanji set down the food everything else didn't matter. Well it's not like Zoro fainting and being in a coma like state wasn't important and shouldn't matter but Luffy knew she would be ok but the others, they had different opinion.

"It's the curse sword isn't it?" Usopp asks remembering when he touched the crimson one.

"It has to be, this only happened when after she got them." Nami says. Sanji serves the ladies as the boys serve themselves.

"Would getting rid of them help Zoro?" Chopper questions out loud. That question made the whole grew freeze. They all thought about it and all came to the same conclusion.

Yes. Yes it would.

It has to. She always fainted when she was touching those swords. It's only happened twice now but they didn't like it. They've all seen Zoro bed written and bandaged from head to toe, yes she doesn't have bandages on now but this all reminds them of an instance where she was and didn't wake up for a while. Chopper has said that she's fine but what if it causes problems later down the line. That's what worries everyone.

"So should we get rid of them?" Nami asks.

"It's not like we could touch them." Usopp says.

"If it means Zoro doesn't go into a coma then do it." Franky answers.

"Would that be wise though. How would Zoro react when she learns what we did?" Brook asks.

"If she wakes up." Sanji adds. Food is served but no one but Luffy is eating.

"But if we do get rid of the swords, she would wake up then right?" Nami questions.

"That does seem to make the most sense." Robin says, "it mostly seems to be up to us though since we are the only ones who could touch the crimson one." She adds looking at Nami. The orange haired girl nods. It really is up to them. Should she do it? But this is for Zoro to make her feel better since Chopper can't. It has to be done.

"Don't touch her sword." Luffy says. He looks at every single member in the eye, first the boys then Nami and Robin. His gaze locked on them longer than the boys.

"Ok." Nami says looking down at her food. Robin and the boys nod. Captain's orders.

\\\\\

"How long was I asleep this time?" Zoro asks. She caught the frown Sanji made before it vanished and turned to his normal face. He look over to the sunrise and took out a cigarette from his inside blazer pocket. He then took out his lighter from his pants pocket. This seemed to be him prolonging his answer. Seemed dramatic for Zoro for no reason but whatever, the cook like to be dramatic sometimes. 

Sanji exhaled a plume of smoke. He caught her eyes. "Two weeks." Sanji said. Zoro wasn't surprised, it shouldn't be. If that small dream sequence the first time was one week this one was longer and more detailed. If she's being honest with herself, she thought it would be longer but she had one more question.

"Did we dock at an island?" She asked worried for his answer.

"Yes." He said exhaling some smoke again. Sanji noticed she looked sad. Zoro had missed an opportunity to investigate. Granted she didn't know what to do yet but she was just gonna go with it, trust in luck. It hasn't failed her yet. "It was inhabited, just forest and jungles. We only stopped to get some supplies and wood."

Wood? "Was there a fight?" She asks. Again Sanji noticed the look she gave him. It made his heart thump faster.

"No, bad storm." Her face got worse. He knew she didn't like leaving the crew helpless. It might sound ridiculous for a crew to be helpless one person down, and they weren't but with a small crew like this every extra hand helps no matter how small. Yes they handled it without her but having her there would have been better. Hopefully this would...

"ZORO!!!" The swords-woman looks over to see Luffy up. She gives him a smile. Being comatose for two weeks must have worried everyone. With Luffy's outburst everyone woke up instantly. Even Chopper who is in the infirmary (it's also his bed room). 

With one look of her green hair, her grey eye and tan, goddess figure, all of her nakama ran to give her a hug. Happy to see her standing, out of the bed. They all got more worried after a week and everyday after was miserable.


	14. Throw Away

After the reunion of sorts everyone but Zoro went to do their own thing. Zoro decided to stay and look at the sunrise for a while longer. It was weird for everyone because Zoro would never do such a thing but she was comatose for two week after being comatose for a week, barely any time in between, only a day. They let her be, well kind of, everyone's eyes are on her. Everyone but Luffy. He went to sit at the head of Sunny to enjoy the morning breeze. No one wanted her to faint and fall overboard.

Zoro took the time to think about the dream, if it can be called that now. Nina the bounty hunter. She had made a name for herself as the 'Dark Hero' because of how others have known her. She's nice when she's the hero to others but when she takes down bounties she's quite the sadist, and real dark. Zoro understood where the nickname came from and it brought out some memories from the straw hat's old bounty hunting days.

There's one thing that bothers her though, where does the Red Blade come in on all this or the other girl. She doesn't even know how old they are. How old were they when they met? How many years is she going to going through in these dreams?

With the sun out in the sky Zoro turn to look at her swords. She doesn't think they have hard feelings towards her. They're not trying to put her in harm like most other cursed swords would. She walks towards them and slides the pads of her index finger down the crimson and is hit with happiness and blood-lust.

"Breakfast is ready!" Sanji shouts. Zoro turns and goes to join the others. She sits in her seat. Just like always she starts to serve herself. She piles the food on her plate and digs in with her usual fervor. At first but then her and Luffy start having a competition on who could eat more without actually starting the race. The others watch her eating plate after plate.

It made sense too. She hasn't eaten in two weeks and she is feeling it now. She was so caught up in thinking that she didn't pay attention to how hungry she is. Even after Luffy sat back to be able to digest his full and extended stomach Zoro kept eating. When she started to slow down Sanji decides to speak up. "I think you should throw away those swords." He says and everyone looks at him, even Zoro paused to look at him. He saw the look on everyone's face. He looked away with a sigh then looked Zoro straight in the eyes. She flinched a little because they have never looked at each other in the eye before, well not without shouting and fighting. "You should get rid of the swords, they are only causing problems." He says.

Zoro felt a vein start popping on her forehead. 'Who is he to tell her?' She started frown, "Why do you care?" She says, they could hear the venom in her voice.

"I'm not the only one thinking this Zoro, Chopper doesn't know what is wrong and how to fix you! We are all missing our crew mate! It's not good for you to be passing out for no reason! And it's obvious you were starving! We thought it would only last one one week like last time but it ended up being two weeks! We didn't know what to do!" Sanji shouted as he stood up.

"You have no right to tell me what to do with _my_ swords. I don't tell you what to do with your knives or ingredients. I will not throw _my_ swords away, I like them." Zoro says as she too stands up. She knows that she is causing problems right now but it will soon be over when she figures out why she keeps getting those dreams. And she knows even if she does get rid of them it will come back. She did a quick test, she threw them in the sea and they came back in a shark. It was weird. She accepted it and then they got attacked by Marines.

"So what!? Are you just going to have to faint at random times when touching that katana?! Are we going to have to protect you when we have to fight!?" Sanji shouts. Everyone else just stares at them, looking back and forth. They agree with Sanji but should they voice it?

"It will solve itself! I'm trying to tame Red Blade! It's going to take a while. I'm not going to and nothing you say will change my mind!!" Zoro shouted. This isn't up for debate.

"I agree with Sanji, Zoro it's to dangerous." Chopper steps up. Everyone looks at the little reindeer. Zoro then looks at everyone and sees that they are all nodding. Her eyes widen. They are actually not trusting her is, that it or is it...

"It's dangerous Zoro." Luffy says. Zoro felt crushed. Yes, she knows it's dangerous but she has to do this. She got attached to Nina. She needs to find out the rest, she need to know how her story ends. She needs to help Nina but she still doesn't know how. She just needs time. But this isn't the worst that's happen so why are they acting like this now.

"Why? No one said anything when..." She looks down and her hair shadows her eyes. They backed up when something black came out. Sanji and Luffy got into a fighting stance. This is not going to end well. Sanji knew what this is, he's caught a glimpse of it at Enis Lobby. Asura. Zoro looked up and glared at everyone, "I don't care, they stay with me!" She shouts then runs away.

"Where..?" Sanji asks.

"Not that it's any of your business but I'm going to clean my swords!" Zoro shouts as she slams the door shut. They stayed in the kitchen until Zoro and them have calmed down. Maybe they shouldn't have said anything but she needed to know what they feel. She is apart of this crew too, and her fainting all the time isn't something the future Pirate King needs.


	15. Apologize

They sat there in the kitchen. All staring out the port hole, there they saw Zoro, back facing them. They saw all the swords around her, still in their sheath. Zoro set the oil and little cotton on the deck besides her. They all watch as she unsheathed one katana and cleaned it. They looked at each other then back at her.

They overstepped. Sanji and Luffy going so far as to get ready to fight her when they sensed Asura. They didn't have to go that far, as to tell her to throw away some of her swords. That would be like telling Nami to throw away money she got from gambling or Luffy meat he was given to that might be slightly poisoned. Luffy could handle it, the poison and Nami doesn't care if she got money from gambling. It was money. They should apologize to her and just tell her why they said what they said.

Sanji came in to the galley, he sighs as he looks up at the others. He shakes his head with a frown on his face. He looks like a kicked puppy. They all tried to say they're sorry but she didn't acknowledge them. When they tried to get to look her in the eyes she would turn her head away like a child. Sanji was the last one to try. So far nothing.

"Well that didn't work." Usopp says.

"She sure is mad, so much so that she even ignored Luffy." Robin says. They all remembered watching Luffy go over to her. He started talking but Zoro continue to clean her swords. He even did his usual idiotic things but Zoro didn't even crack a smile, she always does when Luffy did his stupid things.

"I don't think Zoro has ever been mad at Luffy before." Usopp says.

"That's because out of all of us here Zoro understands Luffy the most." Nami says. "How do we show we're sorry?" She asks. Zoro's never gotten mad at them before. They've never needed to to apologize to her, actually the only person who has ever needed to say sorry for something is Usopp.

"Well trying to talk to her right now is not getting us anywhere." Robin points out.

"Maybe we should wait." Chopper says.

"Yes, let her calm down a little before we try to talk or do anything. Who knows how she feels right now." Brook says.

"We're just worried about her." Usopp says.

"Yes but she is her own person. We can't order her around, tell her what to buy and not to buy, what to keep and what to throw away." Brook says.

"How long should we wait?"

"Let's try to apologize at dinner. Maybe Sanji could make something special for her?" Robin says, all eyes on the cook. He looks away with a slight blush on his face and nods. The idea of making something just for Zoro gets his imagination going wild. It's happened with Nami and Robin but to think it would happen with Zoro. Sanji is always ready to make something special for the ladies but to think he'll need to think of something for Zoro. He's kind of excited. And he should be. With the change to Zoro's gender, she's changed. She has started to express herself a lot more, she's also started to talk more, and since she always hangs out with Nami and Robin she is starting to act more like a girl too. Her mannerisms are more girly. She brushes her hair, does her hair, twirls her hair in her hand, she sits with her legs closed (something Nami smacked into her) and her clothes are nicer too. Granted they are tom boyish but it's a big change.

***

To everyone's surprise, Sanji really went all out. They thought the cook would hold back because it's Zoro but they are wrong, he made it seem like Zoro is royalty. It's all her favorites and more. Sadly there is nothing sweet for dessert but he's worked his way around that for Chopper to also enjoy what he has in mind.

Sadly the only one who didn't walk in is Zoro. "Where is she?" Sanji asks. They all just shrug and shake their head. After they discussed on how Zoro felt and that Sanji should make something so they can all tell Zoro they're sorry, they walked outside the galley to see that she was gone and so were her katanas. Sanji sighs. Zoro just as to be as stubborn as a mule. Sanji steps outside the galley and takes a deep breath. "Get your ass out here marimo!!" Sanji shouts. "Do you want Luffy to starve?" He asks and in the background Luffy ask why. "We're not going to start dinner until you have started, so unless you want the whole crew to starve and eat cold meals get out here and sit down!" He says. He stands his ground and stands straight, arms crossed over his chest, cigarette in his mouth.

After a minute of silence Sanji sees Zoro at the crows nest, she opens the window and looks down at Sanji, frown on her face, a vein showing on her forehead. He knew saying that would work. She may be pissed at them but she wouldn't let them go hungry because of her, especially Luffy. She lifts her bare foot to the window sill and jumps down. She wore her white tank top and black sports shorts with white stripes down the side. As she walk to Sanji she took her ponytail off. Letting her green hair down. She doesn't give him a second glance as she walks past him. She doesn't look at the others either, still upset at them, as she goes to her seat. 

She sits down waiting for Sanji. When Sanji comes to them he serves the ladies their drink and with that dinner starts. Zoro stuffs her mouth with more food than normal so she has a reason to not talk. She didn't want to talk to them right now. Cleaning her swords did calm her down but she would get upset again thinking about it.

They knew what she was doing. She didn't look at them, and stayed to herself. She's ignoring them and they knew that. "Listen Zoro..." Nami starts.

"We are sorry about what we said this morning." Chopper said.

"We went to far. It wasn't our place to tell you what to do with your new swords."

"Hopefully you can forgive us."

"Sorry Zoro." Luffy says taking a pause in eating.

"Hope you enjoy your food." Sanji says.

She could see that they all mean what they say but that still doesn't change what they did. How could they? Well she knows why they did it. She understands. She was unsure about her katanas too but after thinking about it she knew she couldn't give them up. They didn't know that. She can't stay mad at them for worrying about her. She gives them a nod.

They gave a collective sigh of relief. She forgave them. They all got their happy spirits back. Dinner got the usual straw hat atmosphere.

After dinner they ate the some banana bread with dip, chocolate and cream.

Zoro finished and stood to get up but she felt it. She felt her body get heavy, her legs wobbled and her eyes started to close. She couldn't take a step and all she could to was give into gravity and fall. She fell on some empty plates placed at the corner and took them with her as she fell to the floor. Some shattered which made a loud noise and they all turned to her. She lay on her side, tilted as her hair sprayed out like vines, some covered her eyes.


	16. Harsh Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro is sees the world from Nina's eyes

Nina stood there at the edge of town getting ready to continue on with her life as a bounty hunter. She's become numb at it. All the people she's met have been either assholes who think she's lying or they think she needs to be protected. The other females either think she's brave for doing what she's doing or they pity her for some unknown reason. She hasn't made a friend in any town she visits, not for the lack of trying. It's just that people are mean and she doesn't like the way they treat her.

She wasn't forced into this, like she feels some think she is. She became a bounty hunter of her own volition. Her family has built their fortune on bounty hunting. They are strong and she is the next in line. If she wants to rule her father's company she has to get experience. Of course she didn't need to but she wanted to, she felt like it, her dream is to become the next head of her family. Rule the small island that her mother does. Of course her family didn't want to stop her, experience is good to have.

Now she wants to give everything up. She's called the Dark Hero but sometimes she wants the asshole to get pillaged by pirates, wants those who didn't believe in her to get robbed by bandits, those who made fun of her to get hurt or even die by someone else. She was done helping people when they really didn't deserve it and honestly she didn't feel an obligation to. She even considered becoming a pirate. Forget her family, her younger brother can run the island, she just wants to be happy. She wants to feel excited like she did when she first started. Wanting to help everyone. 

Zoro sympathized with her. She may not have wanted to become a bounty hunter but in order to continue her dream to become the strongest she needed money. Even then she knew that it kind of sucked to be a bounty hunter. No one really liked you, no one really respected you. They all thought that they deserved to be saved because they are them. They're not a pirate, not a bandit, don't have a bounty on their heads. No one wanted to be your friend, no one really got close. It was your job, you are obligated as a bounty hunter to save others. That's why Zoro was different, she didn't call herself that, she wasn't really a bounty hunter, she just did it for money.

Nina is different. She wanted to and saw the cruel reality first hand.

She walks up to a random person, he's freaking out about something. Doesn't matter to her, it has nothing to do with her. At least until he says, "if only the Dark Hero was here." He says to himself. She takes a closer look. His clothes are nice, expensive really but worn out.

"That's me. How can I help?" She says. Her tone not as energetic and willing as it was in the beginning. She been doing this for a year now and has gotten bored of all people. He turns to her happiness fills his eyes but as he takes in Nina his expression gets more unhappy. She wore brown boots that go up to her knees. Black pants that are tight on her legs. A belt that holds a knife on the back and her katana on her side, she has a small blue pouch tied to her thigh. Her shirt tucked into her pants and her sleeves folded to her elbows, a backpack that holds her clothes, money, and other necessities. She wore black gloves and a black cowboy hat with white string. She put her hair into a bread that fall down her back.

The man starts laughing. "You're the Dark Hero. He's suppose to have taken down a whole two ships of pirates. Taken a mountain full of bandits to jail. You seem to have trouble standing." He says. Yup that's her, able to take down two full ships of pirates and t whole mountain of bandits but she just travels across a country by foot so she's tired. Her feet hurt, and she wants to sleep without worrying that the wildlife will come and try to eat her. She doesn't have time for their shit.

"Whatever, is there a place I can rent a room for the night?" She says. He stops laughing only to chuckle here and there. He points to a bar and smiles. 

"That bar doubles as an inn, they might have a room spare." He says, she nods as thanks and leaves him. She goes over and walks in. The place rowdy with people but not townspeople. There seem to be a distinct difference. These people were either pirates or bandits but they don't really seem to be causing trouble. Then there are the townspeople, easy to notice as they are the ones cowering in fear. Nina walks in and looks around. She doesn't see the boss here so they are all his underlings. She walks up to the bar and asks the barmaid for a room. "Sorry sweetie but the only room we have available is a two twin bed one."

"That's fine." She says. Tired laced her voice. The barmaid nods and hands her the key as she lays down some money for one night and a meal. She goes into the room and lays on the closets bed. She set her bag on the side of the bed. Her hat on the nightstand along with her gloves. She takes her katana off her belt and sets it against the nightstand. She takes her boots, pants and belt off just letting it lay on the floor on the side. It doesn't matter to her. She gets under the covers, warm after spending so many night in the cold and on the ground. She could feel sleep taking her and her eyes close. 

But alas it's not meant be. There is a knock on her door. She frowns. Who's disturbing her well deserved sleep. Zoro felt herself getting angry too. Nina gets up in nothing but her dress shirt and answers the door with a frown. Zoro gasps to herself as she sees who it is. It's the other girl. She's here.

___

Usopp who sat next to Zoro looks over to see her on the floor. "Zoro!" Chopper says getting up from his seat across from her. Usopp, being closer gets up and takes her in his arms. Moving her hair to see her face, her eyes closed.

"Looks like it happened again."

"But she doesn't have her katana. Why?"


	17. The Art Of Surprise

"It doesn't really matter now. It seems to have connected fully with her." Robin says.

"You mean the red sword?" Nami asks.

"Yes. Since she's nowhere near the sword and she's passed out it must have connected to her, or taken control of her body." Robin says. 

"Let's put her to bed, Usopp." Chopper says. Sanji stares. He knows they made Zoro upset about it but he still can't feel upset about it. Her decision is so irresponsible. They are all worried about her. He's worried about her. Why does she need to keep those stupid swords? And he's kind of jealous of Usopp carrying her. 

The group is preoccupied with Zoro they didn't notice the pirate ship that came close. Nami screams with Chopper and Brook as a cannon misses them by a hair, flying over them. They all look over to see that's it's not just one pirate ship it's two big ones and a small one following them. That one seemed really out of place but that's not really the problem now. They are down one man. What do they do?

"Let's fight." Luffy says getting ready.

"Make it fast!" Nami says as she looks to the side. "There's a storm co-" but before she could finish a flash of lightning strikes. Not a second after the waves get rough and rain starts to pour. "The storm is here!" Nami corrects herself.

"What's the plan?" Usopp asks, on one knee as he held Zoro's unconscious body.

"Usopp put Zoro in her bed. Franky, Chopper, Robin and I will keep Sunny steady and try to get out the storm as you join Sanji, Brook and Luffy in the fight." Nami instructs. Usopp pales a little. He knows he's fine, he could hold himself in a fight but he just doesn't feel that confidence when one of his friends, one of the strongest is currently unconscious in his lap at the moment. He would much rather get protection duty, protection of Zoro as long as it meant he stayed on the Sunny.

"I think I have the I-can't-leave-Zoro's-side illne-" Usopp is cut off by laughter that didn't belong to anyone on the crew. They look around but all their heads turn to the middle of the deck as the Sunny shakes more in the uneven waves. Usopp holds onto Zoro close to make sure she doesn't fall. When they look to see who it is they are sighted with a huge man, not a giant but tall and full of muscle.

Nami and Usopp are useless as their weapons are somewhere else. Nami thought they still had time to go and get them. Franky stood in front of Usopp and Zoro to protect them, an action Usopp is thankful for. He's a sitting duck without his Kuro Kabuto. The pirate smiled at them wickedly as he saw their shocked expressions. Surprise is always the way to go when going up against someone. He was also able to see that an unknown woman is out and he hasn't seen Zoro yet, if he's not here now then he's not here at all. At least he's not well enough to fight. Maybe sick and in bed but that won't matter. He can take them down. He was hoping to go against the Pirate Hunter, hoping to test his strength.

Usopp looked down as he felt Zoro move in his arms. He saw her get up but the look on her face was new, not something he would expect to see Zoro make as she just woke up from another blackout, as he likes to calm them. She got into a running position and in a flash she was gone, having gone under Franky and rammed her small frame into the pirate knocking him over on his back. Zoro sat on his chest perfectly. Since her small hands couldn't wrap around his thick neck she pushed her palm down horizontally down on his neck instead, causing him to have trouble breathing. His whole hand holding onto Zoro's forearm trying to get her small hand off of his neck but she wouldn't budge.

Usopp stood up and walks around Franky to see Zoro on top of the man's chest like a kitten on a regular size human. They all watched in wonder, curious on what's she doing and what will happen next.

Seductively, Zoro trails her right index finger around his chest with an evil smile, never looking away from his eyes. Those close enough to see his eyes say that they went from shock to fear in less than ten seconds. He didn't know what she was doing but he didn't like it, he couldn't breath and he didn't know a woman could be this strong. She was just laying in the skinny long nose man's arms a second ago. No way she's a straw hat. There are only two females on the crew.

"W-w-wh-ho a-ar-are y-ou?" he asks trying to breath but every time he let out a word, or tried to, he lost more air in his lungs and he couldn't get more air in. Zoro's evil grin grew wider, that send chills down everyone's spine.

They were all worried, at this point they knew that that wasn't Zoro. They call him a demon as a sub nickname (can't always call a pirate "Pirate Hunter") but he would never torment his victims like a cat would a mice. They were worried what Zoro would answer, was it some evil pirate that possessed the sword and in turn Zoro or was it some crazy samurai?

Zoro stopped trailing her index finger around his chest. She hummed to let him know she heard his questions. She dug her nails in his skin, effectively making an X over his heart. "I'm Ale-" She stops herself with a shake. "I'm Roronoa Zoro." She says showing off Zoro's perfectly straight white teeth and the sharp incisors she has making her look like a beast, demon, they know her for. Her teeth alignment making it seem like she had the teeth of a tiger, or a beast much worse. The pirate's eyes widen with more fear and dread. This is the grandline. Who knows what there is? It's not entirely impossible for Zoro to change genders. Fuck he regretted not following his captains orders in waiting till they got closer. He should have waiting like the plan said too so no one goes up against the strawhat's by themselves.

He saw the look in Zoro's eyes and knew this is it. No way his friends can save him now. He saw as Zoro raised her right hand up. Her hand closed and straight, pointing directly at him. Her middle finger making the perfect tip, like a tip of a spear. Her arm blackens with armament haki. He looks back at her eyes to see a spark there, for what he wouldn't know but it is there. 

In one swift motion her arms came down impaling him though where the X mark was. Choppers eyes widen in horror at what she just did. They heard bones crack and the disgusting sound of something wet slipping and sliding. The pirate let out a silent scream. Nami covered her mouth, Robin stared silently with her eyes wide open, Luffy and Sanji just stared with no expression, Chopper and Usopp had tears, Franky and Brook looked with mouth open to the floor.

Zoro broke through skin, muscle, and bone before getting to the organ she wanted. She gripped onto his. He let out a gasp at the odd feeling of someone touching inside of him. She has her hand on his heart in the most unromantic way. This is not the way he thought he would go, a woman on top of him, holding him down, one hand on his throat and the other in his chest holding onto his heart. A stray tear left his eyes but camouflaged in the rain. He felt has she got a strong hold on it and her next action takes him by surprise, but this whole thing took him by surprise. Oh the irony.

He felt her hand wrap around his heart, then she started to pull. She pulled her arm back out taking his heart with her. The thick veins following until they tugged back where she mercilessly pulled harder effectively tearing it, severing his muscle from the rest of him, it stopped beating instantly. She sat there on his still chest as she look at his heart. Her hand and most of her forearm covered in blood, the tips of her hair got stain red too. She looked at the ships coming towards them and smirked again. She closed her hand into a fist popping the heart like a balloon. Blood getting half on her face and more in her hair.

She finally stood up and reached her right hand out and the crimson sword landed in her blooded palm.


	18. Battle With "Zoro"

The rain had let up but the waves did not. The other ship had also gotten a lot closer. They couldn't dwell to much on the killed pirate. Someone else most likely would have kicked, punched, shot, or pushed him off the deck. And in waves like these he would have gone under and drowned.

Still going with the plan, with slight changes, Sanji, Luffy, Brook and Zoro, instead of Usopp went to fight. But not really. As soon as Zoro jumped off Sunny onto the closest ship she had unsheathed her katana and started fighting. No mercy. The others followed and got a closer look at how she fought. This time she used her scabbard in the fight along with her fists. She would smack a pirate with the scabbard stunning them for a while as she fully dealt with someone else. Keeping him stunned till she can get back to him. That had confirmed it, seeing her fight like that confirmed that that was not Zoro. The boys didn't have to do much so they went to the other ship from the ship they currently were on. During the boys fight they looked over to see the ship Zoro fought on sink. Sanji stared at Zoro standing on the top of the sails looking at the Sunny. Blood covered her and she wasn't wearing any shoes again.

The pirate tried to sneak up from being him but Sanji kicked behind him in his chest before he twirled around to face him and kick his head in the floorboards. He looked back to see that Zoro had disappeared. She went off to fight some more, he had no doubt that is what she did. There was still one little ship to deal with.

When they got back to the ship Zoro or "Zoro" stood on the other side of the railing. Facing towards the horizon, north of where the sun is setting. Chopper went up to her to tell her to get a shower to wash off the blood. Since the rain and waves have stopped and the waters are calm again it was a good opportunity to wash. As Chopper raised his hoof to touch her leg she climbs onto to railing. "They're coming." She says. They couldn't hear her properly before but her voice is deep. Not Zoro's at all, but it would be if Zoro shouted at the top of her lungs millions of times for some unknown reason.

"Who is?" Luffy asks. 

"The other's." She looks at Luffy with her evil grin. "They," she motions to the ships currently sinking on the other side of the railing, "were the first wave."

"How many waves and how do you know?" Nami asks.

"Well, Nami, one of the pirates cried it out before I killed him thinking it would spare him if he told me. And he didn't say how many only that they were the first so there must be more." Zoro stared at her blood stained hands and smiled at them as her katana rest on her side. It was like Zoro was admiring a new pedicure. Nami and Usopp went to get their weapons before coming back with towels to quickly dry themselves off. Zoro stayed the way she is, waiting on the railing for the second wave to come closer. Sitting down, her right legs under her left thigh, her left leg handing over the railing, swaying back and forth as she wait patently.

They all just stared at her. The last time she just killed everyone and gave Zoro her body back. What made it different this time?

***

Usopp stood up and pointed at the horizon, small figures in the distance. "I think they're here." Usopp said. Zoro stayed still, still to far away for her to truly care but the others were shocked. They thought "Zoro" just made it up. They didn't see a ship and Luffy and Sanji couldn't sense one close. All of them didn't know if they could trust her, she maybe in Zoro's body but that didn't make her Zoro.

***

They didn't start fighting until the ships got close. During the fight they had learned that the pirates that attacked them where all in alliance to take them down and become apart of the supernova or something new, something stronger than the supernova. The first wave was more like the scouting party. When they spotted the strawhat they let the others know, they were told to fight to tire them out. The second wave was the reinforcements but they were taking to long and did not come on time. The third and fourth wave were to keep the straw hats in place till the fifth wave came. The fifth wave is were the captains of the alliance were at. 

They thought that by the time they joined the fight that the crew would be either tired or a little beat up. Hoping that one of the men would have hurt or injured someone but the straw hats appeared like they didn't fight at all. With the last wave Zoro happily volunteered to fight. Even told them that they didn't need to lift a finger at all. Zoro went and fought them. The crew could hear the scream of terror. 

***

When all is done Zoro walks back to the Sunny, even more blood covered her. Usopp reached forward to try to wipe some blood off of her but Zoro stopped gripping his hand tightly. "Don't touch me. At all." She glares at Usopp and everyone else. She goes to the foremast and rests. She gets comfortable with her katana in her hand. Holding it like a child holds a teddy bear. In seconds she's asleep leaving them to stare at her.

Usopp rubs his wrist. "That hurt." He says.

"Looks like this person doesn't like to be touched by us." Chopper says.

"Seems she doesn't even like us." Nami says.

"But she still fought for us." Robin points out.

"It's still Zoro." Sanji says.

"How do we clean her of all the blood?"


	19. An Island

Zoro felt herself waking up which she didn't want to. She just saw the other girl. She was right there at the door. She wanted to know what is about to happen next. What is she doing there? But something else told her that she needed to wake up, that is was _time_ to wake up. She didn't want to but she did. Opening her eyes she saw the green grass of the sunny. She lay there on her side. Slowly getting up she looked around to find herself alone. She heard something thunk on the floor and saw the crimson blade. She reached for it to stop. She looked at her hand, like it's new, then she lifted another one. Both hands covered in blood. She looked down at her lap, legs, and other places on her body to find dried blood there. 

She couldn't help it, it just came out. She screams at the top of her lungs. Why was she covered in in dried blood? She stood up to look at the spot she was laying in. There are small blood droplets on the grass where she was just laying. She looks up to see the boys coming out of the room but looking tired. She could sense the girls coming out of their room. She looked at them worried. They looked at her shocked and happy. She must have been asleep for a long time for them to look at her like that. 

She did see that no one was wrapped in bandages so they were fine. If they did get injured she must have been out long enough for them to heal. But they aren't hurt now so that's all that matters to her.

Her crew gathered around her.

"You finally woke up." Chopper walks up to her with a smile she did not return. 

"What the hell! Why am I covered in blood?" She asks.

"While you were out your body was possessed and fought off some pirates, actually a lot of pirates, some marines and couple of bounty hunters." Usopp counts on his fingers as he explains.

"All by yourself." Chopper adds.

"You all seem very calm about it." Zoro says, finally finding herself calming down too. She stood up straight not hunched over as she inspected her body.

"We had a lot longer to deal and accept that who ever is possessing your body is a murdering lunatic." Usopp says. The comment making Zoro's eye brow raise curiously.

"Well as long as you're all safe." She says, she looks at the ground then at them. "I should take a shower." Zoro walks off leaving the katana on the floor. She goes and takes a shower.

She scrubs off the crusty dried blood. It going down the drain. She made sure to scrub hard, getting every crevice of her body it maybe in. She sighed at the feeling of getting clean, and the hot water soothing those muscles the person possessing her has been using. It took a while to wash her hair till all the blood came off.

When she stood out of the washroom she heard something she has been waiting to hear. "Island!" Usopp yelled. Zoro's eyes widen and she smiles. 

Finally.

She rushes out to the front next to Luffy. There is was, a land mass, she can finally start to get some information on her katanas. She actually made a list of questions to asks, just in case she forgot. She rushes to get her katanas, including Wado, then up to the crows nest to get the list and lastly back to Luffy. They were closer but still far off. 

As she thought about going to ask Nami she noticed she didn't put any shoes on, actually she was still in a towel. She goes to the girls room and changes. She puts on her gym short shorts, combat boots, a white undershirt and a dark green leather jacket with no hood, Robin got her that and her red sash to hold her katanas. As she ran to go back to Luffy she got stopped.

"Zoro!!" She stops in her tracks and looks at who yelled her name. "What are you doing!? Running around in nothing but a towel, then you get change but still haven't dried your hair." Nami says walking up to her. Zoro touches her hair. Oh, right it's still wet. She didn't notice it with all the excitement.

"Here let me." Robin comes up to her with a towel in hand. Zoro just turns around and lets her dry her hair. As Robin dried Zoro's hair she asks, "you seem to be very excited?"

"It's been a while since I've been on an island." Zoro says. They stare at her, her eye lighting up with excitement the same Luffy's does with the mention of meat. This all took them by surprise. They've been on an island, it wasn't inhabited but it was still an island. They then remembered that she was in her black out when they landed. They were all worried but Chopper stayed with her the whole time they were on the island. They stayed there longer than they should have because it was really peaceful, Luffy didn't get into any trouble but they did have to leave. It was worrisome that Zoro wasn't waking up.

"We'll be there in an hour." Nami says walking back to her lawn chair she was resting in. Robin does too, to continue reading her book. 

An hour? Zoro couldn't wait that long. Oh and she also needed money for some cleaning oils and some cleaners for her blood stained clothes. She looks at Nami but stops, instead she turns back to the foremast. She bends down and reaches under the seat. After feeling the wood for a second she found a the spot, Zoro opens a small hidden compartment and grabs a bag of money. She closes the small compartment then ties the bag of money to her sash. Nami hears this and looks up to see the bag. Shocked. Zoro then just leaves.

"Wait! Zoro where did you get that money?" But Zoro doesn't answer.

"Luffy!" Zoro shouts to see the straw hat pop up behind one of the of points of Sunny's main. "I want to get to the island. Can you launch me there?" She points to the island.

Luffy thinks about this for a second before nodding, "sure." He gets up and back on board, he puts both hand on the point of the main and steps back stretching his arms back, past the helm, as far as he can go back. "Zoro." He looks to her. She gives him a smile and sprints to him, she wrap her arms around his neck and hops on his back.

"Ready." She nods. 

In a hop they are launched forward.

"Ahh!! Luffy just launched himself and Zoro to the island!!" Chopper shouts. This causes everyone to gather at the helm.

"That idiot." Sanji says biting down on his cigarette.

"Which one?" Nami asks Sanji. "We don't even know what's on the island, we don't know the rules yet." She falls to her knees. Both of them are absolutely going to cause trouble.


	20. The Town

Zoro and Luffy landed with a loud crash into the forest this island has. They both got up like they didn't crash from the sky and headed towards the town. Luffy hungry and Zoro with her list. They both didn't get far before they were lost. Having no clue on which direction to go in. So they did the smartest thing, look for the highest place they could fine, climb said thing and see if they could see the town.

Zoro climbed the tree and looked around till she spotted the town. "Hey Luffy!! It's to our right!!" She shouts. She doesn't hear a response. Instead she heard the leaves ruffling. She looks, getting ready to fight whatever monkey came out of it but then she saw something yellow, or tan, and a red stripe. Luffy's head then pop out from the leaves, he turns his head to see where the town Zoro found is. He moves his body till he's facing it then hops down the tree, still holding onto the top.

"Come down Zoro!!" Luffy shouts from below.

"Okay!!" Using Luffy's arms like a zipline she lands with a thud and she holds onto Luffy's neck again. Again Luffy jumps letting his arms do the rest. They are again slung into the air, but this time it's different, it will confuse Zoro but it wasn't as much force for some reason. As they were over head the town they fell. Zoro let go of Luffy and just feel with him.

They landed in a fountain, causing a huge splash and those around to look at them. Luffy and Zoro crawled out the fountain wet but satisfied that they made it to the town. "We made it!!" Luffy shouted. But then rubbed his stomach as it growled like a monster. Zoro walked to him, with a smile.

"Since we're here we can't cause any trouble. Here." Zoro reaches into the bag of money and gives a hand full of it to Luffy, who stares at it like he would meat. "Buy as much food as you want as long as you don't cause trouble." She says pulling his ear.

"Promise." Luffy says with a rapid head nod. She lets him go with a sigh. "MEAT!!!" he shouts as he runs, following his nose. She just smiles and shakes her head. No way that's going to last, and she doesn't expect much. Luffy will find himself in trouble somehow, weather he gets roped into this islands problem or he causes a problem for the island. Zoro looks around from where she stood.

Where does she start?

She takes out her list and looked through it hoping to find a good way to start.

**Find more about the curse  
Find out more about both swords  
Get more information about both girls  
Check if dark hero was a legend  
More about the family dark hero  
See what family does now**

What might be easy would be finding out more about the swords. She could just go to a blacksmith shop and asks questions, if the swords are well known they should be able to get something out of it.

With a first plan of action set she look around. No blacksmith shop on this street. So she wonder around looking for it but is coming up empty. She was getting frustrated. 

"Hey cutie?" She heard and instantly got a vein popping on her forehead. She turns to see three guys looking at her with not so innocent looks in their eyes. They look her from head to toe. She had long smooth hair, her face is round, with big round eye, a scar across one of them but that didn't matter. Her chest is rather huge compared to how short she is, how slim her waist is and how it curved into her wide hips, her thick thighs and calves. She is perfect. They could see her breast from the wet t shirt she had on, her leather jacket zipped up enough to cover her nipples. Her shirt and jacket also riding up so her stomach was showing, the way the water slid down her tan skin made them crave her. 

They got really close, started sniffing her and one wrapped their arm around her neck though with the lack of height he tilted onto her at an odd angle. At this moment she understood what it must have been like to be in the sights of the cook and did she feel sorry for him at this moment.

"Do you want to come with us?" A different one asks as he licked his lips creepily as he eyed Zoro up and down again.

"No thanks." Zoro says pushing the one with his arm around her away.

"Come on it'll be fun." He pleaded. Well she wasn't in this town for fun.

"No." She begins to walk away but one of them blocked her path. She tries to go around him but he follows her step and blocks her. "Look!! I don't have time for this, either move or I will do it for you." She threatens. They laugh and she growls. With how cute her face is now her threatening face looks like a pouting on for some reason, and her growls aren't nearly as monstrous as before. 

"Look," he says with a grin she did not like seeing, "we know all the fun places, why pretend you don't want to be with us? Stop with your strong facade, with your swords and leather jacket and be with us, we'll show you a good time." He leans into her ear, "we both know you just want to spread your legs." He says. He stands back and looks at her with a shit eating grin. Oh how she wanted to wipe it off his face at this moment, but she didn't have time for their shit, she needed to get to the blacksmith shop.

Then things went in slow motion. Zoro watched as he extended his hand right forward, she watched his hand come close to her at first Zoro though he was going to grab her arm and pull him to her but it just kept coming straight right... at... her... chest. Her eyes widen as he got close to fondling her breast. Her mind went into hyper-drive. Her right hand reached up and stopped his wrist. She looks him in the face and he gave her a look of disappointment. Why did he think that was going to work? 

He tried to pull his hand back but she held it in place. Before he could react to it Zoro broke his wrist. He fell to his knees crying in pain. He two friends saw this and back away but Zoro was on them. One of them turned away from her but Zoro grabbed him from the neck and pulled him to her, the stomping on the others foot to hold him there, she then grabbed his wrist to.

"Now you have two choices, you either show me where the blacksmith shop is or you get to die." They stare at her for a second. "Again you either show me where the blacksmith shop is or we can play a game I love to play. It's called the begging game. I see how long it takes for the both of you to _beg_ me to kill you." Zoro gives them a sickeningly sweet smile, that in this context was a lot scarier than before when they saw her give her friend one. They gave her nod. "And if you trick me I'll kill you slowly and in the most painful way." she says.


	21. The Katanas

Zoro walked into the store after giving the two perverts a last goodbye and something to remember her by. She walked in sighing, finally finding the place. She looked around before finding a kit to cleaning swords, she smiled, she actually always wanted the kit but knowing Nami it was to expensive, not anymore. She has the money to buy as many kits as she wants, she'll settle for one but it's nice to not have to worry so much. 

She stood in front of the cashier with the kit as he finished with the customer before her. She did wonder if he even knew anything. Most shops seem to have knowledge of the swords they sell, or legendary swords. She sets the kit down, waiting for the price. "That'd be five hundred berries." He says. Zoro goes into her small pouch and takes out the needed amount.

"How well do you know your swords?" she asks as she counts the amount, to make sure got enough. 

"I like to pride myself in how much I know, which is more than most blacksmiths do." He says with a grin. Zoro nods handing over the money.

"Then what can you tell me about these two." She turns to show off the swords at her hip. She points to the crimson one and the blue one. "Red blade and Light's tear." She says. The man leans over inspecting them. His eyes widen slowly.

"Wha!!" He says leaning forward almost falling over. "Where did you get those?" He reaches forward, he doesn't touch them just hovers his hand over like he's touching it. He seems to know better than that.

"A blacksmith shop a couple islands back." Zoro says, trying not to move, she didn't want the man to accidentally touch the swords.

"Twins?" He ask not looking away from the swords.

"Yeah, they gave it to me for free because I figured they belong together. They also figured I was strong enough."

"That's right." He leans back, standing in his spot again. "They do belong together. The curse is worse for males, the swords seem to have a hatred towards men." The owner goes to the door and locks it. "But the amount of women who use swords is dwindling, until recently. Even then it's still dangerous."

"How?" Zoro asks as she watch the owner turning the sign to show 'it's closed.'

"For men it always finds a way to kill its owner, it also doesn't help that men can't touch... what did you call the swords?"

"The twins I got it from said the names is Red Blade and Light's tear." Zoro says, taking her kit and putting it into the bag she brought.

"First, that's not the true names of those swords. The blue one is actually called Forte Cuore and the red one is actually called Sterkur Hugarfar." He says, Zoro looks down at them. She didn't know, she did think the names were boring and didn't seem to fit at all.

"What else?" Zoro asks, eyes shining in interest. Already she's getting more information than she thought she would get.

"The swords originally belong to a strong samurai, but she went crazy and and massacred everyone who got close. No one knows where she got them, don't know if they were actually hers are if she got them from somewhere. After her they have been trying to find a new master but because Sterkur Hugarfar wont let men touch it, they ended up being seperated. That causes more problems when they're separated. Both swords seem to have a mind of their own and always try to be together, looking and searching for each other." 

Zoro has somehow found her way to the upper part of the shop and into the old man's (maybe not old man, more middle aged) house. She sat across from him on the kitchen eating a bowl of ramen. "Is there more?" She asks as she slurps the noodles into her mouth.

"There is another case of someone having both swords, a woman. She was a viking that uses two swords. After her original ones broke she got two new ones."

"Forte Cuore and Sterkur Hugarfur." Zoro says.

"Yes." The old man slurps some noodles. "Just to know, how long have you had them?" He points to the swords leaning against the table with his chopsticks. Zoro looks up to think. She doesn't know specifically, her sense of time is wrecked. To her it's been a week or two maybe but if she's thinking about it it's been longer.

"I think two or three months?" Zoro looks down at her bowl. "I think, I'm not sure." Zoro shakes her head.

"Then I'll have to warn you, watch out. You might hurt your friends. The viking that got those swords, Tori was her name, she lost her mind and went crazy. She killed her closest friend, her lover and her whole village, kept killing until a bounty hunter killed her. That took years though." That was ominous. 

"What about the name Nina?" Zoro asks on her third bowl of ramen.

"Never heard that name." He says.

"Really? Then what was the name of the first person who had it?"

"I believe the first person to have the swords was named Alex. She was very strong but just like Tori the swords use their power to hurt those they love." Zoro doesn't think she has that problem, all she's been doing is protecting her crew, that's enough.

"How about the name Dark Hero?"

"MMhh," the man thinks. "Oh, yes that is an old name, a legend within these islands and waters. The Dark Hero, a man with a heart of gold, who protected the people. He was strong, he was said to be stronger than an admiral. He would defeat bandits but also the navy if they were causing trouble." Zoro knew the truth to that, Dark Hero isn't a man, but a girl. From her flashbacks she knew that Nina was really strong, nothing stood in her way, nothing she couldn't defeat but Zoro knew that everyone was mean to her. She was alone and tired. Nina stopped caring for almost everything and anything.

"When did sh-he die?"

"He's still alive." The man states, Zoro spits out what was in her mouth.

"What!" She yells.

"That's what some believe that? There are records of him being in this town once but... there aren't any records of him dying. It's almost like he vanished off the face of the earth."

"What?" Zoro asks. That doesn't make sense. "What about his family?"

"Family. He doesn't have a family. He was a loner, traveled alone. Legend say he was from an small town that was massacred from a group of bandits that were commanded by a navy commodore. Because of this he fought for justice." The man says with a bright smile.

None of this is really making sense. Looks like there has been something lost in translation because one, they got the gender wrong and two Nina had a family. A whole mansion of one.


	22. Shadow In The Light

Zoro slipped her katanas back in place on her hips. She turned back toward the front door of the blacksmith shop and the old man. With a wave and a smile Zoro said, "thanks old man, for the meal and the information." 

"It's my pleasure. To be able to actually see them with my own eyes. It's a blessing." He says smiling. 

"Well I have to find my friend. It's was nice knowing you." She says turning away with a last wave of her hand. 

Some things didn't make sense but she did get information. She knew the real name of the swords. She knows that the owner eventually get their power taken over and massacre their friends and random innocent people. She didn't feel like that would happen to her, she's strong, mentally. She can fight it off.

Zoro shivered. Oh no. That always means something bad is going to happen. Zoro started running around town. She could feel it. And that usually meant Luffy has done something. 

She looked around but couldn't find anything or hear anything major going on. So there she stood in front of the fountain again looking around observing people. Thanks to her sex change, her appearance is different most people haven't figured out who she is. She use to get people asking if she was indeed Roronoa Zoro. She'd answer honestly 'yes' then they'd challenge her to a fight but now. It's annoying, others, mostly guys don't even ask for her name and just give her some ridiculous name like 'hot stuff' or 'sweet heart' then try to serenade her, trying to get her to go with them. She'd flat out reject them, most were understanding while others weren't. She didn't think what happened with the group of men would be just the first of many times that happens.

"Zoro!!" She shivered when she heard her name being yelled. She paled, she didn't have to turn around to see who was yelling her name. She felt rubbery hands wrap around her waist. She knew what was going to happen and knew there was no way out of it so she braced herself for what's to come.

Luffy launched them both somewhere away from where they just were. Zoro groaned, moving to sit up from where she lay, she felt wood on her back. She looked around to see Luffy launched them into an alley. On her hand and knees she sees they she landed on a crate, breaking it. She felt her heart beat and her whole body thumbed.

She reached up to place her hand over her heart. _What was that?_

It calmed down. She looked up to see Luffy standing there hiding as he watched the street. "What the hell Luffy?" Zoro growls out. Luffy turns around to her with a smile.

"Sorry, sorry." Luffy says, then laughs.

"What did you do?" Zoro asks.

"I was just eating."

"And~" Zoro presses. It can't be that simple.

"Some said I took their food and tried to attack me." Luffy defends himself, or tries too. Zoro knows for a fact that Luffy took the other person's food. With how he eats, it's no surprise, and it's not like this is the first time. Zoro moves stand next to Luffy.

"So who are we hiding from?" Zoro asks looking at the crowd. She wasn't able to get a good look at who was chasing Luffy before he launched them here. 

"Them." Luffy points to a group of people obviously searching for someone. Them. Zoro stared at them then frowned at Luffy. Of all the people to go eating their lunch he just had go and eat the food of what looks like a bunch of bandits. They could take them on, that wasn't the problem, the problem is that if they do that would cause a lot of heads to turn and that's something they don't need.

"Nami is going to be pissed." Zoro says out loud as she watched the group look for them, or Luffy more.

"But I ran away. I didn't fight." Luffy says. Zoro thinks for a second.

"True. As long as we stay here we should be fine." Zoro says standing straight. She reaches for the sky stretching her back and muscles. Luffy sat on a grate to wait this out. 

Zoro didn't think ahead. They both don't have a den den mushi on them. Luffy never has one and Zoro forgot to take one when they left. But nothing could be done about it now. Zoro poked her head out and looked towards the sea. She couldn't see the Sunny so maybe it docked already. Furthermore that means the others are here to. Zoro has no more business in this town so she'll head to the Sunny with Luffy so he won't cause more trouble than he already has. 

She can't spot the Sunny from where she stood. She looked over at Luffy watching the people. Something seem to have caught his eye. She looks too only to see that his gaze is fixed on a stand selling fried meat. Of course he's still hungry, but she didn't want to waste anymore money on him. They'll find Nami to get their allowances.

"Luffy," Zoro calls.

"Yeah." He says back but no answer. "Zoro?" He asks looking behind him to her. Zoro froze. She felt her heart and whole body thump again. She looked down at her hands. She felt it. This is worse than before.

She was going to lose her mind. Go on a rampage and kill innocents. Her friends. She felt her vision getting hazing as she looked at Luffy. He stared at her shocked as she gave him a worried expression. 

"Zoro?" He calls again. Was there something wrong with her? What is going on with his friend?

"Luffy," she calls, her voice sounds like she's about to cry but why? "Don't hesitate." She commands. "Take my swords and run." Again she commands. 

Luffy looks at her confused. He shakes his head. "No." He says. She felt her knees go week and she fell to the ground. That made her smile but now wasn't the time for Luffy to be like that. Luffy bend down next to her to make sure she's okay. He never likes seeing his nakama being hurt. Zoro sat on her knees, she reached forward, her hand landing on his shoulder. She gripped the cloth there and looked Luffy straight in the eye.

"Do it." She commands again. She wasn't in any pain but she could feel herself losing to her own body. She didn't like that feeling.

Luffy stared at her but gave her a nod as he saw the darkness in Zoro's eye consume them. 

Zoro smiled. "Thanks..."


	23. In Town

Nami growled and stomped as they made their way up the road. In the far distance they could see a beautiful fountain. They didn't know where to start on looking for the two most worrisome ones of the crew. "Those idiot." Nami growled through her teeth. They all stared at her as she stomped like a monster herself. She was emitting a deathly aura. 

"The town seems... peaceful." Usopp points out trying to make her calm down.

"Nothing seems to have happened." Robin says looking at all the happy folk they are passing.

"You worry to much Nami." Franky says.

"I am not. With those two loose around here, who knows what they're going to start?" Nami says grinding her teeth together. They can never have a peaceful island trip with Luffy. 

"Well nothing seems to have happened." Chopper says. "So for now let's separate, do what we need to before something does." Chopper suggests.

"That's the smart move." Sanji says.

"Fine." Nami says. "Hurry and get what we need. I'll look for those two before they start something." Nami looks at everyone seeing them nod. "I'll go back to the Sunny with them when I find them so see if you can find how long the log pose takes and anything else that would be great." Nami intructs. They all nod.

"I'll be serving lunch on the Sunny. If you aren't there before I start then I won't make enough for you. Got it?" Sanji looks at the guys then swoons and noodle dance around the ladies. "Of course there'll be enough for you beautiful flowers." Sanji says as he lands on one of his knees holding one hand to his chest as he held Robins hand in his.

"Yeah yeah." Nami says, that being one of the last things she's concerned with herself. Robin just smiles politely. A little curious on how Zoro would react if Sanji suddenly did this to her. Her reaction must be funny.

They heard screaming and something breaking. Or more specifically they heard Luffy yelling and being thrown in something. Nami's glare is something else. She could kill with a look. She turned back to them with a 'I told you so' look. They heard Luffy yell again and this time he came crashing from the house on the other side of them. He came skitting then sliding to a stop a few feet in front of them to the side. This shocked them because no way would Luffy be beat this bad by some low life. Unless... is he fighting back?

"Luffy!" Nami shouts getting ready to punch him. "Who are you fighting this time?" She wants an answer. 

She stops when Luffy gives them a serious look. "Stay back." He says. He looks around until he spots something behind him. They watch him collect three swords. Why does he have those? He doesn't use those. Then they look closer. Why does he have Zoro's swords? 

They hear a rumbling sound. Usopp starts to shake along with Chopper at the noise. Not only them but so does everyone on the road they stood at. They look around for where it's coming from. They then turn when they heard a building being destroyed. Something leaps up from behind the building on the road. They watch as it lands on top of the building looking at the road they stood at. Luffy turns after having collected all three swords.

As the dust clears they see the familiar black boots, tan legs, a tight white t shirt, black leather jacket and green hair flowing with the wind. She looked down upset. A deep and murderous glare showed on her face. That wasn't good. They look at Luffy to see he glared back.

What was going on between these two? Did they fight? Something that was rather unusual. They got a long rather well. Most of their fights are always because of miscommunication. Maybe they needed to clear the air.

Zoro's swords. That's most likely why. They were curious why he has her swords. Did he take them away? Even though he knew he shouldn't. "Luffy give Zoro back her swords." Nami says so the fighting can stop along with the destruction they seem to be doing.

"I can't." Luffy says not looking away from Zoro. She hops off the top of the house and lands feet first where Luffy had stood, he dodged the attack. She looked at Luffy as her foot got lodged into the cement.

She stood up straight, with one hand extended she says, "my swords." She growls at the end. Luffy holds the swords close shaking head. Zoro grit her teeth frowning even more murderous than before. 

"Zoro stops this." Nami shouts at Zoro's back. Zoro turns to glare at her. That made her flinch. Sanji stood in front of her. Something is wrong, that much is obvious. "Luffy you too." Nami adds. One of them has to stop fighting for the other to stop too.

"Swords." Zoro growls.

"No." Luffy says. Nami growls along with Zoro. The idiot. Why is he so adamant on not handing over her swords?

In a flash Zoro is next to Luffy. She lifts her leg, puts it behind Luffy's head and slams down all before they could blink. Luffy meets face first with the ground. Zoro grinds her teeth together. He held onto her swords with a vice like grip, she couldn't get it out of his hands. She kicks him towards his friends but he held onto the swords still. She let go of her katana and his hands went flying smacking him in the face.

Luffy stood up as he shook his head. That hit really hard but he should have seen that coming.

Nami raised her fist in the air, Zoro stood there watching as Nami smacked the back of Luffy's head so hard a pumped instantly formed and he let go off her swords. Zoro smiled. She ran up to them and gathered her swords, sliding them in place. They felt the air thicken.

This was not good.

"Noooo!!!" They heard being yelled from where Luffy and Zoro came from.


	24. Zoro Let's Loose

Everyone but Nami steps back. This wasn't good and Nami didn't seem to figure out that this situation isn't good. She frowned at Zoro. Why did they need to fight over something so stupid? 

She raised her hand up in the air ready to smack Zoro to but Zoro stopped her. Gripping hard onto her wrist. Nami looked shocked. She knew that Zoro has the power to deflect her punches, so did Luffy and Sanji, but they never stopped her because they knew her punches wouldn't really cause any real harm. She'd give them bruises and that's it. Nami tried to get her wrist out of her grasp but it stayed there. Zoro gave her a grin. Nami's face paled. She didn't like that smile being directed at her. 

Zoro pulls her close and gives her a kiss a the cheek. Sanji would have noodled but the mood didn't let that happen, for any of their reactions. "Since you helped me, maybe I'll let you off." Zoro says. "For now." Zoro adds. She kicked Luffy away. Took one of her swords out. Nami began to get worried when Zoro looked at her. She started to shake her head. Then Zoro swipes her sword at the others pushing them back, away from her.

Nami looked into Zoro's eyes and felt her wrist being crushed. She shouted trying to get Zoro to let go but nothing. Sanji ran to stop Zoro, who by now they know is not Zoro. "Let her go." Sanji lifts his leg but didn't do anything with Nami there.

"Okay." She says. She lets Nami go but grabs her hair as she sees Nami leave pulling her back. Sanji grit his teeth. He would attack Zoro but... this isn't Zoro. Not the one he knows. If he attacks blindly Zoro could use Nami as a shield. Zoro puts the sword back into its sheath as she walked backwards from them. When she got far enough she let go of Nami. She saw the others relieved face.

She could have that. She kicked Nami in her stomach with all her strength into the nearest building.

Zoro unshealth two of her swords blocking Sanji's kick attack. Sanji steps back. He'll make it so that the others can get Nami (and Luffy) to a safe place. 

Sanji gasps as Zoro grins at him, she then pauses to put Wado in her mouth and takes the last katana out of their shealth. Sanji won't lie, he forgot about that for a second. "Crossroads of six paths." Zoro says around the hilt of Wado that begins to glow. Then the other two start to glow, she slashes forward as she twists sharply creating a curved effect to all the slashes.

Sanji sat to the side having dodged the attack. He coughs and waves his hand to let the dust clear around him. He stands up as he looks around. Damn, he - for a second- forgot that the one he's going up against is Zoro. At least they have Zoro's moves. 

Zoro's gone. That's not good. "Are you all right?" Sanji turns to see an older looking man running towards them. 

"I'm fine." Sanji answers. The man nods before he goes to where the others were. 

"Let's get them and your captain to the safe place." He says. Sanji nods. He goes to Nami to see Luffy already checking on her.

"Nami!!" Sanji turns to see Chopper trotting to her. "Are you okay. Zoro must have hurt you bad." He asks worried. Sanji looks at everyone else. They all seem to have gotten massive damage from Zoro's attack. Which makes sense, that attack was used against the kraken Luffy named Surume.

"Straw hat! You have to get the safe place." The man says.

"Just what is going on?" Usopp asks. They hear screams.

"That woman is your friend right?" the man asks. They all look at each other before nodding. "It's those swords she has. The sword takes control over her mind and massacres everyone on the island. Friend or foe. No one is left alive. As the mayor of this town, I've known that she'll be coming so I set up a save place for my town to be safe from."

"Wait how did you know?" Nami asks. She felt like her wrist is broken, she's bruised everywhere and the spot Zoro kicked her makes her feel like she's dying.

"Those swords always find their way here to massacre the people on this island."

"Why?"

"Discrimination."

"What?" They all asks shocked. They haven't seen a fishman at all since they've been here.

"Not because of the fishman. This is different from race or species. Tell me, do you believe in true love?"

"What does that have to with anything?" Sanji asks.

"If you were to see two people love each other fully what would you think?"

"That they were made for each other." Sanji answers.

"What if... they were the same sex?" The man looks every single one in their faces. Sanji didn't answer that. He wouldn't know. He's always believed in love but he's never really thought about same sex couples. They were pirates, they didn't really think about love. Sanji looks at Usopp, he has Kaya, Franky and Robin were a thing even though they think they're hiding it. But other than them no one else has fallen in love or even started to develop feelings for one another.

But why is it that Sanji thought about Zoro, not the way she's right now but before.

"That doesn't matter as long as their happy." Luffy answers. The man nods. 

"Well, there once was a couple, same sex. They showed their affection openly. Our town wasn't the nicest with them. We are more open about things like that now, but back then we were very..."

"Homophobic?" Robin asks. "I believe that's the term." 

"We fixed that after time. The person came back without their partner really mad, and told us not just us but multiple islands were cursed. At first we didn't believe her but years later a woman, viking came to our village and started massacring everyone. Almost everyone died. But she left to a different island, and killed everyone there too. She moved from one island to the next before she was finally stopped. She was only the first one. It happens often now."


	25. Stopping Zoro

"We'll stop Zoro. Liked I promise." Luffy says walking away from the group.

"Wait! Don't forget us." Chopper says. They all walked past the old man to join Luffy. The old man stared wide eyed at the wall as they all walked past him. He couldn't believe they would all rather fight their friend to help her than hide with the other townspeople.

He watched as they walked away.

"Your legs are shaking Usopp." Sanji points out as he light his cigarette. He lost his other one.

"They're shaking with anticipation." Usopp counters back.

"Maybe you would like to go first." Robin says smiling at him.

 _Will they really be able to do it?_ The old man finds himself asking. He shakes his head. No time to think about that right now. He'll take all the help he can get. Right now he should get other people to the save place before more blood is shed. Things were going rather well in the beginning.

\\\\\

The old man, or the mayor as the townspeople know him as, kept his shop closed as he ran after the swordswoman he just talked to. He wanted to ask her nicely, and civilized to leave the island before she does lose her mind. He didn't want blood to be spilled. He looked for her before hearing some bandits about a straw hat wearing boy launching a girl with green hair and swords away somewhere. He went up and down streets looking for them. He ran right past two people hiding in an alley.

He backtracked and found that it's who he was looking for. But something wasn't right as he entered. She was on her hands and knees, the boy holding her swords but he asking if something was wrong. He saw her raising her hand. The old man thought fast, smashing her head into the ground, he knew if she was strong that wouldn't really harm her, just buy some time.

"Run!" He yells at the boy with the straw hat. He stares at him shocked. "She'll hurt people if you give her those swords. Run! And get her off the island." He says. Luffy saw the seriousness in his eye. He nods and takes off.

Luffy heads to the Sunny. The old man said Zoro would hurt people and he knows that these swords have already caused problems. Luffy did have one question, _who was that old man?_

///

It didn't take long for them to find Zoro. All they had to do is follow the bodies and blood. It was horrible to see. This wasn't Zoro. They knew her. Zoro wouldn't hurt innocent people. She's too kind hearted in her own way for that.

They saw as Zoro impaled her sword in a man chest, then twist it before pulling it out. For a group of pirates they've never seen this much blood before. Nami stares in shock, Usopp and Chopper stared in horror while the rest just stared. Luffy looking at her serious.

"Zoro stop this." Luffy commands. Since this started, he hasn't talked to her just ran. Trying to get to the ship, avoiding fist and kick. He hasn't landed a single punch. He doesn't really want to fight her because he knows it's not really her fault. The old man said that she'll hurt people if she has the swords so it must be those that are making her do this.

Zoro turned to them, her eye cold. Wado was held in its sheath. She had no need to use all three of her swords on civilians. Decorated on her cheek and across the bridge of her nose is blood. Blood flowed and dripped from her swords to the floor. The white of her shirt stained red with blood too. She turns forward and continues on her way ignoring them.

Luffy pushes away a man that she was about to slash. "Why are you doing this?" Luffy asks. This made Zoro gasp. Zoro took a few steps away from Luffy. 

It shocked them to see Zoro crying now. Did that question really affect her?

"It's their fault." Zoro answers. She takes a couple more steps back. They hear the clatter of her dropping her swords. Did Luffy do it? Did all they need to do was ask her questions? Talk to her? Zoro then lets out a blood curdling scream as she held her head in her hands and went down on her knees. More tears fell from her eyes.

Then it all stopped. Zoro looked up at Luffy hand over her chest clenching the cloth there, worried with small tears in the corner of her eyes. "Luffy... you said you wouldn't hesitate." This is Zoro, the one they know and love. "Please." 

Zoro asked, she said please. Zoro looks down at the floor, before screaming again.

She was consumed by darkness before it disappeared, revealing Zoro holding all three swords. Wado comfortably in her mouth. Her eye looked red like a demons, and they in horror two more heads, along with two more pair of hands also formed behind her, all with swords.

Asura. 

Zoro's ultimate technique. She's only ever used it twice. Her right side held up haki covered swords. They deflected Usopp's hand made ammo. Zoro's whole body turned to Usopp. They could all see the regret in Usopp's eyes. Zoro didn't hold back in her slash.

"Usopp!" They all yelled as they ran. 

Usopp is down. 

Zoro turned to the group. Past Luffy, Sanji, Robin, Franky, Brook. With another slash two more down.

Nami and Chopper no longer able to fight.

Next is Brook.

Franky.

Dodge some attacks from Luffy and Sanji. 

Take down Robin.

All that's left is Luffy and Sanji. 

"Luffy." Sanji says.

"I know," Luffy says. He raises his haki covered arm and blows. He hops up and down in his snake man form, a form meant to protect his friends not fight one. Sanji also got ready. The fact that she was able to get the others out fast causes some concern. Zoro had never used Asura after the two years of training so they never saw it again. They didn't know how strong it's gotten.

Luffy lets out punch after punch. His gum gum pistol, hoping one would punce off the floor or wall and hit Zoro but with Asura she had almost a whole 360 degree view of everything around her. 

Zoro coated all her swords with haki and attacked.

She's strong, so they'll fight seriously. This wasn't the time to hold back especially after she had asked.


	26. Taking Down Zoro

The fight last long. Really long. The whole rest of the day and into the night. Sanji and Luffy emerged from the forest they had pushed Zoro into with Zoro on the captains back. They reached the others, Chopper had gotten up and help them with the assistance of some of the town's doctors.

"What wrong?" Chopper asks. Well besides how hurt they are something else happened in there.

"We're going to get Zoro to the Sunny." Sanji says equally as upset as Luffy is.

"I'll go with you. To treat your wounds, and Zoro's. I'm sure she got some too." Chopper explains as he pack his backpack and trotted after them.

The crew look at each other as they watched the two grudgingly walk to their home. They didn't understand why they made that face. They won. They got Zoro to calm down. The town is saved now. What was there to be upset about?

Yes they had to fight Zoro but now it's over. Isn't it?

Sanji and Luffy look down. This was more of a walk of shame than anything else. That's what it felt like. They didn't feel good about the fight with Zoro. At least with how they won.

\\\\\

Luffy punched head on, in his snake man form and Zoro reflected it with her swords. She was thrown back. Doing a cartwheel then landing on her feet sliding back a few feet. She looked up with the same intensity they've been seeing the past hours. This was taking too long. Sanji felt tired and he knew that Luffy did too but Zoro didn't. Was this the result of her training or was this something else?

She stood up, got her bearing and attacked. She fought both of them together at the same time.

"Give Zoro back!" Luffy yelled. Which shocked them, it was mostly silent beside the sounds of shoes meeting steel or Luffy's fist meeting Zoro's swords. Zoro backed away landing on her right knee. She impaled her swords into the ground still holding the handle to her swords. She looked at them. It was their Zoro. Her eyes were intense, burning with resolve. Sanji didn't like that look because he's seen it before.

"Luffy attack me now." Zoro order around Wado.

"What wh-?"

"Do it now! You wont get another change like this. You won't be able to defeat her!" Zoro yells at them. "It's already been to long." Zoro adds. She groans in pain. She was going to lose her consciousness again. Hearing Luffy's voice call for her helped breakthrough the darkness that seemed to consume her mind at the moment but she doesn't know if there will be another chance like this. "Do it." Zoro growled frowning at them in demand. It had to be done now. The two nod.

Sanji and Luffy used one of their strongest attacks. They aimed straight for Zoro's stomach. She flew back, no surprise, into a giant rock breaking it and into a couple trees where she she finally stopped and rest covered in broken trees and branches.

Sanji took the two swords lodged into the ground then Wado the flew out of her mouth a few feet into flying back. Luffy moved the trees and other things as he grabbed Zoro. She had scratches, bruises and scrapes here and there. She looked better than them or anyone else but it didn't make how they were finally able to take her down that much better. Even when they fought her she was still there to help and protect them.

///

They rest her on the grass of the Sunny as Chopper moved to patch her up. Sanji and Luffy sat as they watched Chopper do his thing. 

It didn't take long for Chopper to fix all three. Or for Sanji to start on breakfast. They both had missed dinner fighting Zoro. They ate outside with a still sleeping Zoro. They watched her just in case she went berserk or something. They didn't really know what to expect so they expected everything.

***

The others that were left by Chopper and the other three finally got well enough to make their way to the Sunny to meet with them. Usopp looked over the railing carefully. "What are you doing?" Nami asks staring at Usopp's back.

"Making sure Zoro isn't here and waiting to kill us all." Usopp says.

"Well if she was awake I'm sure we would have been dead by now." Robin points out much to Usopp's horror signal by his silent scream he let out.

"That's a really scary thought." Brook says. 

They walk onto the deck and see Zoro laying down with some patches while Sanji and Luffy rested against each other sleeping along with Chopper who lay against Zoro's stomach. There were dirty dishes around them but they couldn't fault Sanji with that. He had fought along side Luffy the longest. They were all taken out in the beginning.

Chopper was helping them and everyone once he woke back up. So they let him rest.

***

Usopp, Robin and Brook stood to the side as Nami tried to hustle the shop owner for her clothes.

"60% off." Nami says.

"Sorry, you either pay full price or you don't get anything." The lovely cashier explains with a smile.

"I will pay if you lower the price."

"Sorry but I can't do that. If you don't pay full price I'll have to ask you to leave." she say, her smile not wavering. Nami frowned. None of her tactics have been working.

"What going on?" the old man says walking in. "Someone said your being bothered Milly." He looks at the cashier.

"Just a difficult customer, no need to worry Mr. Mayor."

"Wait! Mayor. I know him." Nami says.

"I see. Well, I'm going to have to ask you to pay or get out." He says with a smile. Usopp takes a drink from his cup. This was something. They really didn't seem to like Nami. Everyone else got at least a half off their purchase. But they don't seem to be budging for Nami.

"What!! All I'm asking is for 60% off just like my friends."

"Sorry but your friends are a special case."

"How?"

"They didn't give the swordsman her swords back." He says.

"I didn't know."

"They didn't either. Your captain was doing so well in getting her attention. Until you came along." The man says. "So many lost their lives because of you." He says dramatically with tears in his eyes. Nami's face turned red with anger. She took out her wallet and paid for all the clothes.

"Come again." The cashier says with a smile and wave. Nami stomped out with them following.

"They really are blaming you for what happened." Usopp says catching up with Nami.

"Well, if Nami didn't smack Luffy. Not as many people would have died." Robin points out much to Nami's frustration.

They headed back to the Sunny to see the dishes have been cleaned. Luffy, Chopper and Zoro still asleep.

"You're back." Sanji says with a smile coming out of the galley. "How was the shopping?" Sanji asks with a smile. Nami gives him a glare and goes to her room.

"I wouldn't mention it." Usopp starts as they watch her slam her door shut. "They blame Nami for everything that happened." Usopp adds.


	27. Meeting Her

_But alas it's not meant to be. There is a knock on her door. She frowns. Who's disturbing her well deserved sleep? Zoro felt herself getting angry too. Nina gets up in nothing but her dress shirt and answers the door with a frown. Zoro gasps to herself as she sees who it is. It's the other girl. She's here._

Yes. She's been wanting to see what happens next.

"What do you want?" Nina asks, her voice a little gravally from tired and her tone showed how upset she is right now. The other girl towered over her.

"You got a room with two beds. I was wondering if I could take the other one. No other hotel has any other rooms left." She says, not fazed with Nina's mood at all. "I'll pay my side. I just want a bed to sleep in." She adds. Nina sighs. She's not heartless. At least not all the way. She could understand that. Nina holds her hand out. The girl reaches into her pocket and takes out a couple coins setting it on her palm. Nina moves to the side to let her in. The girl goes to the others bed that's still made and starts to get comfortable. Nina closes the door and locks it.

If this girl turns out to be trouble she could take her but if she isn't alone and invites others then the locked door with stop more unwanted guest from walking in. _Smart move_ , Zoro thought. Zoro approved of this. Nina goes back to her bed and fall asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow. 

In the morning, technically afternoon (Nina slept in) she walked down to get something to eat. She sat on a round table in the back away from the bandits or any of the other townspeople. She sat by herself like it's always been since she started on this journey.

She looks up at the sound of a chair scraping against the wooden floor. It's the girl from yesterday though, she was really tired so it's all a blur. When Nina woke up she was gone and her bed was fixed so she assumed she had left the town all together or something. She sat down across from Nina and set down her own plate of food. "Thanks for last night." she says. Nina just nods. What was the point of saying anything. "I'm Alex."

"Nina." She answers. It would be rude of her to not answer to introductions. She doesn't have to talk more. She doesn't know if _Alex_ would remember her name after this but it would still be rude to not say her name.

"How long are you staying?"

"A week." Nina answers. She should answer that too considering they are sharing a hotel room together. Alex should know.

"Good me too." Alex gives her smile. It was rather kind of her. "I will say. I never thought I'd get to share rooms with _the_ Dark Hero." Alex says.

"How did-?"

"I heard you talking to the mayor while I was searching for empty rooms." Alex explains. Nina turns away sadly.

"I must be a disappointment." Nina says. Zoro felt an urge to comfort her but knew there was nothing she could do. This was all in the past, a memory. She couldn't change what happens.

"Why?"

"Well, most people think I'm a man and look up to me only to realize that I'm... me."

"It's their fault for jumping to conclusions." Alex says and Nina meet her eyes. That's the first time someone has sided with her. They usually call her a fraud or be harsh to her saying she was deceiving people. Even though she wasn't the one that started the rumors. Nina gave her a smile.

"Thanks for that." Alex smiles back.

The next few days they sat at the same table and just talked. It was nice. She couldn't remember the last time she did this. It didn't help that she moved around so quickly. They sat there laughing as they ate, Nina spent most of her days cleaning her sword or sleeping. She was feeling way better in these three day than she has in months. She usually came down to eat. Some meals were spent by herself but Alex was mostly there with her. They had one more night together before they both left. They didn't talk about where they were going, didn't want to ruin the mood with them both knowing they'll be going somewhere else. 

They were the last ones there, not wanting to go to their room to sleep just yet. The mayor walks in a panic, sweat covered his face. He was breathing harshly. Something must have happened. They, just like the rest of the people here, ignored him.

"There you are." He says running to their table. Nina and Alex stared shocked. "The Dark Hero please help." He asks. Nina wasn't swayed and inch by this. She's learned through her travels that she does indeed have a choice. If she wants to help then she can but she doesn't have to. 

"I think your mistaken. Isn't the Dark Hero a man." Nina says not looking at him. Alex turns her head to let out a laugh. The mayor seemed shocked by her answer. Zoro couldn't help but laugh. Not like anyone could hear her. But that's what he gets. 

"But your a bounty hunter, you have to-"

"I'm going to stop you right there. I don't have to do anything. I was willing to help you when I first got here but you're the one that was rude to me. Why don't you ask another bounty hunter." Nina says with a frown.

"But you're the only one here." He says.

"Then I guess you're going to have to wait for someone else." NIna turns to her food.

"Please." He asks again.

"Maybe. If you get on your hands an knees and beg for me to help." She could tell in his expression he didn't want to do that. "In front of the whole town." She adds. Zoro whistled. That was some demand. She liked where this was going. With that he left to go think. Nina huffed.

"What if he doesn't beg?" Alex asks. 

"Then I don't help. I made my conditions." Nina saw the displeasure in Alex's eyes. "You're not a bounty hunter are you?" Nina asks. Alex shakes her head. She's not. She has a katana that is similar in color to Nina's but it's used more for decoration and a warning. "Well, mayors and other people treat us like nobles do the marines. Like we're their personal dogs. That we have to help. Some bounty hunters are okay with that but I'm not. Other bounty hunters love to help people, I do to but I won't help assholes." She explains. "I'm going to sleep." She says giving the barmaid her plate and heading to her room. She didn't want to stay, Alex must have a horrible view of her now.

The next day she was in town. It was almost time for her to leave so she wanted to prepare for her journey to the next village. That's when the mayor stops her. Almost the whole town gathered as he went down on his knees. He begged and begged for her to help them. She of course agreed. He did do what they agreed on. "Tell me what you know." Nina says. They look at her shocked. "I'm not just going to go in. I need information first." Nina says.

Alex found her in her room putting on more of her clothes. She had asked Nina about it, the bounty hunter was just going around in a shirt and pants. Her putting that on meant she was serious. The fire in her eyes, her expression, she was getting ready to fight. "I'll join you." Alex says grabbing her sword.

"Are you sure? Do you know how to fight?"

"I know the basics, plus I want to see you fight up close." Alex says with a smile. Nina just nods. It was embarrassing, just a little. No one has ever wanted to see her fight.

The go and they win. They go back to town with every bandit either beat up or dead. Alex was amazed. She wasn't strong like Nina but she did do something. Watching NIna fight was a show. She moved like the wind does, every movement is not wasted. There was no hesitation in any swipe of her katana. They had learned that the bandits were kidnapping people, mostly women and teenage girls so they were all returned to their families and loved one.

Nina separates the bounty she got in half. "Here." she says handing the other half to Alex. 

"For me?" She says. 

"Yeah. You helped so you get half." Nina says. Alex takes the bounty. It was time to say goodbye but they just couldn't.

"Can... I would like to go with you." Alex blurts out.

"Are you sure? Don't you have a place your going to?"

"No. I was traveling for myself. With no particular destination."

"Okay." Nina agrees. She wanted to be with Alex. They had become the greatest of friends.


	28. Promise And Love

Zoro sat there with the others at the kitchen table. No one said anything to Zoro, no one asked and no one spoke of what happened to the town. It became a silent meal and Zoro is fine with that. She was thinking about Nina and Alex. 

She knew they ended with each other. They become lovers in the end but the journey to get there is what Zoro is really interested in. How do they fall in love? When do they fall in love? Do they grow old together? Do they settle down from being bounty hunters? Well Nina is one, but does Alex become one too? She got answer but she got more questions.

After breakfast Zoro stood at the helm of the Sunny. Just looking. The log pose takes two weeks to set and Zoro was asleep for a week of it. Chopper wanted to help those that were still injured, that included Nami and Usopp. She was told by Chopper who was told by the mayor who happen to be the blacksmith she talked to (who would have known?) that she shouldn't go into town, it could cause her to go berserk again. So she was forced to stay on the Sunny not that she really minded that. She got what she wanted in town.

"Zoro..." she turns to see Luffy there, "what happened?" He asks. He wanted to know. He understood that she wasn't the one that hurt their nakama but they were still hurt. He wanted to know.

"I'm not sure myself." Zoro answers after a while. She looks away from Luffy, her captain. It was upsetting that she couldn't control herself. But she knows that the feelings of the sword was stronger than her will. That darkness was on a whole other level and she knows now that it has something to do with Nina and Alex but she just doesn't know what.

"Will you tell us when you do?"

"I promise." Zoro smiles at Luffy. He just nods and leaves to the island. Zoro went down on the deck. She set the swords against the foremast then lay on her back on the grass. No way their love story is a happy ending, cursed swords don't show up because of happy endings.

"I thought I'd find you here." Zoro opens her eye and looks up to see the mayor coming aboard. 

"I'm not really hard to find." Zoro says back. The man chuckles. "How is everyone?" She asks. 

"They're doing well. As much as they can. A lot of people lost their loved ones." He answers. He didn't sound upset, not mad or angry, not a hint of sadness either. 

"Sorry. I thought I could handle it. I didn't think it would happen to me." Zoro says.

"No one is really blaming you. We knew it would come. Those swords always find a woman to weld them, and they always come to our island and massacre everyone. Our island is cursed but if I have to be honest this is the smallest amount of casualties we've ever had. Everyone knew this day would come, they knew they would die someday, if not them then their son and daughter or grandkids. But now that's it's all over, we're all happy that it's over." He says.

"I have some money, I could pay for the damages." Zoro says.

"No need. We've been getting some extra money from one of your crew mates." He says with a smile and a thumbs up. He's been sucking Nami dry. Zoro didn't understand it but as long as no one was mad at her then it's all good.

***

Zoro stood on the back of the Sunny watching as the island got smaller. They were off to a new island. The mayor had warned them all but mostly Zoro to not set foot on any island, she might go murderous there too.

Nami was a little afraid of Zoro. Nami sat on her bed facing towards Zoro, scared Zoro might murder her in her sleep. Robin smiled at this. "Maybe it's karma." Robin says quietly as Zoro sleep. Nami jumps at that. It was so quiet.

"For?"

"You hitting them like that for so long. It finally caught up." Robin answers.

"I don't think that's it." Nami says laying down getting comfortable so she could sleep. Her wounds were healed but she was still sore.

"Whatever you believe." Robin says also getting under her covers. 

___

NIna and Alex have been together for months now. They got along really well. Nina had started to teach Alex how to fight, even helping Alex develop her own fighting style. A combination of kicking, punching and using the sword to its fullest. Zoro has seen her use the scabbard to fight. It was really cool to see and Zoro thought she could learn something from it too. 

They sat together watching the sun set. With a campfire on and their food cooking, they sat in silence as nature sang it's song. Alex looked over at Nina as she gazed at the orange sunset. The way the colors reflected on her skin, her dirty blonde hair flowing down. Nina always looked older with her hair up but with her hair down it made her seem younger.

Alex swallowed the lump in her throat. What she is about to do will change everything.

"Nina."

"Yeah." Alex felt her heart skip a beat and almost burst out of her chest. Nina looked like she was glowing. She smiled as she looked at her friend and that made Alex stutter. Could she do this? But if she doesn't she'll regret it.

"I like you." Alex blurts out. She felt relieved that she got it off her chest but now she didn't know where to look, she also started to regret saying it. What if this ruins everything? She couldn't look at Nina now. Her heart thundered in her chest. She had to look at NIna in order to see her reaction. She had to know her answer. Zoro's heart skipped a beat. Zoro herself has never been in a situation like this. How does she answer, what would Nina say? That was a stupid question.

Slowly she took a peek at her. Her eyes widen. Nina's face had turned bright red. "I... I don't know what to say." Nina answers.

"Do... do you like me back?" Alex asks face just as red.

"I don't know. I've never been... romantic things." she says. It didn't make sense but Alex thought it was cute.

"Then can we just see how it goes?" Alex ask reaching over to hold Ninas hand.

All Nina could do is nod. She wanted to see where this could lead too.


	29. Ripples Of Love

Zoro has been acting different. They're still away from the next island but they've noticed. She's been looking at the sunset more often. Her gaze is softer sometimes. They heard her humming songs. That was weird but what also is weird is that Zoro had stopped falling over going into a coma.

This caught the eye of Sanji. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Zoro had become more beautiful than Nami and Robin. He's heard of it before, when a woman falls in love they become more beautiful. He understood where the saying came from. Surely a woman would become more beautiful when the one she loves loves her back. She's beautiful to her lover and others around her but this happened to Zoro overnight.

One day Zoro was acting like her usual self, taking loud naps then the next day, she's humming in the morning with a grin. Sanji won't deny it, he is a little jealous. What could have caused her to act like this? Usopp had made a stupid joke, no one laughed at it but then Zoro bursted out laughing. It was a sight to see for everyone. Zoro only said "sorry, it just reminded me of something." They didn't know what it was and they didn't know there was something this stupid that could make her laugh.

Sanji watched her closely as the hours ticked by. What had happened? Why is she glowing?

***

Zoro thought as she hummed. Nina and Alex's love for each other only grew as they continued to spend time with each other. Zoro had never felt this type of love before. It was affecting her but not in a bad why. It started to change her mind. 

Zoro always thought of romance as a hindrance but seeing Nina and Alex, how strong they are for each other, how happy they made each other. It showed Zoro that it wasn't all that bad. It made her wish for something in her own real life. That made her blush. She was a pirate that use to be a man. No way it'll happen to her.

***

Zoro walked past Robin as the tall woman went to their room with a bouquet of flowers. One had slipped and fell. Zoro bend down to pick it up. Zoro stared at it for a second. It seemed familiar. This flower, it's Nina's favorite flower but Zoro couldn't remember what the name was. 

"Robin what's this flowers name?" She asks looking up at Robin. The tall woman looked at their swordsman shocked for a second, didn't think she would ever be interested in flowers.

"They're called Sing Songs. I don't really know why." She explains. Zoro just nods. That's right they are called that. Alex had gotten a bouquet of them for Nina. Nina had been happier since Alex joined her.

"Can I have this?" Zoro asked. Robin nods. "Can I have a second one?" Zoro asks. Robin nods again, though, reluctantly. She gives Zoro another one and watched in fascination as Zoro rub the stems together. They created a melody, it was like listening to Brook play his violin. Zoro smiled down at the flowers before walking off. That shocked Robin a little, only because after remembering the melody did she realize that was the same tune Zoro has been humming too. 

The rest of the day was full of the whole crew staring at Zoro like she was an alien. She would rest against something and sniff the flowers in her hand. She even put the flowers in her hair during lunch and dinner. That was something they didn't think Zoro would do, she didn't seem like she had it in her to do that, do something so girly. The flowers did look good in her hair though.

***

Nina and Alex kissed passionately as they closed the door to their hotel room. Zoro felt her face flush red. She's never seen something like this happen to her before. Where does she look? Nina then hops into Alex's arms, wrapping her legs around Alex's waist. The taller woman walk over to their bed where Zoro just realizes there is only one.

Alex sets Nina down softly on the bed. They never break away from each other. Zoro watched in both horror and embarrassment as Alex started to undress Nina. Zoro knew what's going to happen and she didn't like it. One because this is private, this is a private moment, this should only happen between these two. Zoro feels like she's invading their privacy. She also can't look anywhere else. And two she's never seen or been in a situation like this before.

Plain and simple, she's a virgin. And she's been fine like that. As a man or now, she meditated to never to feel any of this. She doesn't know what would happen if she continues with this. This is untouched territory for her. 

She needs to wake up or something. She shouldn't be watching or living this.

Just how does she wake up?

What does she do? 

Oh no, they're both undressed now.

Wake up.

Wake up.

Wake up.

Zoro sits up in the dark. She looks around to see she's in the girls rooms. Zoro covers her blushing face with her hands. She was a little shaken up. She saw something very private and new. She looked over to see the other two still sleeping. She makes her way to the door quietly, she didn't want to wake them up. It was quiet which is good, meaning she might be the only one awake. 

Zoro walks to the kitchen as she takes deep breaths. That was a little scary for her. She takes a glass from the shelf and pours herself some water. She goes to sit down at the table, her heart still beating fast. She drank her water slowly not wanting to go to sleep just yet. She wanted to rest her beating heart. She closed her eye, making sure to forget what she saw. She shouldn't have seen that.

Zoro opened her eyes as she heard the door opening. She looked over to see Sanji coming in rather upset. Did something happened? After a second his expression calmed down. "I thought Luffy snuck in here." Sanji explains. So that's why he was so upset.

"No, just me." Zoro says. Sanji walked to the kitchen awkwardly, looking at Zoro hear and there as he start on breakfast. Zoro just stared down at her glass of water.

It was silent. All that could be heard is Sanji chopping and dicing ingredients. Zoro looked up to take a peak and caught Sanji looking at her. They both turned their head away. Both blushing a little. Things have been different since Zoro got turned into a girl. Since it happened they've haven't been fighting and they haven't been alone. Zoro was a little nervous. Her heart did relax until she meet Sanji's eyes.

Now it's beating again. She's reminded of the time Sanji held her close, protecting her from the mob of people. It was weird to remember that all of a sudden but no one's ever held her close like that before and it reminds her of what Alex sometimes does to Nina sometimes. Zoro paused to sniff the air, it already smelling like food. 

Zoro looks down at her empty glass. She was a little curious on what he was making. Zoro takes the glass and goes into the kitchen making sure not disturb Sanji. She takes a peak here and there at Sanji as she clean the glass. "What are you making?" Zoro finds herself asking as she put the glass to try. 

Sanji pauses for a second. He could see in his peripheral that she was looking at him but he didn't think she would asks, or talk to him. "I'm making a morning stew." Sanji says. Zoro stares at him, Sanji wondering why. He expected her to leave after that. It was already a shock that Zoro asked him what he's making.

"Do you know how to make an everything stew?" Zoro asks, having taken a step closer to watch him cook. 

"An everything stew?" Sanji asks looking at her like she's gone crazy. "That doesn't sound good." Sanji voices. Putting everything into one stew can't have been good. Just because you add more flavor doesn't make it good.

"So no?" Zoro asks him looking at him. Sanji felt his heart beat hard against his chest at the look in Zoro's eye. She seemed to really want this everything stew.

"No," he shakes his head, "it sounds disgusting." Sanji says. He sees Zoro lower her head and his heart broke a little at that. Did Zoro want that?

Zoro hums, thinking a little. "But it looked good." Zoro mutters under her breath. Nina and Alex had made it together, she had seen it and it looked really good, sadly she couldn't taste it. She's been craving it ever since. Sanji looked down at her. She sounded really disappointed, it was heartbreaking.

Sanji jumps in his skin when she looks up at him. That surprised him. She didn't look upset. If anything she looked determined.

"Can I help?"


	30. Cooking Together

Sanji just stared at her. She asked to help. Something Zoro would never do. "Why?" Sanji had to ask. There was no way this was Zoro.

"I'm already awake and..." Zoro looks over to the side, "... I don't want to go back to sleep." Zoro says avoiding eye contact with Sanji who stares at her with wide eyes. She didn't want to go to sleep, just in case she ends up in a memory like that again. This would be a good way to distract her till her nap later in the day.

Zoro didn't want to go back to sleep. What happened? Why? He had so many questions but it wasn't his place to ask. He didn't really know what to say or talk about with Zoro. Does he let her help? Well what could go wrong? "Do you know how to dice up food?" Sanji asks. Zoro stares at him for a second.

"Yes." She nods.

"Okay. Wash your hands." Sanji says. Zoro does as Sanji gets another cutting board and an old knife of his. He sets it in front of Zoro carefully, and hands her a knife. It should be fine, she won't cut herself would she? But compared to her swords this should small and baby like. "Dice these." He says handing her two carrots and an onion. "You do know how?"

"I do." Zoro says. Sanji sets them down on the cutting board as he deal with the bell peppers and basil, he also wanted to flavor the meat at least finish. He already cut the bell peppers and basil, with some other small flowers to add. He rubbed some salt and pepper into the meat. As he did he looked over to Zoro rubbing her index finger across the blade.

It was sharp but not as sharp as she could get her own swords to be. She looks down at the carrots and onion in front of her. She knows how to do it but she's never actually diced these up. Only in the memories of Nina has she seen it being done. It was kind of like she was doing it. She'll do the carrots first. She cut off the useless parts and set that aside to put into the compost. If she remembers correctly, Nina put her hand in a paw like way as she diced and cut food. 

Sanji watched a little impressed at her cutting skill. She was cutting the way she supposed to. She wasn't as fast as he is but she wasn't slow. Which is good. Sanji moved over to the sink. He washes his knife, then dries it before setting aside as he grabs a pot and set it on the stove. He goes back to the meat and starts cutting it into perfect squares. After he finished that he turned the stove on and cooked the meat. Zoro worked on dicing the onion. She paused for a second to watch Sanji move the cooked meat to a bowl then cook the bell peppers and stuff. She's never really seen the cook cook this close before. She had to admire his skills with a knife.

"Are you done with the onion?" Sanji asks. She jumps in her skin a little. She looks down and does the rest of the cutting then lifting the cutting board and turns to the cook. 

"Here." She says. He takes the board and the knife from her hand sliding the onion into the pot to cook with the rest of the stuff. Zoro watched wondering how this will become stew.

"Thanks." Sanji says. He moves around adding broth and cream to the pot then adding the cooked meat to soak up the flavor with the rest of the stew. "Can you stir this?" Sanji asks. Zoro nods and takes the ladle from his hand, Sanji moving over for Zoro. Zoro looked down at the stew. It looked really good. Sanji took a quick peek at her before continuing on in getting the table set. "So this everything stew, do you know what it had?"

"No, but it looked really good." Zoro says still looking down at the pot as she stirred it. Well that was a short conversation. He was a little curious on this everything stew that Zoro seems to like. They aren't close to the next island yet but when he does he'll ask around about it. 

Sanji takes out four baguettes. Two are going to be used for toast while the other two are going to be used for chicken mozzarella stuffed bread. Sanji started on those while Zoro stood there still stirring the stew. She won't admit it to anyone but she is actually enjoying this. 

Ales and Nina always seemed like they were having fun, Zoro had fun watching them cook and making jokes. This isn't the same but it's not entirely boring like she thought. Sanji looked over at her as he heard her humming and he caught a small grin forming on Zoro's face. Sanji smiled as he looked back. She was having fun, something he always has when he cooks. He can't wait till they start complimenting the food. Wonder how her reaction would be considering she did help.

"Hey cook." Zoro starts, she hears Sanji hum so she continues, "have you ever been in love?" Sanji almost cut his fingers with the bread knife. He was cutting the holes in the bread to stuff it.

"W-why the sudden question?" He asks back. 

"Just curious. So? Have you?" Zoro asks again. Sanji's mind fries a little. Should he answer? This is Zoro he's talking to.

"I wouldn't say I've been in love but I'm sure I've been close." Sanji answers. He looks behind him to Zoro. She stood there with her black gym short on, she always seems to be wearing those, a white tank top and her hair is down. It must have grown, it's a little past her hips.

"Even though you're the love cook?" Zoro teases. Sanji frowns at that as he continued what he was doing.

"Hey, that a name you stuck me with." Sanji points out. He stopped what he's doing and looked behind him. Zoro laughed. She let out a laugh. Zoro doesn't really laugh, she chuckles and grins.

"I guess that's true. So what was it like to be close?" Zoro asks but she didn't get an answer. She turns to Sanji as he stood there staring down at his hands.

"To what?" Sanji finally answers. Her laugh did things to him apparently. He did the last cuts. 

"Close to love, what was it like?" Zoro asks. Sanji turns to her and and stands next to her to take a peek at the stew. It was coming along nicely.

"Well. it was nice. Thinking about that one person. Then being able to affect you so much. But I found myself thinking about her more than I should have and I was okay with that." Sanji explains as he looks for the lid to the pot. "Now lets let it simmer." Sanji says. Zoro takes the ladle out and Sanji covers the top with the lid, lowering the heat after. Zoro just stands there. She wanted to do more. 

"Anything else I can help with?" She asks. Sanji nods with a smile. He was having fun having someone cook next to him. It's been a while since the Baratie so this is nice. He set down more things on the cutting board for her to mince and cut. Sanji set aside the bread and took out a breast of some animal. He cut that into equal thickness. "So what happened?" Zoro asked after a few minutes of silence.

"It was all a lie on her part. I was hurt but it wasn't love. We just became friends." Sanji explains sadly. It still hurts to think about Pudding. He took out a pan and set some oil on it. As he let the oil heat he took out some eggs, beat that, and some flour. He coated the sliced up breast pieces into it and then let it fry in the oil, making sure it came out a nice brown color. 

"You stayed friends with a girl?" Zoro says not really believe it.

"I don't think I could trust her if we were in a relationship after she lied to me." Sanji takes the fried pieces back to the cutting board. He grabs some squared cutting of mozzarella cheese that Zoro had sliced. He rolls the fried pieces into that then stuffs that into the bread. "What about you?" Sanji asks wanting to know more about Zoro for some reason.

"What about me?"

"Well... have you been in love?" Sanji asks. This question didn't affect Zoro like it did Sanji. Zoro set the knife aside having finished her task.

"No but I'm sure that's obvious." Zoro answer.

"Do you hate love?" Sanji asks setting the stuffed bread on a non stick sheet pan. He asked that without really thinking that he's asking Zoro that question.

"No. But it was never really there for me to think about." Zoro says watching as Sanji melt some butter then add the things Zoro cut to the butter, mixing it together before adding spreading that to the top of the bread. "I'm happy with how things are. I had a goal and went for that. Love isn't on my agenda. I also never had the time. I was always moving from one place to the other." Zoro continues. Sanji put that into the oven to let it cook for a while, to let the cheese melt. 

"What would you do if you did fall in love?" Sanji asks while they make some toast.

"Don't know. It's not like I have been in love so I don't know what it's like."

"Well it's not something you can plan." Sanji says. He can't believe he's talking about this to Zoro but it's not as awkward as he thought it would be. If he were to talk about this to someone else he would have been embarrassed and it would be uncomfortable. "Do you want to get changed? I'm almost done. There not much left to do." Sanji says seeing as she's kind of been in her pajamas the whole time. Zoro looks down then at Sanji. She gives him a smile that he returns.

"I will. Thanks." Zoro says. She waves bye then leaves. A small blush on both their face. It was nice.


	31. Praise And Love

"Wow. This is good. Just like always." Chopper says as he sat next to Zoro. she changed into something casual. Some black pants and a t shirt with her haramaki. She had her hair up in a ponytail. They all sat and ate breakfast just like any other day. 

"And you got it done earlier." Nami says. Zoro blushes. She helped with it and they didn't know. She couldn't help but feel abashed. They were all saying good things. Was this how Sanji felt all the time? It kind of felt nice to be complimented like this. But at the same time kind of weird. They have never given her a compliment about anything. She didn't have much to offer besides her fighting skills which isn't something to really compliment.

Zoro sat there continuing to eat her breakfast as they continued their praises. Maybe she'll help the cook another time. She really had fun cooking and talking with him. She liked this. 

Sanji smiled at Zoro's blushing face as they praised both of them. He was going to tell the others that he had Zoro help but decided against it. Zoro might not have liked it. At least it seems like Zoro enjoyed their cooking. She was smiling down at it more often, something she didn't do before. She was most likely tasting it differently now that she helped with it.

After breakfast Zoro decides to help clean up. They didn't talk just cleaned in silence which is fine. They didn't need to talk, there was nothing to say. It was a little weird that they didn't fight but it was still nice and calm.

The rest of the day Zoro was in a good mood, which after four almost five days of her humming, smiling and smelling flowers they got use to. Sanji had even caught her watching the sunset like some maiden. It was unusual but Zoro didn't seem to mind so they did they, also she hadn't fallen into one of her comas so that's good. 

***

Alex and Nina's love only grew and Zoro couldn't help but feel attached to them. She liked seeing them happy. She was going through emotions watching though. Not everyone was okay with their love. They'd get judgmental looks, or snears. There was one town that bullied them that they left. Zoro was glad they did and afterwards she was glad to see that didn't break them apart. If anything it made their love stronger. Which made her happy. She didn't want something so stupid like what other people think to break them apart.

Zoro enjoyed their adventures. She found herself having fun with them. It was almost like her own adventures with her friends. It was fun, there are laughs, it was goofy at times and there is happiness. It kind of made her upset that she was experiencing this when she has her own friends. It kind of felt like she was cheating on her friends. She's the swordsman of the strawhats and here she is. It made her feel bad but she could think too much on it. There was a looming darkness hanging around.

They had gotten into town and booked a hotel for themselves. They never hid that they were together in a romantic relationship. They didn't let other people's view disturb their happiness with each other, something Zoro really admired about them.

In the hotel room they rested from their travels, ate a meal before going back to their room to rest some more. After talking about ti they decided to stay in town for a while to take a break from non-stop travel and bounty hunting. It was something to see Nina's nickname change from the dark hero to the Demon of Justice and Alex got hers as Angel of Liberty. They were both really happy with that. Zoro had felt it with them, it was like she was traveling along with them as a third wheel but she felt happy when they felt happy, upset when they did, mad when they were.

Nina and Alex walked around town sightseeing. It was their little date. They always have one when they are in a new town. Zoro watched as they talked and laughed, eyes full of love. Of course Zoro couldn't miss the scorn and scowls of others but they were nothing. Let them look. If they don't like they could turn away.

Someone comes running up to them. "Help! Help!" He cried. He saw them and his eyes filled with hope. "You two," he points over to Nina and Alex, "your both the famous bounty hunters, Demon of Justice and Angel of Liberty?" He asks, hope still in his eyes. The couple look at each other before nodding. "Thank you. I need help. My wife was taken by those bandits of brutes into the mountain. Please help and get her back." He pleads. After hearing this another person came up to him and nodded.

"Please save my daughter." One asks. Another person comes.

"My son." Another asks.

"My husband." More people started crowding them.

They all looked desperate. Nina and Alex looks at each other. Both seeming to think about it. Alex grabs hold of Nina's hand and squeezes it, Nina squeezes back. "We'll help." They announced. The people around them cheer. They did see some disapproving eyes on them holding hands but that was the least of their worries. "So tell us what you know?" Nina continues. They all stop and looked confused.

"What?" One person says.

"What?" Nina says back looking as confused as they are.

"Aren't you just going to charge up to them and kill all of them?" Nina and Alex make a face at that man. 

"If I was stupid I would do that." Nina says back. "That's how rookie bounty hunters act and die." Nina says.

"We need information before he go and save the people. They are our first priority and we would like to avoid unnecessary casualties."

They look at each other before nodding at the couple.

Alex sat in on the bed against the headboard sharpening her blade while NIna sat on the foot of the bed looking at a map that was provided by one of the townspeople. She looked down at she hummed, seemingly in deep thought. "I think I have a plan." Nina voiced after a while.

"Which is?" Alex asks setting her sword down and scooting closer to Nina.

"Well, in order to get to the front of the mountain safely we have to go down the road that leads out of the city. On the road there is a path that leads to the mountain. It's a save path that the townsfolk use to gather herbs in the mountains. I was thinking we b-line it from where we are. It's a little unsafe with rocks and slops, and the grass is always dewy so it's always slippery but if we climbs the first trees and hop from tree to tree I think we could make it." Nina explains as she point in the map. Zoro understood but the map confused her a little. 

"Where is the people being taken hostage?"

"On the mountain. There is a large clearing halfway up the mountain that's big enough for a lot of people to set up camp and make their home. Or in this case a whole bandit hideout. The townsfolk said they think the mountain has tunnels for them to use. One person said they used it for shelter sometimes when the weather gets really bad." Nina says rolling the map up.

"So we sneak our way by using the most unusual and possibly dangerous route." Alex clarifies. Nina nods.

"Too dangerous and crazy?" Nina asks. Alex shakes her heads leaning into Nina. She gives her a quick peck on the lips with a smile.

"No just enough dangerous and crazy." Nina smiles. Both willing to do the most dangerous and crazy things together. "We should get ready. You said we'll do it when it gets dark." Alex looks over to the open window. The sun was starting to set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it. Till tomorrow. I'll post the other 31 chapters. See you then.


	32. The villagers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone. Here's the second half.

In the dead of night Nina and Alex hopped from one tree to the next with speed and precision. Both determined to help those people that were captured. They ran and jumped on trees getting higher and higher on the hills and slopes that surrounded the mountain. And they ran they saw that there were some hidden ditches that could have been fatal if they ran on the ground.

When they reached the side of the mountain they started their trek up the side, climbing. Using their survival knife to help. It took a bit of time to get up to the massive clearing. Nina helped Alex take the last step up. Both breathing heavily. They squatted there, hidden from others as they tried to calm their breathing. With how they hard they were breathing they would get caught, climbing up the side of the mountain was quite the exercise. 

Once their breathing calmed they continued. Their goal was to find the kidnapped people, help them escape then deal with anyone that interfered. Once they are save they come back and get the head of the leader and the stragglers.

As they walked around searching, they saw the clearing and massive may have been an understatement. It was like a beast carved into the mountain. Letting there be a flat plain for people to settle on and people can. In fact a whole town can make this place their home. It looked like a giant hole was made, the top of it formed the top of the mountain. Nina saw people walking through, back and forth on the top on the ground above everyone's head. They were scouts. They must be using the tunnels she was told about.

Looking further it seemed like no one knew they were there. If anything everything looked peaceful. She saw people laughing and dancing around a bonfire. This actually made things easier. They searched more trying to find anything that lead to a hint of where the hostages were. But they were coming up empty.

Nina stopped in her tacks. She squinted for a second then her eyes went wide. She then hid herself. "What?" Alex asks in a whisper.

"I just saw something." Nina answer, looking back to make sure she saw what she saw. 

"What did you see?" Alex asks, wanting to also take a peak at the people. They've been going around in circles around the mountain making sure they don't get spotted. Alex looked around and saw one of the scouts coming closer. If he did he would have spotted them. Alex ducks them out the way. Alex looked at Nina to see her thinking face. "What?" She asks again.

"Something doesn't make sense." Nina says thinking about it now.

"What doesn't make sense?"

"Look." She says moving so Alex could see. Alex takes a peak at everyone. It seems peaceful. "Everyone's happy." She points out before she looks back NIna.

"When have we ever seen a bunch of ruffians or bandits at their hideout and everything is peaceful and everyone is happy?" Nina asks. Alex thinks for a second and make a face, she nods understanding what NIna is saying. They are usual fighting with each other, eating messy, some are mean while there are the few bandit groups that act like family but usually they are loud and messy. "Something's not right about this." She says. She takes another peak and this time Alex follows. "Look," Nina points surprised but quietly. Alex felt her eye grow the size of saucers.

They both hide themselves again. "She is..." Alex starts looking at Nina shocked.

"Yeah, pregnant. Since when do bandits have families? Or start them? I've seen a couple kids running around but it isn't unheard of for bandits to kidnap kids and raise them for more muscle and obedience. But this doesn't seem like it." Nina says thinking out loud.

"It seem more like a town." Alex adds.

"It does. But why would the townsfolk lie about them?"

"Maybe they were misinformed?"

"But what about the kidnapped people? If their were any." Nina says. She turns to Alex having an idea. "I'm going to talk to them. Alone." Nina adds. 

"What?" Alex says shocked. She starts to shake her head. "Not alone." Alex adds.

"No. If I go alone then I can have you as backup. I'll be civilized and if I do end up in trouble you could catch them off guard." Nina says. Alex deflates. She a little worried. This could all be a trick but Nina is stronger than she is. Alex just nods. Nina rest her hand on Alex's cheek. "I'll be fine." She smiles. Alex hugs her close, kisses the top of her head and lets her go.

Nina composes herself before walking into the open. She makes sure not to look threatening but calm. No need to jump to conclusion just yet. Something is wrong and she wants to figure this out before she starts cutting people up. No one seemed to give her a second glance as she walked.

She made her way to the middle before she announced herself. "Where's your leader?" She asks almost yells. She turns heads with that. 

"Why?" One woman asks. The air around her making her seem important somehow. 

"I'm a bounty hunter and was sent here on a mission. Before I continue I want to make sure about something." Nina says. The woman nods.

"Father!" She yells. A tall old man comes out a rather big tent in the middle of the bonfire area. He had scars and was built like a warship. He had a glare to ward off week enemies. Nina didn't falter. He looks at her and they go into a staring contest. 

"What can I help you with?" He asks politely, motioning her to sit in front of him.

"First, where are the kidnapped people?" Nina asks getting right into it.

"There are no kidnapped people her." The old man says. "Why would you think that?" He then aks.

"The people in the town asked me, a bounty hunter to save some people that were taken from them."

"The town below?" This time the woman speaks up. Her face upset in a scowl. Nina just nods. "Those filthy liars. Hiring a bounty hunter to what kill us all?"

"No, they just wanted the people taken from them back. I said I would get them and that's my goal. To get the taken people safely back home."

"I can't believe them!" the woman shouts. 

"Now now. Don't get upset, that will do no one any good."

"How are you not upset father? They, of all people, they asked bounty hunters to kill us." She say.

"Why is that weird?" Nina asks. The old man takes a piece of paper out from his pocket then slaps in on the ground in front of Nina. 

"Have you seen this man." He asks as Nina looks over the bounty. She shakes her head.

"Hes the bandit that took over my town." He says. Nina looks shocked at him. "Thirty years ago when I first started a the town mayor he shows up and takes over the town. Some people died when we refused to roll over and give them what they want but after lives were lost I decided we should leave so we did and found this clearing. We've been living here ever since."

"Ever since then, we've been getting other bandits trying to take over this place from us. But my father has fought every single time." The woman says laying a hand on her father's shoulder. "If fact they have been taken woman from us. Using them to play the perfect town." She says.

"Thinking about it now there were no children." Nina says, "no children running around."

"The fact that they have the gaul to call a bounty hunter on us." the womans scoff looking to the side with a shake of her head.

"What do you think we should do, Alex?" Nina says out loud.

"You knew I was close." Alex says smiles as she walks towards them.

"I thought you would." Nina says looking back at her with a loving smile.

"You know me so well." Alex says kissing Nina. "But to answer your question. We decided to help the townsfolk so we will." Nina nods. She stands up proud.

"We'll help get your town back." the shorter of the two woman says.


	33. Till Death Do Us Part

There wasn't much need to make a plan. With the wanted poster in her hand, Nina and Alex made their way back down the way the came from. They confront the leader and take him and anyone down. It wasn't much of a plan, but they didn't really need it. 

By the time they got back to the town, the moon was right above them. No on walked around in town at the moment. Nina and Alex barge into the office the leader would be in but stopped when all they were seen with was a skeleton and the pungent smell of decay. They looked around the room to see it covered with dust. He's been dead a long time that much is obvious but it also seems like there hasn't been in here at all since. Did no one know about this? 

Alex continued to look around as Nina looked at the skeleton head. She pulled out the wanted poster and held it close, comparing the two. It was him. The bandit leader but why was he here dead already? Didn't any of his cronies come in here to see him? Why didn't they move him? If he's dead there must have been someone who took his place, who?

They both turn to see the door open. The couple stare at the doorway like deer in the head light. This has not been a routine bounty at all. The man that stood in the doorway looked at both of them, then their swords, then back at their face. He didn't ask, just attacked. Alex was close so he attacked her but was no match.

He sadly wasn't the only one. It also didn't help that they weren't the quietest while taking down enemies. 

Not long after they found themself outside in town with one bandit after the other. It had started a whole battle but they were strong. They were taking people down. A rule that if they attacked them then they were the bad guys. They didn't want to hurt the innocent people who had nothing to do with this.

Things were going well. By morning the people should be taken care of and the town free to return. 

At least that's what they thought. Alex turned to see if Nina had finished her group of people. She saw the old man from the mountain coming close to her. Alex looked a little confused because he had told them he hasn't been here in years. What was he doing here? Nina didn't seem to have seen him as he went to her. If she did see him she didn't care. Alex paid him no mind. He must have decided to fight, but there was something in her gut that didn't feel right. 

She took down the people in front of her then looked back again. What she saw made her blood run cold. The old man lifted his arm with a big dagger in it and blunged it in NIna's back right where her heart was.

Alex screamed. Zoro found herself screaming too. This just couldn't be happening. Alex sliced the people in her way down and ran to Nina. She held her in her arms, trying to stop the bleeding even thought she knew it wouldn't do anything. Zoro knew she couldn't change what happened, this was all in the past meaning it happened and was done with but she also tried to help Alex in getting Nina back. "No! No! No!" Alex shouted. Nina just smiled as blood ran out the side of her mouth.

"Please keep our promise." Nina says. 

"Of course." Alex says, tears forming in her eyes. 

"I love you." NIna says as she reached a shaky hand up to cup Alex's cheek. Her smile still on her face. "Love you." Nina says again her eyes seeming far away, so does her voice. Like she wasn't there anymore.

"No! Wait. Don't leave. I love you! Don't leave!" Alex shouts.

Zoro shouts with her, tears already rolling down her face. No this can't be happening.

Zoro sits up, sweating and breathing heavily. She could feel the tears threatening to spill out. She covered her mouth. She didn't want to sob in front of Nami and Robin so she ran out quickly. She ran to the helm of the ship. Tears falling down her face. When she felt and knew she was alone she fell to her knees. She let everything out. She sobbed, into her hands. Her breathing hitching every now and again. It hurt so bad.

She hasn't felt or cried this much since Kuina and it hurt worse for some reason.

___

Robin looked over to Zoro. She heard the swordsman let out a small whimper. Suddenly Zoro sits up, hand over her mouth. She out a little sob before she stopped herself. Robin watched silently as Zoro pushed her covers away and ran out the door. She sat up when the door was closed.

Nami, on her bed, sat up slowly rubbing her eyes. "What was that?"

"Just Zoro. I think she had a nightmare." Robin says a little worried but more curious. Zoro wasn't one to have nightmares.

"Zoro did?" Nami asks, if anyone should be having nightmares it's the rest of the crew. Nami finds herself shivering when Zoro is too close to her sometimes.

___

Sanji exit the galley listing everything he just did in preparation for breakfast. He wanted to make sure he didn't miss anything on his list. Every meal has to be perfect. After all the ladies will be eating it. 

Sanji looked up when he heard a door open and close. He saw Zoro running around to get to the helm. His curly eyebrow raised when he saw that Zoro had her hand covering her mouth. Was she sick but she ran past the bathroom and to the helm. He slowly followed her but didn't want to get too close. He saw as she fell to her knees like she has given up. She let out a sob and then feel on her hands as she cried. What had happened?

Sanji just watched as their swordsman cried her eyes out. His heart hurt, he wanted to help but he didn't know what to say. What could he? And wouldn't he be over stepping?

He then caught sight of a few small pink flower petals fall and disappear.

Robin. So she also knew or saw Zoro. She must have seen enough.

He wanted to do something but at the same time he didn't know or how to help Zoro. He wasn't really use to talking to her, comforting her will be out of his league. But maybe she needed this. To let it out.

He left her alone. If it does become something she needs to talk about, that's when he'll worry and talk to her.


	34. Dearly Departed

Sanji walked out of the galley again to let the french toast he's making soak in the mixture. He saw Zoro sitting on Luffy's spot but the captain is sleeping at the moment so there's nothing to really worry about.

He walks back in. She has been there presumably since she woke up from whatever nightmare she had. Sanji had let her be, gone to sleep and woke with her still there but she wasn't crying. All those emotions that made her cry seem to have gone and left her with the aftermath. It was still early in the morning so he could only hope that she'll feel better as the day goes.

***

Zoro didn't come in for breakfast. At first Chopper thought it was because she had gone into a coma attack again but after breakfast everyone saw Zoro on the Sunny's head. Luffy started to complain about her being in his favorite spot but stopped himself when he saw her face. Her eye was buffy and a little red from crying, her cheek was also stained with tear streaks, her expression was gone like she wasn't there. Almost dead. So Luffy left her alone but Sanji wasn't going to have it. She needed to eat. 

He made her french toast, a new batch since Luffy had eaten everything that morning. She was stuck with the little that was left. "Here," his voice soft and low, "you need to eat something." He tell her. He shoves the plate in front of her. She looks down at it for a few seconds before grabbing putting it in her lap. She took a couple slow bites but Sanji saw her eyes water with tears and she took a deep but shaky inhale. So she stuffed the whole plate into her mouth. She looked cute like that, her cheeks full and puffed, her eyebrows furrowed up in worry and sadness. She almost looked like she was pouting.

She shoved the plate back to Sanji without turning to look at him. He sitting on the floor setting it next to him. He silently watched her chew her food. Her cheeks slowly loosing it's puffiness. When she finally gulped the last of the food and let out a satisfied sigh he gave her some juice. She took it and drank it slowly.

"You want to talk about it?" Sanji asks. She shook her head. Sanji gave her a nod not that she saw it. He waited till she handed the cup back to leave her alone.

***

Zoro hated feeling like this. She didn't want to feel like this. It's why she fought so hard to keep her friends alive. It would be like Kuina all over again except worse. This is how it would feel to lose one of her nakama. She didn't want to think about that but everytime she closed her eyes, rest, took a nap she'd get more of them, Nina and Alex.

She'd got so much more information and it made the feeling worse. How they had gone back to Nina's hometown where she introduced Alex to her family. They weren't happy about it but that was okay. She gave the company over to her younger brother and left with Alex to travel and enjoy being with each other. Nina was heart broken that her family wasn't happy for them, didn't accept them but after those years of traveling in the harsh world she's gotten tougher. She estranged herself from the family and left, leaving them behind. If they weren't going to there for her when she's happy then she's not going to waste her time with them.

Or how Alex had told Nina her past. How Alex village was billaged by bandits but by the time the bounty hunters came to save them almost everyone was dead, only those that hid survived and they were all kids. She wanted to be a bounty hunter too, to be like those who saved her but she couldn't find anyone to teach her. Then she fell in love and was almost going to get married but her lover cheated on her, he found someone else. Another woman with some money. Alex wasn't like her, she didn't wear the fanciest dress or the smelliest perfume. She was a tomboy. After crying about it she left to travel around the world, see things she's never seen before. She took her dead father's katana to keep her safe. It worked, no one bothered someone with a weapon. What little she did know about using a sword she learned from watching others.

They were so happy with each other. They were even married.

___

Zoro watched as Alex went into a rage. Nine long gone. She killed everyone. After Nina had passes she made sure to get the old man who did it. She happily decapitated his head. And killed everyone, not knowing who to trust. The woman, the old man's daughter, bowed down in from of Alex apologizing. That had stopped her. The woman saw everything that happened with her father. She was here before him. When Nina and Alex said they would get their town back she followed them to watch, to make sure it wasn't just her hope making her feel like that. She had to see for herself. She was upset and shocked when she saw her father killing one of their saviors.

Alex calmed down after that explanation but she was still on her toes. She wouldn't trust them that easily. 

As it finally cooled down people started to emerge to the carnage that their town was in. There had been a bandit left, not fighting because he was a coward. Alex interrogated him not that it was hard. He had seen what she was capable of and confessed everything after a look from Alex.

The old man was scared at first, new to being the mayor but after fighting and finally making his way to the leader he was easily persuaded with money. But after a while he got greedy so he killed the leader and was being the mayor while being the leader of the bandits at the same time. It upset the townsfolk and the woman knowing that he was doing that. They had gotten people taken from them at night, they thought it was the bandits when it was actually the mayor taking them down. One of the stronger bandits came up with the plan of hiring a bounty hunter to take the old man's head so he could become the leader. That obviously didn't come true.

The bandit didn't live long after. Alex was upset for a different reason. Nina had been killed because she was just trying to help them and then she was lied to and killed. She was still mad but she wanted to bury Nina before she continued. The woman and a couple townsfolk helped her. They found a beautiful area with flowers and trees. It was full of life, NIna would have liked it so they buried her there. They all worked together to make a coffin and bury her. Alex took her sword sliding it next to her own.

She left after. A new goal in mind.


	35. Lost Humanity

Alex became a monster. Zoro even felt herself shiver sometimes while she watched Alex fight. She never used Nina's katana but she took care of it like she does. She lost her love and now she's alone again. 

She had sent Nina's family a letter explaining what had happened. Everyone sent back hateful mail. They blamed it on her. Every month after they would say something mean to her in the mail and Alex finally snapped. She told them to quite it. Asking where were they when it happened? What did they know? They stopped talking to her when they had met Alex as her girlfriend. They had no right to say anything about. 

She did get one letter. From Nina's younger brother. He asked if she was alright. Told her it wasn't her fault. He also thanked her for making Nina happy. He didn't tell his family at the time but Nina had been sending letter to him about her travels. After a while they had gotten sad and depressing. Telling him what it was really like and how the times have changed since their parents were bounty hunters. He always got the hint that she was sad and depressed but seeing Nina in front of him with Alex, it was obvious that they made each other happy. That Alex had changed Nina's thinking about the world for the better. 

Alex appreciated the letter and wrote him back. Telling her thanks. Glad to hear from someone else that she had indeed made Nina happy. She then wrote down where she was buried if he ever wanted to visit.

They never sent more letter than that. And that might have been why Alex fell off into the deep end. She became blood thirsty. She slaughtered people she deemed to be unjust and horrible. She'd cut down anyone with a bounty even if they weren't bad per say. If she found horrible people, bullies and homophobes she would cut them down. No remorse. She became dead and thought of herself to save everyone from the horrors even though it wasn't all that bad.

Zoro watched Alex exit the boat. She was going in circles, travel from island to island, town to town. This was the same town that was mean to her and Nina. It also seemed familiar to Zoro. She just couldn't figure why. At least that was until they made their way to a water fountain. She knew that fountain, she had fallen into it weeks ago before she went berserk. It seemed to be quiet until she heard they heard some shrieking. Alex turned around to see the other side of the fountain. There was a group of people there being surrounded by a crowd. 

Alex got closer, she asked a few people what was going on. Most didn't know until she got closer. A group of townspeople saw these tourists, who happen to be same sex, being lovey dovey and started to torment them. They threw rocks, food and anything else they could get their hands on. It angered Alex to see these happy and loving couple being rudely tormented by random people that didn't know them.

Alex took them all down. Zoro looked down to see Alex's sword, the scabbard and handle stain crimson red. So that was the other sword. 

Alex killed those people, yes they may have been mean and tormented the poor couple but that didn't mean execution for them. The couples ran away while the people were shocked by Alex. She glared at all of them as she sheathed her katana. As she walked away she saw the mayor. She warned him than this island along with some others were doomed for a massacre. The look he gave her made Zoro know he didn't believe her but it was obvious it was true. She almost did.

Alex sword turned more red as she killed more people back. 

___

Zoro opened her eyes. Zoro could feel it It was evening. She had taken some naps but she couldn't do it anymore. She didn't want to see them together or Alex alone and broken hearted. It hurt to see and she didn't want to.

Zoro looked behind to to the ship, she still sat on Luffy's spot, to look at where everyone was. She didn't see anyone so she could assume Nami is in the library making maps, Robin with her reading books, Chopper in the infirmary making medicine and what not. Franky and Usopp in their workshop, she didn't see Luffy so she had to assume that the captain was bothering someone. She didn't hear him yelling for food so he was either bothering Franky or Usopp. Brook was enjoying tea in the aquarium or practicing his violin or other hand held instrument in the crows nest, it's really quiet in there at times.

She understood why Luffy like this spot. The wind flew by making her breath in the fresh ocean breeze. She also liked the way the wind blew her air. She felt free and it could allow her time to think but she didn't want to think about anything right now.

Zoro stood up and slowly walked to the deck looking at the clear blue sky. The sun was going to set soon. Seeing that she knew, she took a deep breath in and could smell Sanji starting to cook. 

Cooking.

She was reminded of their cooking time together, it was just them and it was quiet. They spoke but willingly and she wasn't ready to speak to anyone about this yet. She didn't know if they could tell them about this. Or would she? 

With that in mind she made her way to the kitchen. She wanted to do something. She didn't feel like being near her swords. They were already cleaned in her happy mood the other day. 

Slowly, she open the door and popped her head in. Sanji stood there chopping some onion from the smell of it as he whistled. She did know that cooking always made Sanji smile. Maybe it could make her smiled too.

"Can I help?" Zoro asks walking in and closing the door behind her.


	36. Sing Song

Sanji's heart thumped in his chest, a smile grew on his face when Zoro had asked to help again. She must have liked helping the last time. He was glad at first but Zoro was quiet this time. What ever got her down still hasn't been resolved.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sanji asks.

"No." Zoro answers. Both of their backs facing each other so Sanji didn't see the way Zoro's shoulder slumped or her head hang lower.

"Will you want to talk about it someday?" Sanji aks this time.

"I don't know." Zoro says

"Well if you want to talk about it, I'm here. In the kitchen. You could come in and you could help me cook and we can talk." Sanji says. He's glad they weren't looking at each other, she would have seen him blushing. He can't believe he said that. But he can't feel like it was true. He did want Zoro to know that he's there, as unnatural as that is. It was something he wanted to help her with. And he knew that if Zoro was a man that this wouldn't happen but Zoro's isn't anymore. Zoro is a girl and he'll treat her differently now. She doesn't seem to be upset with him about either, at least she hasn't complained about it.

Zoro appreciated that Sanji wanted to help but she didn't know how to go about this. This was something new she had to deal with. It was obviously different from when Kuina died. Yes it was different when she was young. Kuina was like an older sister. Her death hurt but she was young and it hurt everyone and she had her father and their promise to each other. This was something she learned privately. Who should she talk to? If she did talk to someone she would have to tell them the whole story and she doesn't know if she could tell them. 

"I'm going to the bathroom real quick can you set the table for me?" Sanji asks letting the food cook in a low flame. Zoro just nodded. She turned to get the plates as Sanji left, only knowing he left from the sound of the door closing.

Sanji just went to freshen up and take a quick bathroom break. The food was done and just simmering to collect flavor so he had nothing to worry about. It was a little disappointed that Zoro didn't tell him what was going on but he should have expected it. Zoro was never talkative. She always tried to do things herself even now. But he knew that he shouldn't force it and he can't make her talk. Luffy would never have that and it's not like he was that open about his own problems either so he can't talk. He can only hope that there will be a time that she feels comfortable enough, and trusting to them to tell what's wrong. He'll have to make sure he's ready to listen.

Sanji dries his hands with his handkerchief as he walk back to the kitchen. As he got in front of the door he heard singing.

_All for my family  
_ _Reason I'm breathing  
_ _Everything to lose  
_ _Should I ask myself in the water_

_What a warrior would do?  
_ _Tell me, underneath my amor  
_ _Am I loyal, brave and true?  
_ _Am I loyal, brave and true?_

_Losing is easy  
_ _Whining takes bravery  
_ _I am a tiger's fool_

_Out in the open  
_ _No one to save me  
_ _The kindest of whispers are cruel_

Sanji carefully opens the door to see Zoro setting up the table. As a cook from the Baratie and days of feeding this crew Sanji has grown fast at setting the table but Zoro moved slow, she wasn't in a rush, she wanted to do it right so she took her time.

As she turned to set another plate Sanji saw a tear going down her face as she sang. This song hit deep with her but he had never heard it before so it can't be one of Brook's songs, it must be her own or something else she heard before she joined or in the two years of training.

_Cold is the mornin  
_ _Warm is the dream  
_ _Chasing the_ _answers 'Til I can't sleep  
_ _Will I be stronger  
_ _Or will I be weak  
_ _When you're not with me?_

_Who am I without my amor?  
_ _Standing in my father's shoes  
_ _All I know is that it's harder  
_ _To be loyal, brave and true._

Zoro set the utensil down as she finished singing the song. She wiped her tears away as she made sure it was all in place. Taking that as a cue Sanji walked in, she didn't look at him shocked She either is acting like she wasn't just singing and crying or she felt him at the door looking in. He didn't asks, didn't want it to be a big deal. He did like her voice, didn't know she could sing. But he knows it will be best for him to just let it be. When she's ready.

As usual Sanji got compliments about the food and again Sanji found Zoro blushing and smiling because she helped. More than she did last time. Sanji smiled too. Glad that her mood was even just a little better from that morning. Her eyes a lot less puffy. She still looked like she was thinking about something so she had this far off look on her but she did smile here and there. Plus she was there at the table with everyone. That's a good step from her missing breakfast and lunch to sit in Luffy's spot.

Singing and having dinner really helped her mood just like she hoped it would. She could never get over or forget what happened to Nina and Alex, it felt like it happened to her too, like she was with them, but being in the presence of her crew of her loved ones, her nakama made her feel better.

She's not alone like Alex was. That's what made things worse. Alex was alone, Nina being the only one next to her. But Zoro's not, she has her crew, her friends which made it all better. But she felt bad for Alex because of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the song from the new Mulan movie. One of my favorites and I'm not a big fan of Christina Aguilera


	37. Truth

Everyone knew that Zoro was upset for some reason and they thought Zoro would just kick out of it. Zoro was always a just sleep on it and it'll heal kind of person. But that doesn't seem to be the case now. It was something that they really should talk to her about now. They know that Zoro is strong but that's why they wanted to talk to her. She was obviously having trouble with this.

Nami saw as Zoro sat there in her depressed mood. It only seems to have gotten worse. They had stopped on an island and was worried that she would go into town, they didn't want that in case she went berserk but she didn't even leave the room, let alone the ship. They let Zoro have her space but now it was enough. Answers are what they need. She's been doing nothing but moping around, it's time to intervene and have her talk about.

Zoro sighed and stood up, with a heavy heart she started to walk. "Stop right there." Zoro stops and looks over at Nami looking at her. "Sit down." Nami intructs. Zoro gives her a look but then sits down. The others gathered around curious to what Nami wants. She hasn't talked to Zoro since she was kicked into a building. She's been cautious with Zoro since. Nami crossed her arms over her chest a frown on her face. "What going on with you." Zoro look away about to open her mouth but Nami didn't let her speak. She knew Zoro would say something like 'nothing' or 'I'm fine' and they would know that's not true. "Don't lie to us. Something's been bothering you and we're going to talk about it. It's tiring to see you moping around." Nami says. Zoro looks at her shocked.

Robin steps forward. She also agrees. "Ever since you woke up crying you've been upset and crying in your sleep." Zoro didn't know that.

"You're not going to let this go?" Zoro asks looking at Nami, then Robin. Then the others walked forward.

"We just want you to be happy again." Usopp says.

"We're worried." Chopper answers, his face showing that he is worried.

"Fine but let me get something." Zoro says standing up. She sees Luffy staring at her. She gives him a reassuring nod. She's not running away. She's really not. She was able to get over it, she doesn't feel as sat as before. She still cries but she doesn't seem to have control over that. 

Zoro steps back on deck, joining in on the little group circle. They looked at Zoro with papers and books in her hand and those cursed swords. Zoro drops everything on the floor. They look shocked and then curious. 

"What's all this?" Nami asks the question everyone was wondering. She reaches forward to grab at some random papers. On on their were sea chart on the other, in Zoro's handwriting, what seems to a story very descriptive story. But it was more focused on the surrounding than anything happening to the people. 

"I guess... I need help." Zoro says. At first shock took over them then confusion.

"With?" Nami asks raising her eyebrow.

"It's the cursed swords."

"What about them?" Robin asks also taking some papers in her hands.

"Like I've said before, they're cursed. Well the red one is. It's real name is Sterkur Hugarfar, the red one. And the blue one's name is Forte Cuore."

"So?" Usopp ask stressing the word. Not seeing why they can't just chuck the swords overboard.

"They're not cursed in the normal sense. Sterkur is actually the one that's cursed. It's that one that's been possessing me and almost made me go berserk."

"And the other one, Forte Cuore?" 

"Forte is the only reason I haven't gone completely berserk for no reason." Zoro paused. She turned away looked at them again. "And it's why I kept fainting for no reason."

"What really?" Chopper asks. It good to knot that it wasn't Zoro's body but because of the sword. 

"Yes, Forte was telling me something."

"Telling you what, how to kill?" Usopp asks, very suspicious of the swords.

"No. Telling me a very sad..." Zoro looks away again, this time her expression is sad. She doesn't look at them, "love story." This isn't what any of them were expecting to hear.

"A love story? About who?" Brook aks. 

"Why would a katana tell you a love story?" Franky asks.

Zoro looks down at the katana, she sets her hand down, letting it rest on both of them. "These swords belong to two people. Forte Cuore belong to an heiress of bounty hunters. Her family made a lot of of money turning it into a business of sorts. She was the next in line so she went of on a journey to better understand what the world was like, to gain some experience before she took over. But..." Zoro slid her hand down the scabbard feeling the bumps and roughness of the fabric covered scabbard. "She learned that it wasn't the best. Being a bounty hunter wasn't as great as it first seemed. She was very strong woman they gave her a nickname, the Dark Hero. They didn't believe it was her when she introduced herself but she still helped the people who deserved it. But she was tired of it all until one day she met another woman traveling on her own." Zoro moved her hand to touch Sterkur Hugarfar. "Hugarfar belong to the other woman. And at first it was as blue as Forte. They fell in love and were happy."

"But?" Nami asks, no way this is a happy love story.

"But a lot of people didn't except them, not that they really cared but Nina, the one with Forte, her family didn't accept their relationship but that didn't bother and they went off to continue traveling and being together. They got married and were happy until one day they got asked by some people to help them. It turns out that the people who they were helping to be bandits and wanted to kill a bunch of civilians but they learned the truth and helped the civilians that were ran out of town. At first it seemed like it was going to go well but it turned out the mayor as double crossing everyone. The bandit head died a long time ago, by the mayor. He was greedy for money and be ended up killing Nina. Upset her lover killed everyone she could and learned the truth. The innocent people help in burying Nina but her lover took her sword. She never used but she kept it with her. And she went mad with grief, killed anyone she thought of as evil. Until they she finally died herself. Her swords given to the first person who bought them. Sterkur Hadarfar rejects all men, it was a man who broke her heart and killed her wife so she has a grudge. She only like females to wield her. Of she takes over their body and goes berserk killing after a while of being held."


	38. Helping

"That's a lot of information." Robin says. Everyone else nods.

"I still don't understand though, what does that have to do with you and these papers?" Nami looked down at the paper and brings up the ones in her hand.

"That's what I don't get. Forte wants me to do something with both of them but I don't know what. I'm only guessing but I think she wants me to get those swords to their grave. I don't know where Nina was buried but I can guess. I've been trying to find out where by writing down what the places looked like and everything." Zoro says frowning.

"What about her lover?" Brook asks.

"Alex. She's harder because I don't get any memories about after her dying. So I don't know if she's buried where she died or if she was moved." Zoro says, looking like she's about to rip her hair out.

"Is that why you were crying?" Sanji asks.

"Yeah, I saw Nina's death. Died In Alex's arms. In their wedding they promised each other that they'd help as many people as they can. Didn't know that it would lead to Nina's death." Zoro says.

"Are you okay now?" Sanji asks. Zoro smiles at him with a nod.

"Yeah, not the first time I've had to get over someone's death. It was a little hard but while I was waiting for you guys to come back to the island from the island I saw that Nina was happy before she died. Alex on the other hand, her death wasn't as sad. But it was upsetting to see her so broken from grief. That and while I napped I kept getting images of Nina's grave. I think it was Forte telling to get the swords back to their graves." Zoro frowns. "But I'm not having the best of luck." Zoro pouts.

"Well all you had to do is ask." Nami says giving Zoro a smile. Zoro smiles back. 

"Thanks." Zoro says giving the crew the smile that reached Zoro's eyes. One they know Zoro really means it. She's really and truly happy.

"All right." Nami says getting right to business. "Is this all of the memories."

Zoro nods. "Yes."

"In detail?" Robin says but it came out as a question as she looks through the papers.

"Yes I made sure to write everything."

"Good." Nami nods. "I'll look over this." Nami with a smile, it was nice to be the one to help Zoro this time.

"What happens now?" Usopp wonders.

"We help her." Luffy says like it's obvious. Usopp waves his hand dismissively. That wasn't what he meant. 

"No, I mean, are you still going to go berserk? Still faint and go into a coma or is that all done?" Usopp asks. Chopper nods.

"Do we still have to worry about that?" Chopper asks worried, he doesn't like it when she fall over for seemingly no reason, even though now he know that there is a reason and it's not medical. 

Zoro looks up at the blue sky thinking for a second then looks down at the little doctor. Zoro shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know but it hasn't happened lately. All I've been getting are flashes of the grave, some happy moments between the couple and reruns of some scenes I've already seen."

***

Nami and Robin went into the library to do their thing. The others continued to goof off for the day. Nothing to be done until Nami figures it out and they head where they need to go. Not that they think it'll be that easy considering that it's the grand line but it's better than nothing. Especially for Zoro who's been racking her brain trying to solve this and even then they don't if that's what the swords has been telling Zoro. It's still only a guess. 

Zoro leaned against the railing watching the sea. The boys fishing on the other side. Zoro smelt smoke right next to her. She didn't need to turn around to see who lay against the railing with her. Sanji leaned his back against the railing while he smoke. She seemed better after telling them the truth. "You seem happy." Sanji points out let out a breath of smoke. Sanji eyed her from the corner of her eyes. She was smiling, she seemed like she was free now.

"I am. I was wracking my brain on where that her grave is and I didn't know what to do about Alex." Zoro explains. She let out a sigh. 

"With Nami I'm sure we'll find her grave." Sanji says.

"I know. I should have told you all from the beginning." Zoro says looking down at the blue sea.

"Then why didn't you?" Sanji asks.

"You all didn't like the swords already, would you all have helped me if I told you the truth then? I also thought I could solve it myself but looking at maps makes my head spin." Zoro says leaning her chest against the rail in defeat.

Sanji frowned down at the grass. So they made her distrust them. Zoro is always hard on trust but makes sense as her old years walking around taking bounty's as The Pirate Hunter. So it was because of them that she was holding it in. But she did tell them and they've said sorry about that. And now they know more so no need to think about it more. "So... Nina and Alex, are they why you were asking about love?" Sanji asks. Zoro nods.

"Yeah. I saw them meeting, and them falling in love. I was curious about it, as I've never fallen in love myself."

"I'm sure you'll fall in love one day. There's got to be someone out there that will love you." Sanji says. After a minute of silence Sanji's face goes red. He can't believe he said that to Zoro. He calms himself, then turns to Zoro who's staring at him shocked. her features then soften into a smile. 

"I don't really care. I'm happy with all of you guys but thanks for that. Even if you only said that because I'm a girl now." She turns back to the sea for a minute before looking back at Sanji with a smile. "I'm not really looking but if it happens I think I'll enjoy it." Zoro says with a far out look on her face. 


	39. Chase

Zoro sat there on the deck of the Sunny. They got to the next island. Nami couldn't find it, the grave. It was hard to pinpoint where it was. The description wasn't clear. If anything it was vague. It could be on the island they are on now, or it could be on the next island or even an island they already past. With that in mind they started to do their research.

Zoro got stuck on the Sunny. Sanji and Chopper went to restock while Nami and Robin looked for information and the rest went to explore. She didn't mind, she didn't want to go berserk and slaughter innocent people so she let it be.

Though as she stood there looking on to the island from the railing, it seemed familiar. She just didn't know why. It kind of bothered her. On some other islands she felt mad for no reason, and it wasn't because she was stuck on Sunny. She felt mad at the people, she also had an urge to kill all of them. She knew that it was because of Sterkur Hagarfar that she was feeling that.

Now, though, she felt an urge to get on the island. There was still that small inkling of anger but it was buried within the need to go on the island. Zoro looked around her at the Sunny. If she left Nami would get so angry at her. Why was she kidding herself. When isn't Nami angry with her? She knew that she was using that as an excuse to not go on the island like the feeling is telling her too, she knew that was Forte, she just couldn't. She was a little afraid of what would happen if she does go on to the island. What if she does go berserk? It was still a blur for her but she remembers the blood, the horror in the faces of those people. She didn't want it to happen again. 

Zoro slumped against the railing watching the people walk across her. These people were just living their lives, she didn't want to disturb them. It hurt her to know she caused people pain. It's fine if it's assholes and in self defense but those she killed, even if it wasn't really her, they were just normal people. Zoro started frowning, the old man told her not to worry about it. She should really listen to him. Zoro's gaze stopped and she slowly stood straight. She rubbed her eye then looked again. She thought she was hallucinating. But she's not, she really does see Nina and Alex walking together happy.

Zoro looks down. She has to follow them, she has to but... what if? No, this could be a clue. Zoro looks up to see them fading into the crowd. _Sorry Nami_ , Zoro thinks as she jumps over the railing. Her black boots landing on the gravel. She looks around till she finds that familiar pair of heads.

***

Nami follows Sanji as he shop around. She was not having any luck with finding this grave. It was to generic. How many islands have a hill with a tree and a grave? Too many apparently. Robin walked with Chopper. Everyone agreed to call her when or if they find anything to help. sucked to know that this was not easy. They all wanted to help Zoro with this but it's not easy.

But that okay. Nothing with this crew is easy. They'll get through this, she knows they will and usually when they start things it's always slow at the beginning, then by the climax everyone is running around fighting. Either to their survival or to just win.

Nami and Sanji turns their heads as they hear someone scream. They see the crowd separating, parting to let someone through. Who pops through surprises them both. Zoro ran through like she was looking for someone. Zoro paused as she made it through to a more open area. Zoro looked around frantically. She made it seem like she was desperately searching for someone. 

Zoro does a double take on an area before running in that direction. The two watch as she extends her hand trying to reach for nothing but something to Zoro. "Wait!" Zoro shouts.

Nami and Sanji look at each other curious and surprised, hoping they both just saw that. When they looked at Zoro she was off running, like she was chasing someone. Nami reached into her pocket and took out a den den.

"It's the cursed swords!" The two heard being yelled over and over again and Zoro passed more people. The swords seem to be more popular and well known the more they continue. 

Nami told the others that Zoro was on the island and acting weird. Weird how? She told them that she was chasing and looking for someone but they could not tell who. 

What ensued after was a grand chase. They all tried to get Zoro back on the boat but it wasn't easy, nothing in their life was. They chases Zoro all around the town, running into each other and other things. It did help that people were rary of Zoro, or more like her swords. They didn't know what Zoro was, was she the cat or mouse.

Then she stopped she stood there looking around frantically searching again. Nami wanted her taken and put back on the ship before she goes berserk. They all didn't want a repeat of what happened on that one island. They all could see the guilt in Zoro's eye. 

Taking the opportunity they all ran to grab but Zoro doged them, even Luffy and Sanji. They all collided into each other as Zoro was able to run free and continue what she was doing in the first place. They all sank to the floor in defeat and groaning in slight pain. Sanji looked over to see Zoro running, but this time down the dirt path out of the town. Going further into the island which was unusual as they never really do that. Sticking to the town they dock at. It was mostly a precaution so they aren't too far from each other when Luffy causes trouble.


	40. Grave

Sanji stands up helping the others (the ladies) get up. Nami groans as Sanji helped her up. "Where did she go?" Nami asks looking around.

"I saw her running further into the island." Sanji points to the dirt path, "down that way." Sanji says. 

"There's another town that way." Nami says looking at the others. "So who wants to join and who wants to stay?" Nami asks them. There is a chance that Zoro might go berserk. No one but Luffy and Sanji stood a chance against her.

Being the good nakama they are everyone agreed to go. Sanji had his backpack with groceries, Chopper with his new herbs, Robin with some new books, Usopp and Franky with some new tools and materials and Brook with some new music sheets. With everything set they started to walk, following Zoro's tracks. 

It was a very long walk to the next town, it didn't seem that far on the map. Once they did make it to the town it was peaceful. That meant Zoro hasn't gone berserk, yet. They don't know if she will but they're not counting it out. If she doesn't great but they're going to be safe rather than sorry.

They look around for Zoro in a group. With how strong she is it's better to stick together rather than find her alone and get beat like a ragdoll. Nami shivered at that thought. That's what makes her glad Zoro is on their side and not the marines or someone else. 

They stopped when they saw familiar green hair. "Zoro!" They shout glad to found her but they approached her with caution. Zoro didn't turn around which made them all more cautious. They came to a stop when they realized what Zoro was looking at. She stood in front of a statue of two woman. Zoro looked at the woman, while the others looked at the plaque that said; In memory of Nina and Alex.

Those names. They are the ones that Zoro say when talking about her katanas past. Luffy puts his hand on Zoro's shoulder which she jumps at, shocked that they are there. She looks at them confused at first then a little guilty. "Sorry, I know I said I'd stay on the Sunny but..." Zoro stops not knowing how to explain this.

"It's alright." Nami says. "Let's get you back to the Sunny." She adds, "after you're done looking."

"No," Zoro shakes her head, "I think this is it. This is where Nina died." Zoro says. 

"Are you sure?" Chopper asks. Zoro just nods.

"This town seemed familiar, now I know why." Zoro looks at the statue again. It doesn't do them justice, it doesn't show how strong, smart and in love they both were.

"If that's the case the grave should be somewhere near here." Nami says. "We should ask around, if this is-" Nami gets cut off.

"Excuse me!" Someone shouts at them. The whole crew look around for the voice. "Excuse me." the person says closer. They see it's a woman with bangs and glasses. She's in a nice sundress. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She says with a smile. 

"Why?" Nami asks with a frown on her face. 

"She," the woman says pointing at Zoro, "needs to leave."

"Okay, but first where can we find Nina's grave?" Zoro asks.

"There is no grave so leave!" She shouts. Zoro glares at her. That's not right. There has to be a grave. Maybe they forgot? Zoro felt something hurt her chest. It was just like before she went berserk. Worried she looks over to the others looking at her. They stared back shocked and then worried as Zoro hunched over clenching her chest. Luffy knowing already takes her swords, Zoro doesn't fight him, she lets her captain take them. Zoro just gives him a nod. 

"I'm going." She groans out. Zoro turning to leave. The others stare at her as she leaves without her swords. But it was better and Nami knew that to interfere at this point.

But now they had questions. They all knew Zoro and her along with Luffy can't lie if their life depended on it, so why would this lady say that there is no grave here. And her reaction was a little weird. She immediately started yelling at them, well Zoro to leave. It's obvious she knows who Nina is, they are in front of her statue but she didn't explain that at all and started yelling. Someone was lying and they know for sure it's not Zoro.

___

Zoro took deep breaths as she walked. She can't do anything without her swords. Well not completely true. She has the no sword style but that's not as dangerous as having her swords. Zoro felt her heartbeat calm down. That's a good sign. It felt like the first time she went berserk but not at the same time. This time it felt like it happened because of Nina not Alex. With Alex it felt like pure rage, nothing but darkness and the need to see blood but this time it was just anger. Probably at the woman for lying. She knew that Nina has her grave buried here, she saw it. Alex saw it. So why did she say that? Hopefully the others will get information. 

Zoro stops, standing still in place her gaze caught something. A small stone path leading into the mountain. Zoro narrows her gaze at that. She walks to where the dirt turns into stone. She looks up the path to see it leads further into the forest. She had forgotten that there was a way to get to the mountain. She was so focused on following the phantom images of Nina and Alex that she forgot about this road. Zoro looks around. There's no one here or around so maybe she could get to the mountain and see for herself the ledge those people called home. It would be a quick visit.

Zoro follows the stone path till it stops at the foot of the mountain. She follows the smoothed path that years and years of walking have created, to the clearing in the mountain. She wondered if there are still remnants of those people there? It was kind of cool to think that she'd be in a place where Nina and Alex once were. Is this why Robin loves history? 

When she made it to the top it was amazing to see. It looked just like the memory but this is more clear. She walked forward looking around like a tourist. She walked past a couple tents in the shape of a cone. Zoro stops in front of a fireplace. She bend down and grabbed some flint and steel that was left on the side. She lights the fire and it illuminates the small area around her. Zoro looked around to see there were more fireplaces. She went and lit each one of them. She continue to walk around letting her hand slide across the wall where there were painted drawing there. One drawing looked like Nina and Alex but made by either a child or Luffy. It was that bad but it was the thought that counted. 

The swordsman didn't flinch at all as spears were pointed at her neck. Zoro slowly turned to them when she finished looking at the drawing. They all gasped, Zoro just rolled her eye. Yeah, she gets it. Around these islands tan, green haired and silver eyed people aren't normal. She stands out. Zoro looks around. Besides the people pointing their weapon at her there weren't any men. They were a lot of young children, teenagers and a couple older woman. Thinking about it now there were a lot of older men and woman back at the village. There were some young couples here and there. And old woman stood before the crowd of what Zoro assumes are civilians. "What do you want?" The older woman asks with a glare on her face, directed to Zoro.

"To see Nina's grave." Zoro answer as she turns fully her whole body towards the older lady. She saw the shocked expression on everyone's faces.

"How do you know that's she's buried here?" The old woman asks.

"So she is!" Zoro says. "Why would that girl lie to us?" Zoro says. 

"Girl?"

"Yeah, black hair, straight bangs with glasses. Wearing a sundress." Zoro describes.

"Oh, my granddaughter. She wasn't really lying. Nina isn't buried here anymore."


	41. In The Mountain

"What?" Zoro asks, forgetting that there were spears pointed at her. "Then where is she?"

"I don't know myself. But her coffin was taken a long time ago." The old lady says. Zoro looks down. Damn, this wasn't supposed to be as hard as it's it. Zoro felt her heartbeat accelerate but she didn't pay any attention to that. This was a lot to take in. Nina's body was moved. Since when? Why? How? And who let that be? 

Zoro was too busy thinking that she didn't notice that she had fallen down onto her hands and knees. She was breathing heavily. It would seem both Nina and Alex are the cause of this. They didn't know about this, obviously, and they didn't like it.

"Are you okay?" One of the guards asks. They had all became worried when Zoro started hyperventilating and fell to her hands and knees. He set his hand on Zoro's shoulder and Zoro growled. With a scary glare in his direction she turned her head. The guard back away and pointed his spear at her again like that would stop her. Zoro stood up slowly, growling and glaring in their direction. She did not look happy. The older ones and the teenagers gathered the kids and hid them away. The old lady didn't seem fazed at the slightest but she did seem shocked at first.

"Where was she buried?" Zoro growls out. The guards didn't move but the old lady took out a map made an X on it, then she rolled it. She moved one of the guards over to hand it over to Zoro. As Zoro took it she calmed a little down. She stopped growling and her expression softened. The old ladies calmness about this calmed Nina and Alex inside her, apparently. 

Zoro opened the map. She stared at it for a second then tilted her head to the side, then started flipping the map around until she made an unpleasant face at the map. Damn. Of all the times to not be controlled by Alex or Nina now, it had to be when Zoro needs to read a map. Zoro looked at it waiting for maybe Nina or Alex to tell her or maybe another phantom image of one of them but nothing happened. Now they are just being a pain in the ass. Zoro rolled the map. 

"You wouldn't happen to have a den den on you?" Zoro asks politely. She already scared them. 

"Why?" The old lady asks but she still took a den den out of her fanyback and handed it to Zoro.

"My friends are helping me. I think they should know. When they get here can you please explain what you know?" Zoro asks dialing Nami's number. 

The old lady nods. "Sure. I'm a little curious about you too." She adds.

___

Nami frowned, but with everyone this time. She won't help them and she wont answer any of their questions. She always answers with the same "leave this island." She's shouted it and growled it at them. They weren't budging or threatened by her. The only reason Zoro left was because _she_ didn't want to hurt anyone but at this point Nami wanted to break a couple bones for some information here. This was becoming a never ending cycle that she desperately wanted to break. They all stood there tapping their foot on the ground with their arms crossed over their chest. 

Only Luffy seems to be having fun. He seemed to find it funny scaring people with Zoro's swords. What is wrong with this woman.

They all jumped in their skin at the sound of her den den ringing. Nami took it and walked a couple steps back to get a little privacy from the woman. "Hello?" She answers, not knowing who it could be calling her.

"Nami, I need your help. I got some information but... anyway I need your help with it." Zoro say. They all knew that is her. The others started to crowd Nami at the sound of Zoro's voice.

"Where are you?" Nami asks.

"Umm... I'm sure Luffy can find me." Zoro answers. Nami just sighs and nods. Why would she ask such a stupid question. It was easier to go and search Zoro rather than ask her for directions to where she is.

"Alright hold on. We're on our way." Nami says, "don't move," she adds before ending the call. Nami turns towards the direction Luffy is laughing. "Luffy!" She starts. The captain turns his head to look at her. "Come one. We're going to Zoro." Nami says. As Luffy walks to them she looks at Sanji. "Can you find Zoro?" Nami ask. She knows Zoro told her that Luffy can find her but at the same time it was Luffy. Sanji always seems to find Zoro when she's was lost so.

Sanji blushes a little but nods. As they wait for Luffy Sanji closes his eyes and feels everything that's around him. The crew, Luffy, the couple making out to their right, the woman standing a few feet away in front of them still angry and still wanting them to leave. He focused on Zoro's presence. He knows Zoro's presence more than he would like to admit and would deny it. It felt like a tiger but more dangerous and darker.

He felt it in an odd place. In the mountains, not at the dock on the Sunny like she should be. Sanji opens his eyes and looks at Nami. "I found her." He announces. Nami nods with a smile.

"Lead the way." She says. Sanji does. Down the path then to the left onto a stoney path that leads towards the mountain. The others were shocked that there was a path there. They all were chasing Zoro so they didn't look around too much. Most of them were breathing heavily at the climb that it took to get up there. It was a clear path to the top but it was still a lot of work especially when they hadn't had time to drop their things off and they've been lugging it around since Zoro got off the Sunny.

Nami was angry with Zoro for two reason. One that she didn't go back to the Sunny. And two because she ended up in the mountain that they had to hike up now.


	42. Empty Grave

When the crew finally made it to the clearing they were amazed but tired, breathing heavily and out of breath. After catching their breath they became shocked. There were people up here, they didn't think there would be. Why would there be? Who lives in the mountains? The people here parted to lead them straight to the middle, where the biggest fireplace was and where there were more than enough seats. 

Zoro's back faced them as they got closer to the area. When they stood behind her she turned to them with a smile. "And that's how I got here." Zoro says. The old lady across from her nods.

"I see. So that's why. As years past, and older generations died, the reason to why a swordswoman with two certain swords massacres our island has become unclear." The old woman says. "And also why you want to see Nina's grave." She adds. Zoro nods. The others goe to sit down next Zoro.

Zoro knew they would find her. After she got off the den den and handed it back to the old lady she sat down and meditated to make her haki, her presence, more noticable. She felt Sanji's using his haki to find her. She knew they would get there faster with Sanji. He always knew where to find her, which she liked but didn't at the same time. 

Zoro tapped Nami on the shoulder, when the orange haired girl turn to Zoro the swordsman handed her a map. Nami opened it and looked at it. "What's this?" She asks. She knew it was telling her something was there at the X but what?

"That's where Nina was buried." Zoro answers taking a drink from her mug that was offered to her before they came.

"Was?" Robin pointed out.

"Oh right, I was suppose to tell you what I know about this." The old lady remembers. "Yes Nina's coffin use to be buried in that spot but generations before me her body was taken and moved somewhere else. I don't know where. Well not where, there's this," she looks through her fanny pack and pulls out an eternal log pose, she hands it over to Nami. With the log pose on her wrist the lady concluded she is the navigator. Nami took it. "This is where you would find... someone who knows where Nina's body was moved too. At least that was past down from one mayor to the next. I don't know if they have someone who has more information than I do or if the truth was forgotten. It's worth a shot."

"You seem rather calm about this, rather than your granddaughter." Zoro points out as she takes a drink from the mug. The others look confused.

"My granddaughter is scared of the massacre." she says.

"Massacre?" Usopp asks. 

"That's what we call it. Where a swordswoman comes and massacres the whole island."

"Is this your hidden place?" Zoro asks.

"Yes. We keep the kids here until they are adults. It's an extra precaution. The kids are never harmed but we could never be too safe."

"So how come you're not scared?" Brook asks. There is a pause in silence as everyone just notices him. They stare at the talking skeleton.

"I've lived through two massacres. The first was when I was a child, my mother was severely injured while my father died. The second was when Cindy, my grandaughter, was a little girl. My husband and both her parents were taken. I was never able to give her a real reason just that our ancestors did something bad and now every couple decades someone comes to kill everyone on the island. I shouldn't have told her that but I didn't want to lie. She doesn't want to see anyone hurt so she tries to sent any female swordsman away from the island." With that they all knew who her granddaughter is.

With this Nami stands up. "All right. We got some informations lets go."

"I hope you find it. If you do you'll be saving a lot of people's lives." The old lady says.

The crew stand up and gather their things but one person. Zoro sat there looking down thinking. "Zoro?" Chopper calls.

"Before we leave." Zoro stands up and looks at her crew. A soft smile on her face. "I want to see my grave." Zoro says.

 _My grave_ , Zoro says, no that wasn't Zoro but the look in her eye is soft. 

"I'll show you there. My granddaughter might stop you if you go alone." The old lady says standing up.

And she's right. When they made it down the mountain and into town immediately Cindy was on their ass telling, shouting at them to leave. The old lady shouted back about being respectful and being calm. There are somethings we have no control over and it's better to accept that than fight it, sometimes. This is one of them. There is no way a town of ordinary people could fight off a cursed swords, even if the guards are strong.

They did make it to the grave they see the gravestone covered in dirt and overgrown weeds and vines. Zoro leaves for a moment before coming back with a bucket of water. They watch as Zoro carefully and heartfully cleans the grave. She did so with a smile and it didn't shock them, she usually cleaned her swords with a similar smile. 

Luffy kept hold of her swords just in case so she moved a lot freely. When she finished Zoro clapped her hands together and closed her eye as she prayed? Is that what she was doing? Then no way was that Zoro. Zoro doesn't pray at all.

Zoro knew what they were thinking with that look on their faces. So she shocked them all and saying it's her again. And that in the village that she grew up it was customary to do this in front of a grave. It was respectful so she did it even thought she knew that Nina was no longer buried here but she felt like she needed to do it and she felt Nina inside her feel happy about it.


	43. The Next Step

Zoro stood there as they sailed their way to the destination the eternal log pose is pointing in. They all worked fast to get what they needed for their journey to where the log pose pointed. They didn't know how long the journey would take so they got a little extra of everything.

It was all exciting. They were getting closer and closer to solving this. To finally let Nina and Alex rest, Zoro felt like they deserved it. They've been through more than enough, she wants them to be happy again.

***

Zoro stood there a little shocked that it's actually happening. Sanji stood next to her in a nicely pressed black three piece suit with a light blue dress shirt. Sanji styled his hair a little but his hair still covered half his face. Sanji stood there in his element, the same can not be said for Zoro. She stood there with her hair elaborately put up in a bun, decorated with flower hair pins. No one questioned where Nami got them, it was best not to know. She also wore a black masquerade mask to cover her scar over her eye. She's been told she is beautiful with it, the scar adding a sense of mystery to her but Nami didn't want to take any chances. Her black off the shoulder long sleeve dress reminded Zoro of something Perona wore, with the small amount of ruffles. The dress didn't touch the floor thanks to the heals she had to learn to wear in less than a few hours. She also had on a black choker. 

It was a little uncomfortable as Zoro has never worn something like this before. She didn't know how to act or what to do. She felt like a baby deer learning how to walk so she held onto Sanji's arm as support. It was also what the other girls were doing in line so she knew they wouldn't stand out. It was amazing how Robin and Nami were able to but this together in just the few hours they learned about this little ball.

When they had made it to their destination they were lost. The log pose they were given told them what island to go to not what to do once they got there. So they all looked around asking people about Zoro's swords but they were, oddly enough, not aware about. Until they saw a poster about a big ball. The story going that the family had two children, the eldest of the children fell in love with someone the family didn't approve off so they left and got married on this day away from the family. The second child was the only one that was still close so they knew about the wedding, sad that they couldn't attend their sibling's wedding once the second child took over for the family as away to celebrate the wedding anniversary they hold a ball every year, and has continued doing so for many generations. That wasn't what got them interested it was the fact that it was being held in the family home of Nina, that and Zoro pieced together some similarities to the story, the child that got married away from the family is Nina while her younger brother being the other one. After Zoro spit that fact out Nami and Robin got a plan ready to get inside. 

The plan being they get inside and get away from the crowd to look around the mansion for information. This was the only clue on the island. Nothing else points to Nina and Alex. This was better than nothing, if it was Nami would have been pissed. 

Zoro looked behind her, a couple people down the line from her and Sanji stood Nami and Usopp. It was a little weird to see Usopp all dressed up. His hair slicked back, him not having his bag around his shoulder. In an actual suit. Nami also wore a cream colored dress. It was a little similar to Zoro's but Nami's covered her shoulders and was very revealing with her breasts. She had on a necklace and her hair was a little more messier than Zoro's but still pretty in a way. Zoro looked back forward as they took a step forward in line. It was night, the sun long gone and the only thing illuminating the path they stood on are the lamps. If you looked up you could still see the stars shining. It wasn't cold so there is no need for a jacket.

Sanji looked down at Zoro as he heard her take a deep breath. He found it cute that the swordsman was so worried about this, so nervous. He looked back up, looking forward with a smile on his face. Who would have thought that the marimo would be so nervous but the cook should know, the marimo was raised as a normal boy then turned girl but it was very... normal. While as much as Sanji doesn't like it he was still raised as royalty. That's a scar in his past but it did happen. He knew his heart is beating like a mad man because Zoro is holding onto his arm like a life line but he won't say anything about it because he likes it, enjoy it very much and he doesn't anything to ruin that.

The cook remembers the plan. While Franky and Chopper watch Luffy at the Sunny the sneak team being Nami, Zoro, Robin, Usopp, Sanji and Brook. Robin and Brook are already inside as musicians. They are going to go in, mingle a little there. They talk a little as to not seem to suspicious then sneak out one couple at a time. Once out of the ballroom they sneak around looking for what they need. At the moment they aren't sure what to look for but that's for thinking about later. One step at a time and right now they have to go inside.

The closer they get to the entrance the more nervous Zoro is. Yes, this isn't her cup of tea but what if they don't find anything? Then this will be for nothing and she isn't any step closer to finding Nina's grave like she thought they were.

If that's the case then she knows she's going to get frustrated.


	44. Until Midnight

It was a little shaky getting past the guard. They were checking wanted posters and lucky for Sanji and Zoro they didn't look anything like theirs. Zoro being a girl and Sanji not looking like a perverted idiot. So they were able to get in but once in they were nervous about Nami and Usopp. How will they pass it?

Nami looks exactly like her poster and Usopp... well you can see similarities. Right now they couldn't focus on that, they walked into the huge ballroom where they saw people mingling with each other. Zoro looked around. How are they going to find what they need when this place is so huge? Will they be able to find it?

"Hey," Sanji calls breaking Zoro out of her trance. Zoro looks at him, though, with the mask the cook couldn't really see her expression. "Let's explore the room." With that it might calm her down. He could tell how tense she is. Really different from how Zoro usually is. He wanted to help, even though he too is worried. 

"Do you think they'll get through?" Zoro asks looking back from where they came from. She hasn't seen them yet. They were behind her and Sanji by a couple people. 

"I'm sure Nami and Usopp can think of something." Sanji says, he places his hand on her lower back and gently nudges her forward so they don't block the entrance way. 

It worked. Zoro got distracted, never experiencing something as extraficant as this. Sure they've made friends with royalty but they've never had to pretend, to get dressed up for them. It was new for Zoro, very new. Growing up in a small village where there was no royalty. Then Zoro began traveling, one island after the other, living off bounties. She never got to see something like this up close.

Zoro remembered something, Sanji grew up in an atmosphere like this didn't he? But he didn't like talking about his past, something Zoro could relate to, did he like being here? Is he okay being here? Zoro looked over at Sanji about to ask him if he's okay here but stops when she sees him staring at her. It was almost the same look Alex would give Nina sometimes. "What?" Zoro asks. She felt her face heat up.

Sanji caught himself staring. He straightens up, then clears his throat looking away from her for a second then back. "Nothing." He smiles. Zoro looked really breathtaking standing there next to him. He couldn't help himself but stare. All the ladies are shining but he couldn't help but think that Zoro shone the brightest. He didn't think he would think that about Zoro but he is and he doesn't really mind.

Zoro jumped out of her skin when she felt someone place their hand on her bare shoulder. She looked over to see an older man standing there with a soft smile. "Would it be alright if I take you to dance?" He asks, taking a step back and holding his hand out, palm side up.

"Um..." Zoro starts thinking, would it be alright? She looks at Sanji for some guidance. He just nudges her forward. It would be rude to decline and right now they need to blend in. "It would be my pleasure." Zoro says with a very fake smile as she place her hand on top of his. He closes his hand around hers and pulls her to the middle of the dance floor. Sanji watch, rather reluctantly, as they went off to dance. He isn't going to lie to himself, he did that enough in the beginning of Zoro turning into a girl, he wanted to take her dancing once Zoro had calmed down enough. Which she did, but he got beat to the bunch.

A question formed in his head, did Zoro know how to dance? But before he could find an answer to that two people stepped beside him. "Where's Zoro?" Nami asked worried. He turned to see Usopp behind her looking around just as worried. 

"She didn't get lost did she?" Usopp asks. Sanji smiled that that's what comes to mind first.

"No." Sanji shakes his head. Sanji motions his head to the dance floor where the green haired woman stand outs in her black dress. "She's just got asked to dance." All three joined the others in staring, at who, who knows but these three stared at Zoro as she danced.

"We just got in and she is already getting asked?" Nami asks in disbelief. A little proud, it was her that dressed Zoro up. "Well, with that let's get to work." Nami says. "Usopp go see if you can find Robin and Brook. Maybe they found something since they've been in here longer." Usopp nods and walks away. "Sanji, come on." Nami pulls Sanji towards the dance floor. He was happy but a little disappointed that it wasn't Zoro he'll be dancing with. When they get in position and start dancing Nami starts again, "hopefully Robin and Brook find something." Nami sighs. "But until then we'll stay here. We'll keep talking and dancing. I'm sure we'll find something. First lets see if Usopp got anything from Robin and Brook. After we finish dancing go to Zoro, I want you to tell her to keep herself calm and try not to get mad or anything. We don't want to get her mad here. Try to keep her close, at least as much as you can." Nami instructs. Sanji nods.

"How long is the party?" Sanji asks. They couldn't stay here the whole night, and it did take a while to get inside with such a long line. They needed to get what they can before the party ends. Nami understood what he was asking with this. She gave him one of her mischievous grins.

"The party ends at midnight." Her smile not fading. Sanji couldn't help but laugh.

"I guess we should be carefull." Sanji adds with a small shake of his head. Nami couldn't help smile too.

"You should, with Zoro." Nami says with a smile. She knew Sanji would be delighted to be stuck to Zoro, well more like assigned. 

Sanji knew that Zoro didn't need anyone to protect her but he still worried for her and he tried not to let it show.


	45. Before The Clock Strikes

Zoro concentrated on the steps of dancing. She didn't like this. It was to open and she felt exposed being this close to someone she didn't know, especially without her swords. And the fact that she was letting him touch her was a little nerve wracking so she concentrated on dancing and trying not think about the situation she found herself in. 

"So what brings you here?" The old man asks. Well she says old man, he seems old but he doesn't look old, at least not that much.

"Me and my friend are visiting the island." Zoro answers after thinking about it for a second. It was the closest thing she could think of. It wasn't a lie but it also wasn't the whole truth. 

"How long will you be here?"

"Don't know." Zoro says under her breath. She didn't ask Nami how long it took the log pose to set. The man just nods.

"Sorry for disturbing," Sanji stops them, "but I would like a turn in dancing with..." Sanji looks at Zoro wondering what to call her. It would seem weird to call her a friend in this situation. They were at this ball together so maybe he should call her something more. Hopefully she doesn't get mad at him. "My partner." Sanji says with a smile.

The old man nods letting Zoro go. They watch as he disappears into the crowd, then they start dancing with each other. "Thanks. For getting me out of that." Zoro says looking straight as Sanji's chest, she didn't dare look him in the eye. 

"It's okay. I just talked to Nami. We might be here for a while. The party ends at midnight, so let's hope we find what we need before it ends." Sanji says. Zoro nods. Okay, midnight, they have a time frame. 

"Anything else?"

"Just that we should wait here till Brook or Robin find something." Sanji looks up to see Usopp running to Nami. He whispers something to her ear. Then she nods. They make eye contact and she shakes her head. Nothing. 

***

It was well into the night that Usopp whispered something into Nami's ears. She smiled. Finally, things were moving forward. With that the two made their way towards Sanji and Zoro.

The two unusual people stood standing against a table of food, snacking away and talking. Zoro had become use to the atmosphere. The way everything sparkled, how everything smelled nice. As nice as it is she is getting tired of it. So is Sanji, as nice as it is to see Zoro dressed up he'd like to go back to the Sunny and just relax.

"There you both are." Nami says as quiet as she can so no one can hear her but loud enough for them to hear it. "Robin might have found something." Nami looks over to Sanji. "The room Robin found might take a while to look through wait a minute or two after we finish this conversation to leave." Nami then proceeded to tell Sanji where to go. It didn't take that long before she left. 

Sanji took out his pocket watched and stared down at it until a few minutes have past. When it was time for them to go Sanji grabbed Zoro's hand and pulled her into the direction they needed to go. 

After going through the maze that is this mansion they find themselves in front of double doors. Sanji and Zoro looked at each other both wondering if this is really the place Nami was talking about. They both shrugged their shoulders, the hallway is empty, actually the whole place is empty besides those in the ballroom. If they aren't in this room they could look in another one. 

Slowly and carefully they open the door. It was silent but the room amazed them both. From top to bottom, left to right the room is filled with books upon books. Zoro has never seen anything like this before. Robin must love this place, maybe even Chopper, if there are medical books. 

"Woah." Zoro couldn't help but voice. Sanji stood there just as stunned as she is nodding his head in agreement. 

"You made it." They turn to see Nami's head pop from behind a shelf. "Come help us search. The room is a lot bigger than it seems." She informs them. They nod and go into a random area to search.

But after what felt like hours and no luck Zoro decided to ask. "What made Robin think this is the place?" Zoro asks setting another book to the side of where she sat on the floor, very princess like.

"With this many books I'm sure there is something about where Nina and her lover are, maybe even a diary of some sort." Robin says. Zoro pauses for a second. Robin was here? Since when? She didn't make any noise?

"If it's a diary you want why not search the bedroom?" Zoro asks.

"Brook and I did." Robin answers sullenly. "No luck."

"Well this isn't exactly working." Usopp says. "Who's to say we'll find anything here? It also doesn't help that this library is as big as the ball room." Usopp says moving his hands around dramatically. 

"It's something. If we don't find anything tonight then we come back another night." Nami says.

"What do you mean another night?" Usopp asks looking at the orange haired girl suspiciously.

"We'll just sneak in." Nami says like it's obvious, with a slight shrug of her shoulder.

"Should have expected that." Usopp mutters under his breath but with how quiet this place is they all heard it.

Zoro tooned them out as she looked at the next row of books. She set the small pile of books on the floor next to her as she turned her head to read the titles. Hoping something would stand out, so far she's taken some medical books Chopper might like and some physic books Usopp might like. When Zoro reached the end of that shelf she steps back to take a sigh. This might be hopeless. This was making her emotional and she couldn't tell anymore if it was her or if it's Nina and Alex making her feel that way. She looked up from the top of the book shelf to the bottom scanning every book.

One did stand out. It was more worn out than the others and it didn't have the title on the spine of the book. Curiously she reaches for it. She sits down on the floor again as she looks over the cover. It was dark blue with the edges engraved with a gold color. It just said Lockheart on the cover and that's it. Lockheart, that's Nina's family name or was before she married Alex and took her family name not wanting to have her family name anymore. 

Now more curious than before she open the book to the front page, a small paragraph written there. _For my descendants to never forget where they come from_ : the first line said. The next page had a picture of Nina's father and mother. Both young looking but tough looking as well. Must be from their bounty hunting days.

Sanji looks over to see Usopp and Nami discussing their plans for what happens if they don't find anything. Usopp just wants to stay away from this place and island. He has a very bad vibe about it an illness as he calls it. Nami doesn't want to give up plus this library has some good books. Even Robin got into the conversations, she wants to know a little more of the history about this island. Sadly for Usopp they all but him have some interest with this place.

Sanji did wonder why Zoro was so quiet all of a sudden. She would have said something, at least one word into the conversation. He's doesn't know for certain but he got the feeling that Zoro liked to see Usopp squirm like he does when he gets scared, but who doesn't? It's funny, especially when Chopper joins him. "Zoro?" Sanji calls. He starts searching for her when he doesn't hear an answer. A little worried, the chances of Zoro wondering _out_ the room are rather high.

He turns the corner to see her sitting on the floor looking down at the book in her lap intensely. It must have caught her interest. But what book would? He gets closer to see it's a picture book but he couldn't read the writing. It had old pictures, and of different people. 

"What are you reading?" Sanji asks out loud stopping the others conversation. Zoro reading? They all went over to her. Nami and Robin sitting down on the floor next to her. Sanji and Usopp hovering over her.

Zoro looks up at Sanji. "It's a family album." Zoro states. She looks down at the book longfully. "The album was started by Nina's father. Growing up, he was in a rather poor household so they didn't have photo albums. So when he started his business he started one. He included everyone, from the maid to the cooks, butlers and babysitters." Zoro says turning the page. 

"How do you know that?" Robin asks, very curious. Zoro looks at her confused. Can't she tell?

"From his writing." Zoro says turning to the first picture where a whole story is writing on the paper around the picture. Zoro points to the page. Robin looks it over.

"You can read it?" Robin asks. Zoro turns back to the page she was on then looks at Robin, her cheek a little puff up in a sulk.

"As hard as it may seem, I do know how to read." Zoro says. Did they really think she couldn't read? She had all the basic skills. 

"It's not that," Robin starts with a slight smile, "it's just that even I can't read that way of writing anymore."

"Huh? You can't?" Nami asks.

"I major in poneglyphs and other old language not writing in cursive. It's hard to read." Robin says. "To many curls and the letters aren't separated." Robin adds under her breath.

"That's surprising." Usopp says out loud. "So why can you read it?" He looks at Zoro who just shrugs as she look down at the page, her finger tracing the words. 

They heard Zoro gasp and shove the book closer to her face. Her gaze got a hundred times more intense than before. She looks up at them and smiles, "this is it!" She practically shouts.

"It is? What does it say?"

"This isn't written anymore by the father but her brother. He talks about his own family that he started but goes on to talk about how he talked to Alex about Nina's grave." Zoro frowns as she continues. "Never mind, it was at the island we were just at."

"Well there goes. We don't have much time left. And we aren't even a quarter done." Nami says.

"So we really have to come back to look more?" Usopp asks his expression showing how much he does not want to do that. 

"We don't have much of a choice." Nami says.

They all freeze in place as a grandfather clock strikes midnight. They all look over to the clock.


	46. Cinderella Found And Fallen

Nami stands up. "Quickly, take the book you want and let's leave before anyone sees us." Nami untructs. Sanji helps Zoro with the other books for Chopper and Usopp while Nami, Robin and Usopp ran over to their pile of books. 

After everything is collected they ran out the room and down the hallway. "Split up?" Robin suggests.

Nami nods, "yup. See you at the Sunny." Nami says running in a different direction with Usopp, Robin in a different direction, and Sanji in another. 

He stops when he sees that Zoro isn't by his side. He looks around but doesn't see her. He turns to the Sunny that's just a head of him. Then down at his hands with the books Zoro found. He took all of them from Zoro's hand when it seems she was having trouble. He can't risk going to look for her. She should be fine, she's not carrying a lot of stolen books like the others are.

Yeah, she'll be fine. This is Zoro. He's got nothing to worry about but he'll be anxious about it as he waits for her return.

***

Zoro ran and ran. _How does Nami run in these things?_ It also didn't help that Zoro felt like she wasn't getting anywhere. She couldn't find herself out of the mansion. She knew it was big but even by then she would have found herself outside and looking for the Sunny. 

Zoro quickly ran down the stairs hoping the exit will be found soon. As she got down the last step she felt her ankle twist and she fell with a shout. The family album she took fell out of her hands. "Ow." Zoro voices. She had learned how to wear heels that day so she knew something like this was bound to happen but she didn't know it would hurt as bad as it did. Where's Sanji when she needs him?

That thought made her pause in her attempt to stand up. Why is she thinking about him all of a sudden? But he does always seem to be there when she needs its. Or when it's convenient. She starts to blush. This is new.

"Do you need help?" Zoro looks up to see the old man that asked her to dance holding his hand out.

"Thank you." Zoro says taking it. He helps her stand up. She winces as she puts weight on her foot.

"Let me get you a doctor. That couldn't have been a pleasant fall." He says. Zoro looks around for the book but to the old man it look like a shake of her head. "What are you still doing here?" He asks, this makes Zoro flinch.

"I got lost." Zoro says her blush getting deeper. She would never admit it to one of the crew but the truth is better than lying, especially in this instance. The man just nods with a smile.

He leads her to a room where a doctor looks over her ankle. The shocked faces when they see her scar on her ankle made her wince. Man, they are really going to think something. No normal girl has a scar that bad on her ankle. "I found this on the floor the young lady fell around." A man dress in a penguin suit says, most likely the butler. He hands the book over to the old man.

"A family album." The old man says shocked. Zoro frowns, damn.

"Tha-" Zoro starts mind racing to come up with a reason.

"Why do you have my family album." The old man says. Family album?

"Your family album?" Zoro asks. The old man nods.

"Why do you have it?" He asks.

Without thinking Zoro answers, "I took it from the library." Zoro covers her mouth.

"It's just a sprained ankle be more careful when going down stairs in those." He says to Zoro who just slightly nods. 

"Tell me you story." The old man says. It wasn't in a commanding tone but rather interest.

***

"I see. I thought that was it." He says. Zoro raises her head in shock.

"What?"

"Follow me. I think I might have something to help." Zoro stands and follows the old man through the confusing and same looking hallways to a door. They go in and Zoro sees it's a study. One big desk in the middle and in front of a big window. Books lined both sides of the wall. There are chairs and couches to make it more comfortable. Zoro stands there as she watch the old man walk behind the desk. He takes a key out from his pocket and unlocks one of the drawers of the desk. He takes out a big box and unlocks that with a different key. He takes out a book and hands it to her. "Here, maybe this will help." Zoro takes it and looks down at it.

"What is it?" 

"I don't know. I can't read it but when my father retired he gave me these keys and a note saying that if someone comes with these two katanas," he shows Zoro a picture of Forte Cuore and Sterkur Hagarfur, "that I needed to give them this. And if I never do to make sure the next of head of the household knows too." He says. Zoro just stares at the book.

"Thank you." Zoro couldn't help but smile. So many people have been willing to help, which is unusual for a group of pirates but she still couldn't help but feel thankful.

"Here." He says handing her some more pictures that were in the box and other things too.

After that he escorts her back to her ship as a gentleman would do.

***

Sanji paced back and forth. He was worried about two things, the first is Zoro. So many things could happen when she's left by herself. And two is Nami, the longer they wait the more she gets agitated and angry. 

Usopp and Chopper sat around the pile of books they stole looking through them while Robin sat, her and Nami already change into something more casual, with her own pile of books. 

"Zoro!" Luffy shouts. Sanji stops and looks over to where Luffy is pointing. They all stand and go to the railing to see Zoro walking with her arm around an old man, in her other hand two books with papers sticking out. They seemed to be talking. 

"Isn't that the man that asked her to dance?" Nami asks. Usopp and Sanji nod.

"Zoro danced?" Franky asks surprised. 

___

They stopped a few feet away from the Sunny. Zoro turned to face the old man. "Thank you." Zoro said again.

"It's okay. I saw you while I was in town with the swords and I didn't know for sure if what the letter told me to was true. I honestly didn't think I would see them. And I had wondered how to bring it up so I didn't seem like a crazy old man." He explains. "Oh right before I forget. Here." He hands her an eternal log pose. But it had no writing on it to indicate the name of the island that it points to. "It was the last thing in the box and with you already carrying so much I thought I'd give it to you when we get closer to your ship." Zoro takes it. He then hands her another book, the last one from the box. She couldn't stop herself. She bowed.

"Thank you." She said for the millionth time that day.

"It's the least I could do." He says with a smile.

Zoro smiled her self. Then he saw her smile change it got more soft and caring. "My little brother raised his kids so well." Zoro says with a change in tone. The old man stared shocked. What she has just said. Zoro face chances again, more confident and a little rough looking. "Make sure to protect those you care for. I wasn't able to fully." Zoro looks away sadly.

"I will." He nods with a smile. He can't believe this is them. The lovers, the story that has been past down the family. Then he remembered the scar on her ankle. "Is that why you both took a liking to her? The scars?" He asks. Zoro smiles.

"Yes. The scars she has are the resolve she has, that she would be willing to do anything to protect the ones she loves. And she has at the own cost of her well being and almost life." Zoro explains with her free hand on her chest just over her scar.

"I'll do the same." He says. Zoro smiles at him.

They part ways. The old man feeling stronger than before. He had the urge to see his family and give them a big hug and lots of kisses.

Zoro landed feet first on the grass of the Sunny then she fell to her knees. Walking in heels is tiring. 

"What happened?"

"Who was that?" Nami asks. Zoro only looks at them with a smile.

"That was the owner of the mansion. Nina's brothers descendant." Zoro explains. Zoro ramages through her pockets and takes out the log pose he gave her. "This is the next location. I don't know what we need to find on the next island." Zoro says. "But he said that these will help me." Zoro shows them the books.

"Alright. Sanji, Franky, Chopper do we have all we need or do we need to do a supply run?" Nami asks.

"No."

"No."

"I might need extra food." Sanji says.

"Get them in the morning. Immediately after we're leaving." Nami instructs.

Zoro smiled as she looked down at the books. She let out a breath. So this wasn't all a waste of time.


	47. A Story Of The Past

It had been a whole day into their journey. Zoro sat down on the grass reading the book. They haven't bothered her to let her focus on this but now they needed some answers if Zoro had them.

"So, learn anything?" Sanji asks setting down a drink for her to stay hydrated while she sit in the sun reading.

"A lot." Zoro answer not looking up.

"Like what?" Nami asks as she and the others get closer. 

"This isn't a book but a diary." Zoro answers.

"Whose?" Usopp asks.

"Nina's brother. He loved his sister, looked up to her so when she was disowned by their father he was a little upset but before Nina left she told him to take care of them, to not be too mad at their father. He just didn't understand fully. He made sure to keep in contact with her throughout her travels like always. He was happy that she didn't seem upset anymore."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, for now. He's now just talking about his own girlfriend who understood him. She was like him. Her older brother fell in love with another man and was also disowned by his own family. It's not exactly the same as her family wasn't rich like Nina's was. They were just random people. But they were able to connect because of that. Especially when they told each other that they still contacted their disowned family members. They even helped each other write letter to their siblings. He did express how sad he was that they got the families blessing, both their families while their siblings couldn't. But both siblings and their lovers expressed in letter that it was best this way. Both free and traveling with no one telling them what to do." Zoro looked up at them. "Kind of like us." Zoro said with the sweetest smile. "They were all happier, as sad as it may seem that their family wasn't truly involved." Zoro says taking her drink in her hand. It was warm.

***

Zoro sat there eating and reading. It was something very un-Zoro like. It didn't help that Zoro didn't mind that Luffy kept taking food off her plate, she seemed really engross. The rest of the crew didn't really mind, it was just weird to see. But it was better than her falling over and going into a coma. And if there is something in those books that will help then let her read it. 

"Anything new?" Nami asked, just curious now. Zoro just shook her head. She looked up from the diary looking at her food.

"He got married and they're happy. But he does talk about how his father is getting rather strict. It seems what Nina told him really upset him." Zoro says taking a few bites from her plate. 

"You did say that her father wasn't happy about Alex." Usopp says. Zoro nods.

"Exactly what happened?" Brook asks curiosity gnawing at his bones.

"Well it was after almost a whole year of Nina and Alex dating when Nina got a letter from her father. She's been gone bounty hunting for so long that they all missed her and want to see her again. She thought it was a good idea and it would have been a perfect opportunity to let them meet Alex who knew that she sent letters to her younger brother. So she send a letter telling them that she'll be back but she didn't tell anything about bringing a friend, even her brother didn't know but he did get a hint something good happened."

"So it was a surprise?"

"Yeah. They traveled there and at first it was fine. Welcomed with open arms, only because they didn't think they were dating but after dinner when they were relaxing in the family room they let it out that they were dating. I think the family were too shocked to say anything so they didn't say anything and Nina and Alex took that as acceptance and went to bed."

"But they didn't accept them."

"No. In the morning, while eating breakfast it was quiet. No one knew if it was a joke or if it was dream or not. Her brother brought it up, asking how long they knew each other and when they got together. Her father snapped after that. Standing in his seat and yelling she must be joking."

"She must have been upset, both of them." Nami says, eyebrows furrowed.

"And understandably so." Robin adds.

Zoro nods, "they both were. But in that moment Nina had a realization. She's been following in her father's footsteps since she could walk. Everything she did was so her father was proud, was so that she could be like her father. She snapped and told him off. She's not him, she didn't really want to continue the family business and that she was happy with how things were. She told him she was happy. He threatened her. Told her to break it off otherwise she was no longer welcome as part of the family and she was no longer a Lockheart." Zoro pauses to grab some more bites. They all knew how this ended but they were curious. "She was oddly fine with that. So she said fine, grabbed Alex and went back to their room. They packed and as they were about to leave her brother talked to her. She gave her brother her blessing to do what he wanted, if that was to take over the company or not. Told him to be happy. As she and Alex left her father yelled and yelled, she turned and faced him and told him that she would rather be happy without her family than be with her family and be miserable."

"That's sad but she's happy." Nami says.

"I can't imagine that." Usopp says. They all shook their head but Sanji. He could understand a little. He was different from his family, he left the first time to get away from his family but the second time he left his family was so he could be with the people that actually cared for him, the ones that he actually loves. To be happy.

Sanji looked at Zoro sitting there turning the page in the diary as she put the fork of food in her mouth.

***

It became late and everyone headed to bed. As the weather calmed they knew that they were close to the island. Zoro wasn't ready to sleep yet, she was really enjoying reading. It was never really her thing but she understood why Robin loved to read. She didn't want to wake anyone up so she sat herself in the library. It was calming to sit in an empty room at night with the light on as the Sunny bobbed with the waves like a rocking chair. 

Zoro was so engrossed in reading that she didn't notice Sanji walking in. Sanji set a tea cup down next to her shocking her. She looked at the cup then up at Sanji. "Cook? Thanks." She says as she grabs the cup. Sanji sits down enjoying the quiet as he smoke.

"Anything new?" He asks. 

"No."

"What's happening now? In the diary." He clarifies. Zoro nods then looks at the open diary before looking back at him.

"Nina and Alex finally got married. They were having trouble finding someone to marry them, it didn't really matter to them, they didn't need to be officially married but they finally found someone and they were both really happy about it. Just in time too because they became aunts to a boy."

"Congrats." Sanji says. Zoro laughed at him. It was really late to say that. Sanji stared at Zoro laughing. Has he ever made Zoro laugh before?

"Also, their father died, the mother passed away long before. It seemed they were having trouble. The mother upset about the way he handled Nina and Alex. She didn't mind after thinking about it. He finally came around but it was to late then." Zoro pauses and Sanji could tell she was a little upset but about what? "I'm getting closer to the time Nina dies." Zoro says. She didn't want to read about how it affect him.

Sanji places his hand on her shoulder, trying to reassure her. "But with this we'll finally find out what happened? Maybe?"

"I don't know. I'm only on the second book. But, it's not like the story will end there. Alex didn't die until five years after Nina. Can you imagine you lover dying and being without them for five years?" Zoro says. She took some deep breaths.

"No, I don't. I don't want to feel that ever either. I've already been hurt in different ways and don't want to add to the list." Sanji says. Zoro nods. No one on the crew has been through the same pain and no one wants the other to feel the same pain either.

***

"I found it!!" Zoro shouts from the library. She has been in there reading. She did take a nap, Sanji had been taking care of her. It was just after breakfast, they were still enjoying the crisp air as they all got ready to do what they normally do in their down time. 

Zoro ran out with the diary in hand. She was so excited that she tripped over her own feet falling face first into the deck. Sanji helped her up. And Chopper got close worried, checking her over.

"I found it." Zoro smiled. "Where we are heading over to is a secret island, Alex and Nina found it and made an eternal log pose."

"How is this island a secret?" Nami asks.

"It's in the calm belt." Zoro says taking out a letter from the diary. "Nina said that for some reason the sea kings in the calm belt avoided the island. It's inhabited and Nina said that it became her and Alex's favorite place to be at. When they wanted to be alone, away from the world they would go there."

"If it's inhabited why are we going?" Nami asks.

"Because when Alex died, it took a while but Nina's brother heard this. And he thought it was unfair to them so he got Alex's body and Nina's coffin and buried them there together. Relocating Nina's coffin.

"So that's it?" Usopp asks. "We get the swords to their grave and that's it. We're done?"

"Yes. We get the swords to a place no one would go to and it doesn't cause anymore problems and appeases their souls." Zoro says. "Her brother had wanted to do that. Get their swords buried with them but by the time he got their bodies their swords had been taken and sold."

***

Zoro stood there looking at the horizon with the last diary in her hand. "What's wrong?" Sanji asks. They were so close to the island, it made Zoro so happy that she could barely contain it.

"It's the swords."

"What about them."

"Her brother tried so hard to find them that when he couldn't, on his deathbed, he asked his son and daughter to look out for them instead. I think they did too." Zoro says.

"Why do you think that?" Sanji asks.

"Because, as he raised his kids he would tell them about Nina and Alex and their story as he knew it. He wrote how fond they were of them. Her story of adventure and love, happiness and freedom." Zoro took something out of the diary. "He gave them this photo so that they could watch out and to remember how happy Nina and Alex were." Sanji took the photo and saw that it was a wedding photo, both beautifully dressed with smiles and they both had their swords. Although the only problem was that they were both blue and he knew that one of them was red. 

No way they could have found the katanas with this photo. "They must have tried really hard." If they used this photo it must not have been easy.

"At least now their swords can be with them together." Zoro adds.

Sanji stared at her. This has changed her.


	48. The Island For Lover

Zoro sat in Luffy's spot waiting to see the island. Sanji getting bentos ready. Nami getting ready to map the island. Luffy, Robin, Franky, and Brook getting ready to explore. Chopper getting ready just in case something happens on the island. Usopp sat in the crows nest looking out.

This was it.

What they've been searching for. The graves of Nina and Alex, together. In the diary it said that he buried them in and open spot but getting there is hard because it's so hidden. It's should be easy telling it's their grave. It's the only grave on the island. 

"I see the island!!" Usopp shouts. Zoro stands up as she sees it too but Usopp has a better angle. Zoro jumps back, off the head of Sunny and gets her swords, all of them. She puts Forte Cuore and Sterkur Hugarfur in a case holding them together. Since she wasn't going to have them long she didn't want to many swords on her waist. 

She closed the case and stood up. This was it. She was finally getting separated from them. She got attached and is a little sad to see them go but this is how it's supposed to go. 

"Marines!!!" They all hear Usopp shout. Zoro runs out the room, down the stairs to the railing, joining everyone else. 

"What are they doing here?" Chopper asks.

"No idea. They don't usually go into the calm belt to chase people." Nami says. She did know that they crossed the calm belt to get into the Grandline but that's it. But it's not everyday that pirates go into the calm belt. 

"There's more marines surrounding us." Usopp says stepping down. "I think I saw some at the island too." 

"They really are everywhere." Robin says.

"What do we do?" Chopper asks looking at Nami.

"We fight." Luffy says. The others waiting for Nami and Usopp to freak out but Nami just stood there thinking. 

Nami just sighs, "that might be our only choice."

"It doesn't help that we have no idea why they're there." Brook says.

"It might have something to do with us being pirates." Usopp says.

"But this is an inhabited island, what are marines doing patrolling these islands?" Franky asks. That being a good question.

"It does seem a little to convenient that they found us. They weren't following us because we would have known but it can't be because they saw us here and chased after us." Robin points out.

"This is how it's going to go. Zoro, Sanji and Chopper are going to the island to get the swords put away. Usopp, Franky and Robin are staying on the Sunny to watch over her. Brook, Luffy and I will be dealing with the marines chasing us." Nami says having thought of a plan. "Franky, once we leave just circle the island but don't dock on it. We have to get back to you somehow."

"So how are we going to get there?" Chopper asks. 

"We'll wait a while till we are closer to the island. But you guys will be going by the shark submarine. I'll take my sky waver." Nami answers. "Let's get ready." Nami orders.

Zoro changed her clothes as they sailed closer to the island. She but on her combat boots, camo cargo pants, a dark blue muscle shirt and she put her hair up. She grabbed the case and but it over her shoulder then grabbed her swords putting them in place on her haramaki.

She joined Sanji, Chopper and Nami below deck to the soldier dock system now that they were close enough. Sanji couldn't help but stare. It's not like it's the first time Zoro wore something like that. Zoro wore before as a man and it didn't do anything for him then but now, he really likes it. Never thought he could get turned on by a woman wearing something so brutish and tomboyish. 

***

"You look worried. Don't worry everyone will be fine." Sanji says as he drove the submarine. Zoro sitting next to him while Chopper sat in the back. Zoro looks at him.

"I'm not worried about the others. I trust them, I know they're strong. What I am worried about it finding the grave. I'm trying to remember if there was something in the letters or the diary but I don't think they said anything about a special spot. This is going to take a long time." Zoro says. She wasn't worried at first because she thought Nami would be there to help out on finding the grave. It would be faster but Zoro can't do anything about it now.

"I'm sure we'll be able to find it ourselves." Sanji reassures her hoping he's doing a good job at it. Zoro just gives him a slight nod.

The others must be fighting at this point. "Hey Sanji I think there was an opening there." Chopper says in the silence. Sanji turns the submarine to where Chopper pointed at. Sure enough it was shallower. 

"Must lead up to a river or something." Sanji guessed. That could be there way on the island without leaving the submarine out in the open.

So they follow it, going up river until they reach the end of it. They emerge from the water and get out. Once the door is secure they hide it to make sure it's not seen or not easily seen. With that the three turn to get a look at the part of the island they have entered. 

They are face to face the opening of the forest. No, it's a jungle. This seems to big, how are they going to find a gravestone or two here. Another thing too is that it's been so long since they were placed here, the grave is most likely hidden in moss or vines, making it blend in. "We got to start somehow." Chopper says with a smile but they could tell he's thinking the same thing.

This is going to take a really long time.

***

Nami looked around the deck of the marine ship. She had finished electrifying some one of the lowly marines. She has yet to see one of the captain. What did worry her was how many there were. Why? 

They've gone up against marines and there's never been this many marines on one ship. Was it for them?


	49. Fight

"Luffy be careful!!" Nami yells. Something was off about this.

"What's wrong?" Brook asks striking down some marines near him. Nami looks around suspiciously.

"For one there are too many marines on this ship and I haven't seen the captain, have you?" she turns to him.

"No." Brook shakes his head. 

"There's something happening that we don't know." Nami says. As they watch Luffy take the last group another group came out of nowhere with a battle cry. Nami stood her ground ready to fight. This is for Zoro.

Plus it's probably better this way. With how Luffy loves adventure trying to find graves on an empty island wouldn't have been fun for Luffy. He loves exploring but they weren't there to explore they were looking for something. It wouldn't have been the same.

Nami took a breath. They had finally gotten all of them. At least she hopes they did. "What was with them?" Nami asks.

Luffy just shrugs not having any clue on what she's talking about. "Can we go back to the Sunny now?"

"Yeah let's go. We aren't going to get any more information out of them." Nami says. As they walk away they hear a clank. They turn to see a sword had fallen. They get ready for the fight to continue. 

The hiding marine looks through the door to get a look at them. His eyes widen. There are only two now. What happened to the the third? He turns from the doorway and starts to breathe evenly. He was the last one. He looks around for a weapon. He stops when he sees a gun. he reaches for it but when he's gets close the guns slips away. He freezes in shock. What was that?

"I have questions." The marine flinches at the voice that came from the air. He looks up as a figure appears out of thin air. The woman, Cat Burglar Nami stood in front of him. She looked down at him with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. She slammed her staff in the middle of his hands and he bites his lip to keep from shouting. "Where's your captain?" Nami asks but not nicely. Brook and Luffy join as the marine stays quiet. "Not going to talk." Nami frowns.

"My this is really curious." Brook says standing close to Nami and looking at the marine.

"H-he's on the island!! Waiting for the girl with the cursed swords!" The marine shouts. Nami looks at Luffy then Brook.

"Why?" Nami asks.

"It's an obsession. His grandfather searched for them and told him that it'll make him powerful if he holds them. If he gets them he'll become the most powerful. It said to have made the other people that weald them powerful enough." He says.

"Well you're not wrong, it does make you powerful but it takes control of you and it reject men." Nami thinks out loud.

"What?"

"The swords, they reject men. And if you are a girl it takes over your mind and massacre anyone. No way your captain would be able to have to have it." Nami says.

"Y-y-you're joking?"

"No. The girl you are after got her mind taken over and almost massacred a whole town if we weren't there to stop her." Nami explains.

"That's-!! We didn't know, we followed him because he seemed to know so much. We heard about that when we were in town. A beautiful woman with green hair and two cursed swords went into town and almost killed everyone. It peaked the captains interest. We did some research and found out that woman has been with you guys. A couple other ships saw your ship and the captain convinced them to help up. There are more ship coming and there should be some people on the island already." He says holding his head down.

"Idiots. You have no idea about the swords. We are trying to break the curse." Nami says frowning smacking the back of his head in frustration. What is wrong with the marines? She turns the Brook and Luffy. "Come on let's get back to the Sunny. We should warn the others and get ready for more marines." Nami intructs running out the door and down to her waver. She wait for Luffy to hop on before going forward not waiting for Brook who could run to the Sunny.

"What are you in a hurry for?" Usopp asks as he had watched Nami get on board in a rush and ran to get a den den.

"It's bad. It seems like always a marine captain or whatever got greedy. They're after Zoro's swords." Nami explains as she tries to get Sanji on the line. "He's not picking up." She looks at them. 

"We don't need to worry. It's Sanji and Zoro. They'll be fine." Robin says putting a hand on Nami's shoulder.

"You're right. There are going to be more marines coming." Nami says looking down to think.

"What's the plan?" Franky asks.

"We continue what we are doing. Zoro and the others are fine on the island. Let's just make sure no more marines get to the island. We stick to the Sunny and go around the island, taking the marines down." Nami tells them. They nod.

***

On the floor lay a crushed den den mushi with a small chefs hat. Marine feet crush it more as they run over it. "Get the woman!!" They shout.

Zoro, Chopper and Sanji jump over a log as they run. They had no real time to fight them. They needed to search for this place and fighting them would only take up precious time that need to search for it but with them running around the island they haven't been able to get a really good look. 

"They are persistent!" Zoro shouts as they continue to run. Chopper running in his reindeer form while Zoro and Sanji ran on either side of him.

"They seem to be after you." Sanji says back.

"And I don't know why," Zoro says as they all make a sharp turn, "they shouldn't be able to know it's me." Zoro says. She hasn't gotten any problem with people coming after her because of the pirate hunter name. The only reason people seem to come after her for is because they are trying to ask her out. Which got annoying real fast.


	50. Lost And Found

"What do we do?" Chopper asks. They are cornered at the top of a cliff that could overlook the whole jungle. They were running out of options so they ended up there at a dead end but Zoro and Sanji took the opportunity to see if they could find some place that sticks out.

"Anything?" Sanji asks looking at Zoro who looked around the other side of the island that she could see.

"Nothing. Everything looks the same." Zoro says as she sags to the floor. Sanji wish he could blame that on her lack of direction but he can't seem to find anything that is sticking out to him either.

"Well we don't have a lot of time, they're sure to find us up here." Sanji says trying to come up with something to help them and find the grave. 

Zoro looks at the ocean she could see from there. Damn, they could all use some help. A hint that they are in the right place, or something to shove them towards the right path. Any hint, or nudge would be helpful. 

Zoro paused.

Wait. She's gotten help from them before.

"I need to meditate." Zoro says in the silence and very serious. Chopper and Sanji look at her like she's gone crazy.

"Right now?" Sanji asks. Zoro nods. "Are you crazy?" Sanji says.

"This is the worst time to do that." Chopper adds. 

"I know but I think it would help. I was sort of meditating that one time, and I got help. That's why I was running around the town like crazy. I think I should do it this time too." Zoro explains. Plus if it's like that one town then she's been here too, just not physically. She's been here in the memories of someone else so in theory it should work. She saw the faces Sanji and Chopper were giving her. "If you have a better idea then I'd like to hear it." Zoro says. The boys look at each other then at her.

"Fine. Go meditate." Sanji says. Zoro smiles. It was their only option. Zoro goes to the cliff side. A good spot for meditating. It had the peaceful view of the ocean, the wind blew through the trees and it was in the sunlight. 

They all turn the the only way up to the spot. "Marines." Chopper says as they see the marines running up. 

"Damn it." Zoro frowns. "We better get out of here then." Zoro says getting ready to fight. At this point it's there only way down.

"No." Sanji says. He looks at Zoro shocking her. His face was serious and determined. "We'll buy you some time." Sanji says. The next movement happened so slow. Zoro couldn't believe it.

Sanji pushed her off the cliff.

"What?" Zoro finds herself asking as she falls. She stared at Sanji as she fell. He just pushed her. And he would never do that, that's not how you treat a lady but this is Zoro and it was better this way.

"Sanji!!" Chopper shouts. Sanji looks at him.

"This is better. If we seperate then we could distract them and it'd be easier for her to mediate if she finds a place by herself." Sanji explains. Chopper nods. Yeah. Them being together makes it obvious.

Sanji and Chopper fight until they see an opening and take it so they escape down the hill where they run.

***

Zoro stirs awake. The last thing she remembers is Sanji and landing on her back, on her sword case. She was a little sore on her back having landed on it. She looked up to see she was under the cliff. She gets up and dusts herself off. 

She looks around and finds it rather quiet. She takes the opportunity and closes her eyes. No need to waste time and sit down. She's in a hurry now. She starts thinking about Nina and Alex. The places they've been. The love they gave each other. The happiness. Everything. 

When she opens her eyes she doesn't see Nina and Alex like last time but she does feel a pull. With the feeling of wanting them to be happy she follows it. It's a strong pull. Getting stronger the more she follows it. She could tell that Sanji and Chopper are not anywhere near her or in the direction she's going in. Good thing too. If they're dealing with the marines then she'll be walking towards danger which is something she doesn't need at the moment.

She follows it until she stops at another cliff, this one looking straight down to the water and rocks. This is not the grave. Yeah it was a little hidden but this isn't it. She could feel it there was more to it. She started looking around the two rocks, one smaller rock stack on top of a giant rock. She could move both of them easily but she didn't want to disturb the island. It was sacred. There had to be something here. 

Zoro climbed the rock trying to get a better looks. Maybe she missed something. Her foot slipped on the moss. She looked down to see that there was writing. She went back down and wiped away the moss.

She stood back and read the writing. 

_Nina and Alex Lockheart._ Then both their birthdays and their death date. _May their love for each other never set and only rise like the sun._ Zoro smiled. That was beautiful but how does the help? No way their grave is a giant rock. With how fancy and rich Nina's family was no way the brother made let their grave stone be a rock. There has to be something more. Zoro then noticed the smaller rock on top. There were two indents on either side. Zoro gripped them both not knowing what to do next. She looked down at the message. 

Rise like the sun.

Oh, she supposed to twist them. Zoro twist the rock and it opens. She smiles. It's like a hatch. She climbs again to see that inside was hollowed out. She gets in the rock. Taking off all her swords and even the case to get a better fit. Once in the closes the rock on top again. She didn't want anyone to find her especially where she's going to put the swords. 

It was dark so she bend down feeling around for her swords, got them back on and the waved her hands around till she found the wall. She followed it in a circle. She stood closer. She was missing something again and it didn't help that is was dark that she couldn't see anything. 

She moved a little too fast and fell into a hole that was carved into the floor and the wall for easier access. It was a long slide in the dark until she saw the light at the end. But she didn't fall out the dark stone slide turned into a slide on giant branches. That didn't go down to the floor so she fell on her face at a small drop off of about four or five feet high. 

That would be the second time she has fallen on the floor. She gets up and again dusts herself off. When she looks up she couldn't help but find this place amazing. It was a small field of Sing Songs, the ocean was right there, the waves lapping against the ground. The natural sunlight was shining through but there was a light mist raining down watering the flowers lightly.

Zoro slowly walked forward, trying to trample as little Sing Songs as possible. She took everything in, and she knew that is wasn't really the time for that, Sanji and Chopper are fighting but she couldn't help it. It was so peaceful. 

Zoro stops her looking when she spots some big tree roots, giant really, making a canopy above a small white stone platform. Zoro got closer to see that on top of the platform, underneath the canopy of giant tree roots were two beautiful gravestones. Zoro ran to them. She got further in. It felt like a canopy bed. Right there, written in beautiful calligraphy; Nina and Alex. On either side of the gravestones were small loops. 

Nina's brother really wanted to rest them with their swords. So Zoro did just that. She took the case off and set it on the floor. She opens it and gets Forte Cuore, she puts it next to Nina's grave. Then she grabs Sterkur Hugarfar and puts that next to Alex's. Zoro took a step back to admire that they were where they belong. She smiled when she saw the swords slightly glow.

Zoro took out a flower bouquet, one flower for each color the strawhats like. It a way for them all to say goodbye. She set that down then sat down on her knees and held her hands together praying. Happy they are with each other again. Hoping they find happiness again. And a thank you for the wonderful adventure and sharing her past.

After that she took the case and put it back on over her shoulder. 

_"Thank you."_ Zoro pauses on her way out. She turns around to see both Nina and Alex standing there, both happy and smiling. Zoro just gave them a smile back. 

"Anytime." Zoro says under her breath. Zoro stands straight. She looks up not that there was anything to see. But she swear she heard Sanji scream and Chopper yell his name. When Zoro looked back they were gone. Zoro just shakes her head. She had to get to them.

She didn't go back up the slide. She found an alternate route.


	51. Finding Each Other

Zoro followed the sound of Chopper.

When she got there she saw Sanji on the floor bleeding while Chopper protect him but not able to check on him.

"Chopper!" Zoro shouts. She unsheaths her katanas, resting Wado back in place of her mouth. How it's been a while.

Zoro took them down with minimal difficulty. It had felt like it had been years since she faught. Since she held her own katanas in her hands, the feeling of the fight, the way her swords pierced the skin of her enemy. The sight of blood coming out of the wounds she had just created, going down the blade of her sword. It's an exhilarating feeling, a feeling someone could get hooked on and addicted to.

"Zoro!" Chopper shouts happy to see her.

"What happened?" Zoro asks protecting Chopper as the doctor checks on Sanji who doesn't seem to be moving but he's bleeding.

"There were to many and he was protecting me." Chopper looks down sadly as he checks on Sanji. 

Zoro sheathed her swords and looked at Chopper. With the marines dead now they were in a small break before the next wave of marines come to them. "Let's get him somewhere safe for now." Zoro says helping Chopper get Sanji somewhere safe.

They find a small cave and go in there. "Thanks, Zoro. It was a little dangerous to check on Sanji out there." Chopper says going into serious doctor mode. Zoro looks around.

"I'm going a head. I'm going to block the entrance while you help the cook. I'll leave to distract them from you both." 

"How'll I find you?"

"Don't worry." Zoro smiles. Like she says she blocks the entrance not all the way, he needs a way to open it. After that she leaves. 

Sanji needs to rest. He was shot and sliced with some broken bones. 

***

Nami sits down on the grass taking break. They've been at this for a long time now and still no word from Sanji. "Franky," she calls, "let's dock."

"Are you sure?" He asks. Nami nods.

"Yeah. I've been trying to reach them but haven't been able too. I don't think they're ignoring me, they might be fighting. And we don't know if Zoro delivered the swords yet." Nami says.

"Why not get close to the island and use the waiver to get to shore?" Robin suggest. 

"That's might be better."

"No, I'll dock. If they are fighting then I should get the submarine. You all could look for the others." Franky says turning the ship towards the island. 

"Okay. But we don't know what we'll fine on the island." Usopp points out.

"We all would have gone anyway." Nami says.

"Woo whoo! We're going on the island!" Luffy shouts happily and he jump. 

When they get on shore they seperate, Franky going along shore to see if they might have left the submarine. As soon as they stepped into the jungle they saw bodies of marines here and there, always in one area then empty and more bodies appearing in a different area. "So they were fighting." Brook says.

"Let's find them to help. Maybe they haven't been able to find the grave yet because of this." Nami says.

They follow the carnage as much as they can before they realize they were going in circles. "Are we following Zoro?" Usopp asks. With how it's going it makes it seem like they are. But why? She should be with Sanji and Chopper. Nami sits down after having walked for so long, she needs a break. She sits on a random rock, letting her legs rest. 

Robin stands there looking at where they had stopped. Surrounded by shrubs, trees and cave with a small slit left from the boulder that blocked the entrance. "Luffy, can you move this?" Robin asks pointing at the boulder. Luffy moves it no problem.

"What do you see Robin?" Nami asks standing up.

"In the dirt there a track mark of the boulder being moved." Robin explains motioning to said track marks. They all look. "Something behind here." Robin says. They didn't need to walk far in before they see Chopper sitting down next to Sanji. Chopper looking through his backpack, glad that he packed things.

"Chopper! Sanji!" They shouted. The little reindeer turns to look at them all shocked. They're here.

"You guys." Chopper says.

"What happened?"

"Sanji was hurt." Chopper says just as Sanji rouse from his rest. "Good, just in time." Chopper smiled as he looks at Sanji.

"Wha-?" Sanji looks around confused at being in a cave, from what it looks like. Then he sees the others, but two people are missing, Franky and more importantly Zoro. "Where's..."

"Franky is getting the submarine. We haven't seen Zoro." Nami says.

"Zoro is distracting the marines from Sanji and I."

"Did Zoro find the grave?" Sanji asks sitting up with the help of Chopper.

"Did she?" Nami asks impatiently. 

"Yes. But Sanji was hurt and we didn't have anything to contact you guys." Chopper says.

"Then let's find Zoro and get out of here." Nami says.

"What's our next course?" Usopp says.

"Where the log pose is pointing." Nami says.

"Take it easy." Chopper intructs Sanji.

As they exit the cave they hear the sounds of things blowing up. That's Zoro.

They followed the sound of destruction. When they got closer they could the sound of war cries. Screaming and shouting. The sound of steel on steel. Gun shots here and there. They got to a clearing, in the middle is a pond. They watched Zoro fight multiple people at once. They did notice one person standing behind the others. He was injured but not to serious but there was a marine field medic with him so that might be why. Zoro ran in a straight line twisting at the end.

Her dragon twister took down most of them. She stood there staggering in place. She was tired. How long had she been fighting them?

They ran to her to help but was stopped by Zoro. She looked at them and shook her head. 

"Where are they?" The man growls as he stands up. Zoro just stays quiet. "The swords, where are they?" he yells. He stands up and pushes the medic away. Against Zoro stays quiet not saying a word which only infuriated the man more. "I'll kill you first then I'll find the swords." He says menacingly.

"They're were they belong." Zoro says using one move to take down both him and the medic.

Zoro sheaths her swords and fall onto the floor, tired.


	52. Away Together

Chopper runs to Zoro and picks her up. She was covered in blood but it seems to not be hers. Not all of it. "Let's get out of here." Nami says. Chopper goes into his human form and picks Zoro up like a princess. 

As Chopper stands up so does the guy, now that they thought about it he was most likely the captain. "He's getting up!!" Usopp shouts backing away. He lets out a roar, not going down easily. His mind focused on getting those swords.

"Dragon dance!"

"Lions pride!" They heard being shouted. The captain then starts bleeding from his neck and stomach. When they looked around they saw nothing. "Run!" They heard being shouted at them again but didn't see anyone, it didn't come from anyone on the crew.

Not being told twice they started running. Hopefully Franky is on the Sunny and ready to go. They ran not looking back, there is not reason to look back.

"I could see the ocean!" Usopp shouting ahead of them. They smiled as they got closer. They were finally going to put those swords in past. Zoro will be Zoro again. This what they've all been wanting. It seems like it's been forever.

They come to a halt as a group of marines popped onto their path suddenly. "It's the straw hat's!" one yells. 

"They are kidnapping a girl!" Another one says.

Before the others had anytime to react fully two people ran past them from behind which is weird because there shouldn't be anyone on this island besides them and the marines. One of them stops and turns to them. "Go!" She yells. They take a second to look at the scene in front of them then go running off.

They didn't let it bother them to much. It's the grandline after all. Ever since they've entered it's been one mystery after another but this might take the cake. Both were girls and they had the swords. Zoro said they were where they belong, and Chopper had told them that Zoro found the graves. They look like the statues they've seen of Nina and Alex but more real.

They ran through the water to get to the Sunny. Zoro opened her eyes and saw the island behind them. The white sand of the shore and the green of the jungle. She saw two figures standing there holding hands. "You're welcome." Zoro says to them. She couldn't hear what they said with Usopp screaming like crazy and the sound of them running in the water but she didn't need hear that they had once again said 'thank you.'

Sanji turned to the island. He stood next to Zoro and Chopper. He heard what Zoro said, curious to who Zoro said that too turns to see what she was looking at. The two people, Nina and Alex stood there. He made eye contact. Then it was broken by them giving each other a hug, extremely tight hug then kissing each other. They broke apart and gave each other another hug before disappearing into the jungle. 

"Sanji!" He turns to see the others far a head of him, he didn't know he had stopped to look at the island. He joins them on the Sunny. Chopper goes to put Zoro in the infirmary to rest. Nami and Usopp sag to the floor.

"Oh your all back?" Franky asks coming up from the hatch that leads to below the deck. 

"Franky!"

"Get us out of here." Nami instructs.

Franky nods. He's got what he was looking for, he sees Sanji standing there in a daze but he knows that Chopper and Zoro are back to. He goes to the helm and raises the anchor, turning Sunny and sailing away from the island. 

***

Zoro stood at the back of the Sunny staring at the horizon they are leaving. She didn't get a change to watch the island fade away in the distance. She was resting and had just woken up. She felt changed. Understandably. She went through a lot but was sad that it was now over but she was happy that Nina and Alex are together again and happy.

Zoro heard the thud of shoes coming behind her. Then she heard the sound of someone blowing. After that she smelled the nicotine of a cigarette. Zoro smiled. She doesn't know what it was, she could guys it was becomes she is a she now but they've gotten along well these days. Their relationship has changed drastically but it wasn't bad, did Zoro miss their little fights? Yes. It kept her on her toes and it was nice have a small sparring session with something. But she didn't mind what their relationship was now. 

Sanji stood next to her, really close. They stood there in silence, just like the silence of them cooking together.

Peace. Calm.

And Sanji had to ruin it by talking. "You seem happy." He says. Zoro just grins at the sea. She is happy. She didn't know why but she just is and that didn't bother her at all. It was funny though, they're pirates that are out at sea. Yes they are still in the calm belt at the moment but she should be watching out, training or something but she just wants to stand there. 

"I am. It hurt to see Nina and Alex wanting to be together again for so long. I'm glad I was able to help." Zoro explains. 

"You did a good job, they did look happy." Sanji says remembering them standing there, smile on their face holding hands. With them on that island they are lost to the world, they are in their own world. 

Zoro looks at him. He's seen them. "I'm glad." Zoro smiles. Sanji just stares. He knows now.

He's been feeling for a while now, just didn't know what it was until he saw Nina and Alex. It is love. He's fallen in love with Zoro. He was waiting for Zoro to wake to tell her. He didn't know how she'll react to him, didn't know if he'll get rejected or not but he's got to say it. He grabs Zoro's hand, it was a little rough, from all that training but it is small, didn't quite fit in his hand but that didn't matter. 

Zoro looks at him curiously. He's never gotten so close before. She watches as his face goes a little red. "I like you Zoro." He says firmly. She's shocked and she shows it with her wide eyes.

Zoro opened and closed her mouth multiple times. She got flashes of Nina and Alex together, what she felt through them. That's why she doesn't mind her and the cooks new relationship. She like him too. Zoro felt her face go red to. Though, because of her skin tone, it was harder to tell that she is blushing. 

She did something at the spur of the moment. Something she never thought the would do. She tip toes and gave Sanji a kiss on the cheek. "I like you too." Zoro says looking away not able to look at Sanji's face. 


	53. Love Of A Couple

Zoro didn't know what dating is like. She had been a witness to Nina and Alex but this is her and Sanji. They're different and would do different things. She can't compare them. Plus Nina and Alex were bounty hunters while Sanji and her are pirates. They can't just walk around for a date. Well they can but Zoro knows Sanji gets upset when she just walks around with no care, not that he's the only one. Nami always berates her and Luffy for walking around town like they don't have bounties.

Zoro was also scared. This was something deep and new to her. She's seen love up close but she's never been in love herself so this is different. It's scary. To be as vulnerable as she feels with Sanji.

At the same time though it was nice. To trust Sanji in a new way. To get to know Sanji in a new way.

***

They decided to not announce it to everyone. They knew they didn't need to tell them, the others would find out somehow. They always do and it wasn't like Zoro and Sanji were hiding it.

When Sanji served drinks he would go from the closet girl to the next but if Zoro is on deck he'd go to her first. It was obvious to Nami. During the times of the blonde preparing their meal and it actually be served Zoro would disappear and be found with the cook smiling and talking. Or they would be in silence but peaceful silence. That wasn't like them but at the same they haven't been like they use to be in a long time. During meals they also sat next to each other. Robin, Franky and Brook knew.

One night Usopp woke up to go to the bathroom and found Zoro and Sanji sitting next to each other close talking and laughing. Like a date. Usopp found out.

Luffy and Chopper took a little longer to figure it out. They were already getting along so the two getting along better than normal wasn't really that weird.

***

"We're getting closer to the island." Sanji says as he work his way around the kitchen. Zoro nods as she sat at the bar drinking and wiping the sweat off her with a towel. She loves cooking with Sanji but with the cursed swords she had stopped training and thought it would be best to go back to it. It was also a long time since she had faught, Alex fought for her. It felt like she lost her edge so she needed to go back to train. 

Sanji kind of felt lonely cooking without Zoro but it was nice just her sitting there while he did cook. Sanji felt himself smiling more now that Zoro was there with him. 

"Do you want to do something?" Zoro asking smiling at Sanji. She could tell how happy he is. She too is happy to be in the kitchen with him. 

"Lets!" He shouted stopping to looking at her. His smile burning brighter. He coughs and looks away bashfully. Zoro thought it was cute of him to be embarrassed by his outburst. She gave him a kind and soft smile. "How about a date? A proper one this time?"

"A proper one?" Zoro asks with a tilt of her head.

"Yeah. We can plan something and get dressed. We'll meet at a certain spot and go on our date." Sanji suggest. Zoro things about it for a while. She doesn't mind. But getting dressed for a date, for that she'll need to ask Nami and Robin. She didn't want to, she knew that those two knew about her and Sanji but she didn't want anyone to pry. "Or we could do something else." Sanji adds seeing Zoro face.

"No. That's okay. We'll get dressed and walk around town or what ever you have plan." Zoro says, really excited for it.

"How about we just get dinner then walk around town?"

"Sound perfect. Do you know when we'll get there?" Zoro asks. 

"No." Sanji says. But that's a good question. "If we get there during the day then we'll do whatever we normally do. As I resupply I'll find a good restaurant to take you to. And to meet." Sanji says. Zoro nods.

When lunch in served Zoro is sitting next to Chopper who is next to Nami. Zoro leaned a little closer and taps her on the shoulder. "Nami." Zoro says as the orange haired girl turn to look at her with a smile. "I was wondering if you'd help me?" Zoro asks.

"I knew at ask me to help with your outfit for your date." She says. Zoro looks at her shocked.

"How?" Zoro asks.

"We were listening in."

"We?"

"Me, Robin, Franky, Brook and Usopp." Nami says counting on her finger. Zoro felt a vein on her forehead start to pop. If they knew why are they sneaking around?

"Okay so you will." Zoro says getting back to the matter at hand. 

"Of course." Nami says. 

Well that was dealt with.

***

Zoro stood against the railing waving bye to the others, especially Sanji as they went to resupply. She didn't really have anything to do in the town so she decided to stay and let Luffy go to explore and have fun. 

It was weird she had thought that Nami would help her with an outfit but she hasn't said anything about it so she thought maybe she forgot. Zoro shrugged. It wasn't really anything to really worry about. The date is still hours away. Zoro left to go into the crows nest to do some more training.

___

Nami looked around with a couple bags in her hands. She had done some shopping for herself but now it was time to do some shopping for Zoro. She wanted Zoro to look perfect for her date but it was a little hard without knowing what they will be doing. Her head was spinning as she planned different outfits for Zoro and her date. 

It was shock to learn that they are dating but at the same time it made sense. They were two pieces of the puzzle called the Straw Hats, they fit perfectly together like how Franky and Robin did.

"You seem to be thinking hard." Robin says smiling. Nami turns to her. 

"I can't find the perfect outfit for Zoro for her date with Sanji." Nami explains. 

"If you need help why not find Sanji and ask him what he's wearing?"

"Probably just his suit." Nami says without thinking. 

"Why change what you like to wear?" Robin says. She should have known he'll wear his suit.

"Mmm?" Nami says thinking. Robin is right. Nami was trying to look for the perfect outfit for Zoro but she should have been looking for the right parts to _make_ the perfect outfit for Zoro. Nami saw what she needed. She smiled. "Can you help me Robin. I don't want them to meet each other until the time they will meet." She says. 

"Want me to distract Sanji."

"Not for long. Just until they need to meet on the island."

"I'll help." Robin smiles. 

***

Sanji stood out of the hotel room he booked as he straightened his suit. He made sure the door is locked before leaving with a single Sing Song wrapped neatly in cloth.

Robin had found him during the day and told him about Nami helping Zoro pick out her outfit. It made his heart beat faster knowing that Zoro wanted to dress up for their date. Yes, he had suggested it but he didn't think Zoro would actually do it. He took Robins advice. He booked a room for the night. When he went to drop off the supplies he did it quickly before going to the boys quarters and getting his suit. He then wondered the town more before meeting Franky and Usopp out in town. He handed them a note to give to Zoro, where they should meet and when. After that he took some more time finding a restaurant that seems good, buying her a flower. Then he went to his hotel room and got ready, taking a shower, making sure to shave his face. He spent a lot of time contemplating if he should do his hair. He thought against it. Zoro would have made fun of him for that. He also didn't know how to style his hair. He made sure his suit was pressed and wrinkle free. His shoes shined.

When Sanji finally got dressed the sun was barely setting. It was also an hour or so before the meeting time. So he spent that hour waiting, also calming his nerves. By the time it was dark and time he was mostly calm but he felt his legs shake and his hands tremble. 

Sanji looked around the opened area with trees and small fountains littered around. He tried to spot the brightest green hair but all he saw were other couples meeting and leaving. He felt a little heartbroken that Zoro wasn't here until he remembered it was Zoro. She might have gotten lost on her way but she always get where she needs to be. 

Sanji looked around to find a place to wait for Zoro till he spotted someone. Bright green hair, small shoulders, slim waist and wide hips, wonderful tan legs and cutely small feet in heels. Sanji smiles, "Zoro!" He calls out. She turns around and his breath caught in his throat. She is beautiful, like never seen before. More than that night at the ball. Zoro gave Sanji a smile.

"Did you get lost? You're ten minutes late." Zoro teases Sanji. The blonde just stood there staring before his brain registered that she said something. He shook his head slightly before answering. 

"If anyone here is getting lost it's you." Sanji says. "And this is for you." He says handing over the flower. Zoro stared at it for a second before taking it. Zoro gave him the most wonderful smile. 

"Thanks. So where too?" Zoro asks ready to get this date started. Sanji just continued to stare at her taking everything in. He couldn't be sure but Zoro wore a leather jacket over a red shoulderless pleated tube top, with a black mini skirt that went from her waist down to her thigh reaching the top of her middle finger, on her feet she wore black peep toe, buckled lace, embroidery thin heels.

"You look really pretty." Sanji blurted out. He blushed when he realized he said that out loud. He was acting like this is his first date. It's not but this is more special than the ones in the past. 

Zoro blushed. "Thank you. Nami helped me. Actually, she got the outfit for me. Her and Robin did my hair." She says and Sanji looks to see her hair half up and curled at the ends. It made Zoro's hair look shorter than it really is.

"W-we should go." Sanji says remembering he made a reservation for the restaurant. Zoro nodded and linked her arm with Sanji's. He froze for a second then walked on to the place. It was actually happening. 

***

Zoro and Sanji stood waiting for their seats. 

Zoro looked over at Sanji. "We'll get our seats don't worry." She reassures the cook. 

"It's not that. I didn't leave dinner out for them." Sanji stop to look at Zoro worried. Then goes back to pacing back and forward. Zoro starts chuckling at him, making the man stop in his track to look at Zoro sitting down in front of him in the waiting area. 

"Relax, cook. Franky and Chopper went out to buy everyone something. They should be eating it by now." Zoro tells him looking straight into his eye. Sanji nods and sits down next to Zoro. She smiles as she pat his back reassuringly. "If you should be worried about anyone not eating it's us. Does it alway take this long to get a seat?" Zoro asks. That made Sanji smile. 

"How many?" An older woman asks, she sat next to Zoro. The couple stared at her confusingly.

"What?" Zoro asks.

"How many kids?" She asks with a smile. Sanji and Zoro blush. They look at each other then back at her.

"Vinsmoke?" A man in a waiters outfit with two menus calls. Zoro and Sanji stand up and go to him. Their faces still red from what the woman had asked.

They got seated, with menus handed to them. They got water poured before the waiter left. "I can't believe that woman thought we had kids." Zoro says hiding her still blushing face behind the menu.

"It might have been because of how we were talking." Sanji says also hiding. Zoro thought it over lowering the menu. 

"I guess." She says. Then she let out a small giggle. "If we're the parents then whose our kids?" Zoro asks. Sanji laughs a little too looking at Zoro.

"Chopper is the smallest one, he is the youngest. Plus, I've seen how you to are together. You're really like a mom to him, or older sister sometimes."

"Brook is the grandpa then. A perverted grandpa."

"Luffy and Usopp are the younger brothers."

"Sometimes. They could be twins sometimes, both annoying."

"True. Franky and Robin are like our parents." Sanji says. 

"Then Nami is like my sister." Zoro says.

"So, three kids maybe." Sanji says making Zoro laugh.

"Would would you like?" the waiter asks. 

They ask for a little more time. But as she look at it she didn't know what to get. So Sanji ordered for them both. They talked more, laughed, smiled.

When they finally finished they paid, Sanji did, and left to continue their date.

They walked side by side down the street. Sanji took a breath, getting ready to just go for it. His slipped his rather large hands into Zoro smaller and thinner hands. Zoro stop looking around to look at Sanji. "If you don't like it then I'll let go." He says. Zoro shakes her head and holds onto his hand tighter. 

"I like it." She says with a smile.

***

Sanji and Zoro were having fun but it was getting late. As much as they wanted the date to go on forever they must get home. They walked past a crowd of people dancing in front of a small band. "One more thing." Sanji says pulling Zoro by her hand to the crowd. When in the middle of it with the others he pulled her close and they started dancing. Zoro smiling and laughing as they did.

"One more thing, huh?" Zoro says.

"I couldn't resist. I am curious, when did you know how to dance?"

"Robin taught me the basics before the ball." Zoro says.

***

Sanji and Zoro walked in silence, hands held together as they head to Sanji's room. They didn't know what to say to not make it end. What to say to end it.

Sanji stops in front of his door. He breath a heavy sigh. This is it. 

They turn to each other. Nothing to say popping in their head but Zoro. She tiptoes to give Sanji a kiss on the cheek but Sanji turns his head to face her. Their lips touch and Zoro back away. "Thanks for tonight." Zoro says turning. Her hand slipped out of Sanji but he held on like a vice, not wanting to let her go just yet.

"Why run?" Sanji asks.

"My first kiss." Zoro mumbles looking away. This was embarrassing, all she wanted was to give a kiss on the cheek. She felt two warm large hands cupping her cheeks. She looks up to see Sanji staring at her with a smile. He went forward and Zoro back up into a wall.

This was much deeper and more hotter than the precious kiss. Zoro let out sounds she didn't know she could. When they pulled away they were both blushing and breathing heavily. 

"Stay the night with me." Sanji suggest. Zoro knew that if she wanted to go back to the Sunny Sanji would let her, even walk her home. Zoro nod. Sanji smiled. He opened the door and pulled Zoro inside him.

***

Nami glared at the door. Zoro didn't return the Sunny last night. Yes Zoro is a grown woman and Sanji but the log pose is about to be set and they needed to get on with their adventure. "Usopp." Nami says holding her hand out. Usopp placed some tool from his bag on her hand. Nami got on her knees and picked the lock. When she heard the satisfying click she smiled. 

Slowly they all opened the door. It wasn't the fanciest hotel but it wasn't the cheapest. It was reasonable, maybe a little below for a one room and living room with bathroom. No kitchen since Sanji was only supposed to is for those hours maybe even that night which he did.

They walked in and towards the room where they found clothes thrown on the floor leading to the bed where they found Sanji and Zoro cuddling together. The covers falling off the bed slightly. Zoro's shoulders exposed and her bare breast pressed close to Sanji exposed and bare chest. Her head resting on Sanji's shoulder. They could see the outline of Sanji arm wrapped around her waist pulling her close. His other hand resting on the pillow next to his head as his head tilt slighting. Zoro hand resting on his on his chest. The covers covered them, mostly. Sanji's feet popping out from the bottom.

It was a loving sight, and made them blush to know Sanji had done Zoro. As much as they didn't want to disturb the lover. Franky is watching a winning Luffy and who know how long the cyborg could keep him company. "WAKE UP!" Nami shouted. 

They both wake up with a start. Sanji acting fast and crushing Zoro under him. Exposing his back to her protecting her from intruders. Zoro shouted in surprise. "What?" Zoro looks over Sanji shoulder as he turns his head to look at the intruders. 

"Wake up! Get dressed. The log pose is almost set and Luffy has been waiting for your food Sanji." Nami says leaving with the others to let them get dressed. 

Sanji looks down at Zoro under him. "Think we have time?" Sanji asks. Zoro laughs. 

"Not unless you want Luffy to be the next one to barge in on us." Zoro says with a smile. Sanji nods and gets off Zoro. 


	54. Happiness

Love is an amazing thing. Zoro didn't think it mattered, and she's heard people, enemies, say that it weakens people. But they got it wrong. 

It may be a weakness but it makes people stronger. When you love something you protect with all your being, you get stronger to protect it.

Zoro blushed. "Sex must be amazing between you and Sanji huh?" Nami smiles at Zoro. They sat at a small cafe eating snacks while the other go sight searching. It was girl times so here she is. That comment came out of the blew. 

It had been months since she and Sanji went on a date. Everyday is fun and full of love. After getting caught in bed together, she and the cook were more open about their relationship together. She liked where things were going with him. And she was excited for something else to come. It was time.

"Why do you always say that?" Zoro blushed. Nami pointed to her neck but Zoro just stared at her. She shook her head. There was nothing there. Nami rolled her eyes.

"Not me you." The navigator hands her a compact mirror. Zoro takes it and looks at it. There on the side of her neck is a small bruise. "You didn't know? I guess sex was that amazing." Nami says taking her tea cup and bringing it to her lip to get a drink. Robin just smiled as she too took her drink. 

Zoro just blushed and groaned. She should tell them. "I'm still a virgin." Zoro says lowly. Nami cough into her tea cup. Her eyes wide and she looks at Zoro with wide eyes as she set her cup down. Robin looking equally as shocked.

"What? But you always have hickeys on your body." Nami says. "We caught you both in bed naked." She points out.

"I know but that night Sanji had invited me in it was going in that direction. But I let it slip that I'm a virgin and Sanji stopped. We talked about it. He said he didn't want just take my virginity. Not yet anyway. That night all we did was touch each other and make each other feel good."

"So he didn't enter." Robin says to make it clear. Zoro shook her head.

"That's all we've been doing. But we'll go all the way soon. We've been talking about it." She says with a blush and a smile. She could tell that Sanji has been getting inpatient. More desperate and a little rough. Not that she minded, she apparently likes it a little rough as she and Sanji had learned. 

Nami nods. He's really treating Zoro like a lady. He really like Zoro.

***

Zoro smiled as she walked down the street. Her and the girls went their separate ways. Zoro sticks her nose in the air and sniffs. It smells good and like food. If that's the case then maybe she'll find Sanji.

She follows the scent into an alleyway. The end gets block by a couple big and muscular dudes. Zoro frowns, they are blocking her way. It didn't take her long to get rid of them but then another group came.

During her fight someone punched her side, it didn't hurt but she did feel a prick. 

Then she started to get drowsy. Her eye could stay open. She fell back into someone's arms, someone random person held her. As her eye closed she saw someone stabbing her with needle. Then everything went into blackness. 

*** 

Zoro groaned as she woke up. Her body was feeling weird but it wasn't the first time she felt like this. She tried to move her hand but felt restrained and heard the clicking sounds of chains. "They're waking up." She heard being said. Zoro tried her best to open her eyes but they just wouldn't stay a wake.

***

Zoro felt like she was drowning. She opened her eyes and felt herself breathing heavily. Something felt and looked off. One she wasn't being drowned and two she was in a cell. Zoro looked around until she saw other people. Male. Female. Older and younger. They all looked tired and beat, worn out. They were tied to the wall and stared at her.

"You're wake." One person said, Zoro looking at them. He smiled at Zoro.

"Where-?" Zoro starts but stops. Her voice sounded really rough. Zoro cleared her throat but it was a little dry. Zoro shook her head. "Where am I?" She asks not caring about her voice at the moment.

"You're at the research facility."

"It's run by an ex-marine scientist."

"His name is Ned. He isn't that important." A girl says rolling her eyes and frowning.

"More important is you. Are you okay? It must be a shock." A man says. Everyone nods. Zoro stays quiet and stares at them having no idea what they're talking about. If it's about being taken and chained to a wall then no it's not. As a pirate it's happened before. Zoro then noticed them all looking at her face then down. Damn it are her breast exposed. Zoro looks down to something different.

No breast, just muscled chest. No slim waist, well not that slim anymore. Hips are still rather wide.

"I'm a man." Zoro says not knowing how to feel about it. "How did this happen?" Zoro looks at them.

"Ned has been trying to make strong soldiers." One person starts. All a little shocked by how calm he is. Everyone freaked when they first learned what happened to them.

"So he kidnaps people who he thinks are strong and chances their appearance"

"Gender." 

"So no one find them. It would be hard to find a woman when they're a man now." One person explains. 

"He uses some sort of mushroom as the key to making it. Then putting into a syringe and stabbing us with it, injecting it inside of of."

"I'm shocked you aren't freaking out about it as much."

"You must be worried about how your boyfriends is going to react if he were to learn the truth." A man says sadly. 

Boyfriend? How could they know?

The hickey. Zoro touches her-his neck. Sanji. How would he react. Zoro's sure it's fine right?

"So why aren't you freaking out?"

"I was originally a guy, I actually ate that mushroom a long time ago and living as a girl until I got here." Zoro explains. They all looked shocked. "Why are you all tired and hurt?" Zoro asks.

"Ned has been training us to be stronger."

"Ever planned to get out?"

"Tried. The guard are like us. But stronger." Zoro just nods. 

"We can't do it." Zoro just nods. He shakes she shackles around his wrist. He could get out of here. Maybe he could find one of those syringes to go back to being a girl. 

But... is that the right thing to do?


	55. The Not So Grand Escape

It was easy really.

After what seemed like a long time he got a schedule down. They had a guard bring them food and medical supplies to patch up the ones still hurt. Zoro watched quietly as it happened and he made sure to remember it.

He didn't know how long he has been there but he didn't mind nor did he care. He wasn't taken out to train and he hasn't seen any sort of scientist yet to come look at him. He didn't know if getting a syringe and turning back into a girl is the right thing to do but that's what he'll do. He won't inject it yet but after he's got one then he'll destroy this place so that it doesn't happened to anyone else. He should help these people first. He had a long time to accept that he wont turn back and now that he's back, he hasn't thought to much about it.

He didn't want to.

It hurt to think what might happen and he doesn't want to think about it. 

It wasn't that big of plan but it's not like he needed Nami to make some smart plan to get out. They obviously didn't know who he is. And if what the others are saying is true then they must have thought that Zoro wasn't Zoro, and tried to use her-him as a guard.

Zoro opened his eyes. The guard opened the cell that they were all chained in. Zoro felt it, something was about to happen. He stood up and the guard looked at him. "Sit down!" He shouted. Zoro just stared. He could see the guard getting angry. He reached for his sword and Zoro just smiled. At the moment Zoro was weaponless. He didn't think he would get kidnapped so he left the Sunny without his swords. 

The guard slashed at Zoro but he dodged it and punched the person in the face. That was easy and he knew it would be. He grabbed the swords and the keys. Sadly they weren't the keys to unlock him but it's not like he can't get out. 

Since the chains weren't sea stone it was like breaking twigs. Of course he helped the others out and they all ran. Now free. He made sure to get everyone out. He took down all the guards that he saw.

***

The straw hats stood in front of a big compound. They could hear shouts. There was fighting happening. They didn't know what to do. And as much as they wanted to they didn't know if they should go after Luffy who as soon as they reached there had ran in.

Zoro had gone missing and they were searching for her and had learned about this shady place. People would go missing and more people would appear working for them. It was too suspicious. 

Luffy jumped down and appeared before them. It shocked them as they didn't expect that to happen. He looked mad but that's understandable these people took Zoro away. But Luffy is by himself. 

"Where is Zoro?" Sanji asks worried. 

"Not there. They said their prisoners are escaping." Luffy says. "We have to get out. It will explode." Luffy then says.

"But Zoro!" Sanji yells.

Before anyone could say anything else the doors to the front open and people came running out, pushing past the straw hats. Above the doors the wall explodes and someone comes out. They skit across the floor. A slash across his front. Some people stop running out and looked at the man. The man sat up and started coughing up blood.

Zoro walked out with the swords still in his hand. "You'll pay for this." The man says in between his coughing fit. Zoro just glared at him. 

"I'm not the one who kidnapped others." Zoro says back. Some people pushed past Zoro and started to head towards the man. Zoro turns around and head towards the door. He didn't get one of the syringes. He was too busy protecting everyone and making sure the guard were taken care of for the their escape.

Zoro stopped. His eye going right to the blonde staring at him just as shocked. "Cook." Zoro says.

They all fall to the floor when the sound of an explosion happens. Zoro just stared shocked as he watched the building explode. He didn't get the chance to get the syringe yet. "Zoro!" He looks down at Chopper running up to him. "You're back."

"Yeah." Zoro says.

"What happened?" Nami says dusting herself off. 

"They were experimenting, got me as a test subject and turned me back." Zoro says still shocked. He won't be able to turn into a girl. How will the cook take this? Will it be fine? But he knew Zoro was originally a guy so maybe nothing will change. Zoro looked at Sanji getting ready to say something, anything but the cook just started walking, past him and down the street. Heading towards the Sunny. 

"Well as long as you're fine." Luffy says patting his back and running after Sanji. "Food!" he shouts. 

They all join Luffy in going back to the Sunny but Zoro. He turned around to look at what is left of the building. 

Nothing. There was nothing left.

Chopper trotted up to Zoro standing there. "Are you okay?" the little reindeer asks. 

"I'm not." Zoro says. He looks down at the little creature, his expression sad. Zoro sat down on a random block. It was dark, the moon the only thing lighting up the area. "They were experimenting with the mushroom. Using it to get people as guards. They wanted strong people and would use the mushroom to change their gender so no one would find them." Zoro says.

"I see." Chopper says, he wanted to know what happened because the little reindeer had done as much research as he possibly can and didn't find a way to turn Zoro back into a man, and here he is back to that.

"I wanted to get a syringe before I left but there's nothing left." Zoro explains. "I never should have said yes to the cook." Zoro says holding his face in his hands.

"I'm sure he just needs some time." Chopper says. "Let's go back. The log pose is set." Chopper says.


	56. What's Important

Time. 

A lot of time is apparently what he needed to think about ending it. 

Ever since he came out of the building Sanji stopped talking to him. He was getting ignored by him and Sanji had gone back to treating him like an enemy, sarenating every woman he got his eye on and making fun of him.

Zoro knew it was going to hurt, but it still hurt, and a lot more than he thought it would. He and Sanji shared a lot of special moments, he let his guard down around Sanji a lot. The cook touched him. And to know that Sanji could throw that away because of his gender sure made Zoro hate love. 

It would have been better if it was just the cook but it's not. Everyone acted differently. And he knew that as a girl he was different, but why was it weird for him to continue acting like that? He didn't think they would care but they just told him it was weird.

So with that in mind he just did what he always did. Nap, drink, train and sleep. Fight when he had to and that's it. 

***

Zoro felt lifeless. Doing the same thing over and over again. Keeping to himself. No real interaction with others. How did he do it before?

Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He slashed the enemy in front of him and turned to see another enemy picking something off the floor. Zoro looked closer to see it's jewellery. Zoro's eyes widen when he got a closer look. "Give me that!" Zoro shouted. The enemy just gave him a devilish smile and ran away. Zoro sheathed his sword and ran after him. 

He stopped in front of a cliff. Zoro knew what was below. The current was strong and would rip anything it got its hands on to shreds. It was dangerous but there was treasure around here so they are here. Nami had forced them for the money, Luffy wanted the adventure and who were they to argue against him. Zoro sure as hell wasn't. "This is important to you?" He asks. Zoro just nodded. It was. It's a necklace Sanji had gotten him. They were in town shopping together. Like it's always been since he got turned into a girl men were throwing themselves at him left and right. The cook was silent and so when he asked Sanji growled and said he was upset. He was jealous. Zoro thought it was cute. He's seen the cook jealous before. He was when it was let out that Luffy knew Boa and was on her island. He had gotten Zoro the necklace hoping it would stop the flirting. And it somewhat did. "Then go get it." He says throwing the necklace over. "Like you would." He says but Zoro ran past him, not even taking a second to think. He didn't need to. Like it didn't take a second for Luffy to think about going to save Ace. 

Everything hurt. Zoro coughed up blood. What had just happened was a little blurry. He remembered reaching and reaching until he he got his necklace. He tried to swim but to be expected it didn't work with all the strong currents going in different directions. He blacked out and somehow managed to get on the beach. Zoro's thoughts were interrupted when he coughed up some more blood. He crawled a little more onto the beach, he could feel the water at his feet. When he couldn't feel the water any more he stopped. He slowly brought his hand up.

He slowly opened it to see the his necklace. Zoro smiled. He got it. Along with a couple pebbles but that's okay. Zoro let sleep take him, he knew he needed a nap.

***

"Where's Zoro?" Luffy asks looking around. The only one's standing up are the straw hat's. They all turned when they heard the bush rustling. Out came Sanji dragging someone from the pirate crew they just beat.

They are fighting over the treasure of the island. Sanji threw the guys on the floor. "I found him by himself." He explains. The man just holds his hands up. 

"Where were you?" Nami asks, she didn't want him to have been on his way to get the treasure. She looks up from searching the captain when she didn't get an answer. 

"I didn't know he would do it." He says. They look at him confused. 

"He who? And do what?" Usopp asks. 

"Your friend with the green hair. I didn't know he would jump off the cliff." He says. 

"He did what?" Nami says standing up.

"Where?" Chopper asks, they heard what Nami had told them about this island.

The man shows them. 

"Do you think Zoro could have survived that?" Usopp asks. They all stare at the water below.

"What do we do?" Chopper asks.

"Luffy, Robin, Brook, Chopper and Franky go look for him. I'm sure he's somewhere. Me, Sanji, and Usopp will continue with the treasure hunt." Nami intructs. Chopper wanted to say something but he decided not to. He wanted to find Zoro. 

With the search team they all headed to find Zoro. Coming up with plan to find the green haired man.

Nami and her team went back to the others. Searching body after body for a clue. Nami had gotten one but it seemed unfinished. There was something missing. Her hope it to find it on one of these guys. 

***

"Found him!" Chopper yells running up to Zoro's body on the beach. His blood soaking into the sand. Chopper set his backpack down and got to work. Robin is the second one to get there with others close after. She took out a den den mushi and called Nami.

"We found Zoro." She says as soon as the other side picks up. 

"Good. We'll meet you at the Sunny. We also found the other half of the map that was missing. It'll get dark soon so we'll continue our treasure hunt tomorrow." Nami says ending the call.


	57. Deathly Distraction

"Zoro you don't have to." Chopper says.

"I'm going." He says firm and with a glare. Chopper goes quiet. He knows he can't force him. He never could. 

They were getting ready to go on their adventure. Zoro woke up and started to get dressed. Making sure his necklace is safe in his pocket. He didn't want it falling out again. 

"Don't you want to rest?" Usopp asks, hoping that mentioning taking a nap will make him stay to rest. 

"I'm going." He says again. Usopp shuts up. He needed to get his mind off of everything. This will do it. He had so much he wanted to talk about and he would tell the girls about it but they stopped talking to him. And he never talked to the boys so that's out. 

He didn't have anyone anymore. He wished he did. There were so many things he wished he did differently so he didn't feel this way right now. 

They stopped arguing with Zoro. They wanted him to rest, heal up but he just would take it. He was stubborn. Not even Luffy got him to listen, so they took him along. 

Zoro silently followed behind all of them. Nami leading them around the island. Opening secret passages, finding ruins. Robin reading texts that no one else could read. It was like any other adventure they've been on. And the whole time Zoro focused on keeping them all safe just like normal.

Zoro leaned against the wall, he was getting tired. He knew why. None of his wounds were healed all the way. That's why they wanted him to stay and rest but he didn't want to. If he did he'd be alone laying down on the bed resting or awake with his own thoughts. Thinking about Sanji and how they use to be, about how it was with the others. He knew he'd end up crying. He didn't want to show that to anyone so he decided to occupy his mind. Zoro used the wall as help and got closer to them. They were just talking about what to do next but he wanted to get closer. He'd lose them if they started walking more. 

Zoro felt his center of gravity shift and he fell. And he didn't stop. 

He slid down a dark passage way before sliding to a stop. Slowly he got up. Where the hell was he? It was dark and he couldn't think straight, the slide down may have reopened some things. With no where else to go Zoro walked forward. 

He felt a certain step go in. He set off a trap. But nothing happened. 

He set off another trap and nothing happened at first. Then he felt a lot of pain on his ankles. He shouted in pain. It was like he was being stabbed by a thousand needles. But Zoro knew it was only one giant needle on either ankle. He groaned but kept going. He wanted a distraction and got one. It was a painful distraction but a distraction none the less. He traipse forward, he didn't know where he was going but he was going forward. He stepped onto another trap and braced himself for anything that might happen.

What he didn't expect was a door to open and light to flood in. With nothing else to do he followed the light. When he reached the light he stood in the doorway to a room. He looked around to see the room, nothing really special about it. His eye lands on the chest in the middle. That was too suspicious. Zoro looks around to see the walls are empty, baren of any word or picture. Zoro stumble to the chest. The edges of his vision were getting darker and darker but he'll power through it, like he does everything. How he use to be but he couldn't do it again. Zoro fell to his knees before it. He opened it carefully. 

Gold. 

It's the treasure. But why is it in such a back and hidden room? Would the others find it?

He wasn't sure but whatever. He felt dizzy, so he rested against the chest and felt it go down. There was a pressure plate under it. It would be bad if he moved it. He needed a moment to rest, then he can think about how to get the chest out of there but first he should rest.

Zoro woke up to rumbling. Zoro looks around as he felt the ground rumble. What was going on? A piece of the ceiling fell. 

Luffy. 

That's the only explanation. He needed to get out of this spot, it wasn't safe. He was in pain but he'll power through the pain. The place was already crumbling down, he doesn't think it matters now. He grabbed the handle on the chest and started dragging it. He could feel the blood soaking his boots from the needle in his ankle. His whole body is numb and his head hurts. The room felt like it was spinning. But he held it in and kept going.

He stopped when he felt like it was save, no, it was like he was being told where it would be safe. With a last pull effort Zoro got into the spot. Tired he rest on top of the chest and closed his eyes. He's sure he'll be found, they always do find him.

***

Nami glared at Luffy. "Why did you take the bag?" Nami asks.

"Because it was there." Luffy says. Nami had no words. She just punched the back of his head. 

"It was a booby trap. I was thinking of a way to get it without tripping the trap." She explains. She look down at the small bag with jewels. It wasn't that worth it. She was expecting something more. They all were.

Chopper looks around. "Where's Zoro?" he asks.

"He was just with us." Usopp says. "Or was he?" he asks. He doesn't really remember seeing Zoro the whole time. 

"He has been rather quiet." Robin says. 

"Zoro!" Chopper yells. "Zoro!!" Chopper yells again, looking around. He looks at them worried, how can they not be? Chopper gets closer to the ruins of the hidden temple. It was all just debris now. Chopper sniffed the air. He couldn't smell anything. He got closer. Sniffed again. He smelled blood. "I smell blood!" Chopper yells as he ran towards where the smell is coming from. 

The others followed far from him, the little reindeer had gotten a head start. He stopped when he saw in the distance a lump and green hair. Chopper ran towards him as he took off his back pack. 


	58. Saying Goodbye

"Well if Zoro found it then it's his treasure." Usopp says.

"But-"

"But what! It's always you who says finder keepers. Zoro found it, it's his treasure, he gets a say on what happens with it." Usopp says upset. They knew Nami loves treasure but to be this greedy about it when their friend, Zoro who they've all grown closer too is laying in Chopper's room with giant needles coming out of his ankles. He didn't see Zoro when he was found on the beach but this time was bad. To see Zoro covering the chest of treasure with his body, covering it with his blood. He was starting to get upset with himself. All of them should be, they were all close with Zoro and now that Zoro is back to being a guy they have been kind of keeping him at arm's length. But Usopp knew that they can't go back. Zoro had changed and they've gotten closer and him changing gender won't change that. At least it shouldn't.

"Nami," Luffy start, they turn to see he has that serious face of his. "Usopp's right. Zoro found the chest it's his. You have your bag." Luffy says looking at the bag tied around her waist. 

Nami just nods.

***

Zoro woke up to the sound of the crew cheering. How long was he out?

He then remembered the chest. He moved his arm around but groaned. His whole body felt sore and stiff. His head pounded. "You're awake." He looked to see the little doctor walking in the room.

"Yeah." Zoro says.

"Just in time too. We made it to the next island while you rested. Oh, you were only gone for a few hours." Chopper adds with a smile. Zoro nods, but closes his eyes when he felt the dizziness get stronger. He takes a couple breath before he re-opens his eyes. "You should rest Zoro. Those needles in your ankle were poisoned, heavily. I'm going into town to get some more supplies for you." Chopper says. Zoro doesn't say anything but closes his eyes.

It was taking everything he had to not cry. He was in a very good dream. Him and Sanji together. So to wake up alone smacked him with the reality that that is over. He should get over it really. What was he expecting, this is Sanji. He should have known their relationship wasn't going to continue when he's like this. 

Zoro looks at Chopper closing the door. He heard vaguely that everyone is gone and someone will come to check on him. He was lost in thought though, he needed something as a last push to get over Sanji. 

That's it. He'll collect anything that reminds him of the relationship he once had with Sanji and throw it away. Finding his strength, Zoro stands up off the bed and into the kitchen were he finds it empty. He looks around the Sunny to find it all empty. No one's here.

 _Perfect._ He thought. It takes time but eventually he gets what he needs. He finds a backpack and stuffs all the things that Sanji had either gotten him or reminded him of them together. While he's at it he gets anything that reminds him of any sort of relationship he once had with the others. Pictures. Small trinkets. Anything he could get his hands on and put inside of the backpack. He then went into Usopp and Franky's workshop to find some boxes he could use and string.

With that Zoro left. He knew he wasn't as strong, the poison still in veins so he left his swords at the Sunny. His thinking is to put what he can into the box and throw it. Maybe he'll find a good river and throw it in that. Maybe he should tie it to rocks and let it sink. That's good. He actually prefered that way.

Zoro stops and looks down the cliff. Funny, he thought there was a river around this area. He must have took a wrong turn somewhere. Zoro looks right then left. Maybe he could find a river from where he stood. 

"Zoro." He jumps in his skin and turns around. He didn't have his swords and he was still hurt. He wasn't in tip top shape to be fighting. Zoro couldn't believe his eyes. There he stood, the person he wished so bad to talk to him again. Why was he there?

"Cook." Zoro stood back. He didn't want to be near him. Not if it was for some stupid reason. He didn't want to be near the cook, not until he did this. He felt like it would help. 

Zoro fell back, off the cliff. He forgot where he was for a second. The last thing he remembered is Sanji's worried face as he fell.

___

"Zoro!!" Sanji shouted as he saw the man fall down. He ran to the cliff but he didn't see Zoro. There were trees below so hopefully that cushioned his fall. He was already hurt and poisoned this is the last thing he needed. 

Sanji ran into town. He needed to find Chopper. Chopper will take Zoro back to the Sunny, forcefully if he needs to. _The idiot,_ Sanji thought. What was he doing out of bed? He was suppose to be resting. Chopper couldn't do what he needed, he didn't have all the supplies for it. They were running low on medicine. That's why Chopper was out. 

"Chopper!" Sanji shouted as he spot the little reindeer. He was with Robin and Usopp. They all turned to him. "Chopper, come with me. Zoro, the idiot fell down the cliff." Sanji starts. 

"What!" The doctor asks. He told Zoro that he was going out to buy more supplies for him. "Where is he?" Chopper asks a little upset with the swordsman. How could he do that? He knew Zoro but he thought the man would rest for a little. He shouldn't even be walking.

Sanji shows Chopper, Robin and Usopp following behind, below the cliff. He was there but they saw that below the cliff is a small downward slope. The trees make it hard to see that there is one. Sanji follows the unnatural disturbance of dirt down the slope. He then spots blood, making his blood run cold. This would be the third time Zoro was hurt, and the second time he's spot Zoro covered in blood hurt. "This isn't good." Sanji says as he looks at a rather big rock with blood on it. He looks at Chopper, just as worried as he is. The follow the trail till they find Zoro. Face down in the dirt. Almost all of his wounds reopened. A big pool of blood coming from his head. Sanji just stares as Chopper works.

He felt breathless. And upset with himself. What was he doing? He loves Zoro, male or female. It didn't matter to him. Zoro is still Zoro. He didn't wanted to lose him.


	59. Still In Love

Zoro reached his hand forward, towards the blurry whitefield. He didn't know who he was reaching for but he just knew they were leaving him. He didn't want more people to leave him. He already lost so much. "Don't leave me." Zoro croaked.

He was then consumed in darkness again.

Zoro opens his eye, he's faced with the ceiling of the infirmary. He's back. Did he even leave? He looked around to see in the corner of the room his backpack. So it wasn't a dream. He then comes face to face with a very angry doctor. "You're awake." He points out. Zoro just nods. "This time stay in bed." It didn't sound like he was making a suggestion. 

"Where are you going?" Zoro ask seeing the little doctor walking to the door. 

"Telling everyone you're awake."

"Don't." Zoro says eye open wider than before.

"As long as you stay in bed. You're still healing from the first round of injuries. The poison is still working around your system but it's not deadly anymore. I need you to rest. You have new injuries." Chopper changed his tone to worry. 

"Okay." Zoro says laying his head down on the pillow. 

"I'll go get you a snack." Chopper goes out. Zoro faces the wall and curls into a ball. This time he let himself cry. Not only was he in physical pain but also emotional. He felt alone. And that use to not bother him but now it does. How did he live like this?

Chopper came back with a fruit smoothie bowl. He didn't want to have Zoro eating solids, he didn't know how much internal bruises Zoro has now. It's best to be save rather than sorry. He heard Zoro snoring. He set the bowl down and checked on Zoro. He is asleep but it looks like he cried himself to sleep. He'll save the smoothie bowl for later, when Zoro wakes up again.

***

Zoro opened his eye to darkness. He knew he was still in the infirmary. He must have cried himself to sleep. Zoro moved his body and smiled a little when he didn't feel sore and numb. Like he always knew, Chopper is amazing. Zoro sat up and looked out the window. It was night now so everyone must be asleep. 

In the darkness Zoro moved around. Trying to find his boots, a shirt and his backpack. When he got his hand on the doorknob he heard a squeaking sound. It belonged to Choppers' desk chair. Zoro turns to the chair to see a human silhouette. The person stands up and gets closer. 

What he didn't expect is to get a hug. "What?" Zoro asks, trying to push the body away.

"I was so worried." Zoro stops for a second. The cook is hugging him. He was worried. Zoro shakes his head, no he meant as nakama nothing more. Zoro pushes him away.

"I'm fine." Zoro says patting down his clothes he just got on. They were a little soaked in blood but that was fine. Change of plans, the swordsman has decided to bury everything. He will literally be burying his feelings. All he needs is a shovel. He's sure they have one in storage. 

Sanji stops him, holding onto his wrist. "Where are you going? You should still be in bed. Resting. Here eat. I'm guessing this is for you." Sanji pulls Zoro back to bed. He takes the back pack and sets it down handing Zoro a spoon and the smoothie bowl. 

"What are _you_ doing here?" Zoro asks eyeing Sanji suspiciously as he take a bite of the smoothie bowl.

"Taking care of you while Chopper rest." Sanji goes to turn the light on. Zoro closes his eye for a second before opening them again, better adjusted to the light now. "Someone had to make sure you didn't go walking off when you need to be resting." Sanji says sitting down on the chair again.

Zoro frowns but looks away as he ate. He was hungry, and the smoothie bowl did taste really good but he won't admit that to Sanji of all people. Sanji eyed the backpack. Zoro had it before too. The backpack was rather heavy. What was in it? Sanji grabbed the backpack and opened it. "Hey!" Zoro shouted setting the bowl down to reach over and stop Sanji but it was too late.

"This is.." Sanji starts as he takes out a month or two worth a memories. Zoro just looks away. Sanji looks at him. "What are doing with these? What were you going to do with these?" the blonde asks. 

"What do you think?" Zoro asks sarcastically.

"Why?" Sanji asks in disbelief. 

"Why? Because you were ignoring me. You wouldn't talk to me. Or look in my direction. You started making fun of me again. I was tired of holding onto something that wasn't going to happen. I was tired of feeling like this." Zoro looked down at the bowl that he was almost done with. Zoro wipes away his tears.

Sanji looks down guilty. "I'm sorry."

"What ever." Zoro says.

"Zoro." Sanji says. He doesn't get a response. Not even a humm back. "I love you." He looks at Zoro, to see the other man looking at him bewildered. "I just didn't know how to feel about you turning back. I was confused. Chopper told me what happened and that calmed me down. A lot. I still like you, I just didn't know how to tell you this. Then I saw you jump off the cliff. How hurt you look protecting that stupid chest and just now. How bloody you were having fallen down the cliff. I couldn't wait anymore."

"You saw me jump off the cliff?" Zoro asks. 

"Yeah. I saw you running after that guy."

"That doesn't make it better. You let me suffer for what?" Zoro stands up angrily. He finishes his bowl then throws it at Sanji. He leaves the room as Sanji picks up the bowl and spoon.

He walks himself angrily up to the crows nest. He can't believe the man. While he was going through the emotion of heartbreak Sanji was just watching the whole time. How could he do that?


	60. Making Up Is Not Easy

All right Sanji admits he did the worst thing imaginable. He shouldn't have just stood there while Zoro was obviously suffering with his emotions. Zoro felt like he was left behind. Which to Sanji made Zoro's half awake and crying "don't leave me" more understandable. He should have gone and talked to the man instead of ignoring him and trying to go back to the way things were even thought they couldn't. He knew that now.

It was hard to change his feeling. He tried hard too. Throwing himself into cooking. Treating Zoro the way he did before but nothing worked and now he's here. Of course he's trying to make it work. It's not going as easy as he thought it would be. Zoro had locked himself in the crows nest since that night. It has been two days since then. Zoro only allows Chopper near him. Which angered Nami who wanted to talk to him about the treasure that Zoro seems to have forgotten about. Zoro may be the richest one on the crew and didn't even know it. 

Sanji was glad though. While he and Chopper were waiting for him to wake up Chopper had discussed with him then the rest of the crew about the possibility of Zoro losing his memories. Zoro's could have lost an hour or years worth of memories. Sanji feared that was going to happen. He had wasted useless time being uncertain and now it was going to bite him in the ass because he took too long. 

But that didn't happen. And he's happy for that but now he has to find some way to get close to Zoro. With that in mind he came up with the apology checklist. He made a list of the top ten things that Zoro loves and he's going to buy them and give it to him while begging on his knees sorry.

Knowing Zoro and his stubbornness he knew that is wasn't going to be that easy. It'll take a few weeks, maybe a month and he's prepared for that.

With that set, and determination to rival Zoro's stubbornness Sanji went up to the crows nest. He opened the trap door and walk in, the first things on his list in his hands. He looks around to see nothing at first. He knew Zoro shouldn't be training just yet but Zoro never really listened to Chopper once he deemed himself healed enough and talked about how the bandages were in his way.

He found Zoro hidden away in the corner reading the diary again. He looked over to the shelf to see on top the other two diarys and a small vase with one Sing Song in it. He cleared his throat and watched as Zoro jumped in his skin shocked. Zoro looked up at him and frowned. He looked back down at his book. That reaction is to be expected.

"Would you like to cook with me?" Sanji asks.

"No. I don't want to be anywhere near you." Zoro answers. Yeah, he didn't think that would work plus it would be a little weird. Zoro still can't eat solids so Sanji had been making something special for him and giving it to Chopper to deliver it to the swordsman. He deserves everything Zoro has coming for him.

"Here." Sanji says setting down a bouquet of Sing Songs. Zoro just watched Sanji. Zoro then looks back down at the diary. Sanji just stands there awkwardly. Then he decides to start a conversation. "So... you're reading the diary again." Sanji says. Zoro just looks up at him. Sanji looks at the bandage around Zoro's head from when he fell down the cliff, he had smashed his head against the rock. "So you can still read it." Sanji says. Trying to start a conversation. Zoro just stared before he closes the the book using is finger as a bookmark.

"If I talk will you leave?" Zoro asks. 

"I just want to talk."

"If you haven't noticed I'm mad."

"I know and I'm trying to make it up."

"A little too late. You don't know how it feels to be loved and open with your friends and the person you love only for it all to stop. To be ignored, made fun of, alone. To be happy one day, then uncertain the next." Zoro says. Sanji shakes his head. "Then let me show you." Zoro says looking down at the diary and reading from where he left off. 

"I'll be back with a snack." Sanji says stepping back slowly to the trap door watching Zoro reading. He didn't even give his normal grunt as an answer. Sanji left. He made his way down to the kitchen.

He started on Zoro's snack but didn't get far before he stopped. Sanji poured himself some water and sat down at the table. He needed something to calm his nerves. He didn't know what Zoro specifically went through but he knew what it felt like to be made fun of and alone. His own family did that and to think he made Zoro feel that too. He was horrible. 

But he had a feeling he wasn't talking about just Sanji. Zoro must be talking about the others. They were the same way. Being close to Zoro then being distant with him the next day. He wasn't the only one at fault.

Chopper came trotting in with some bags. "Oh Sanji. How's Zoro?" Chopper stops to look at the chef. 

"He's fine. Just sitting down and reading the diary." Sanji says. Chopper nods.

"Did he talk to you?" 

"Yeah. But not a lot."

"Sanji, how do you feel about Zoro? If you don't love him anymore then leave him alone, please. I know he hurts. He cries and no one knows. Everyone thinks it's gone back to how it use to be but it can't. It will never be like that again." Chopper says.

"I know. I'm trying to make it up to Zoro. And I think it'll take longer than I thought." Sanji says.

"You're trying to make it up to Zoro?" Chopper asks.

"Yes, I still love the idiot." Sanji says.


	61. Forgiveness

Sanji set down a drink in front of Robin, everyone lay around the deck. All for the same reason. Robin took the cup and gave Sanji a smile, which he returned but his mind is preoccupied.

He had used almost all of the things on his list but one. The last thing he was waiting for is really special. He was hoping that Zoro would have started talking to him by then but Zoro still hasn't talked to anyone besides Chopper and Luffy. So that would be his last once Zoro does talk to him again. Just doesn't know when that will be.

Now, though, it's time to up his game. At first he thought it would be embarrassing but it's not really. 

They all look up at the crows nest when they heard shouting and a door slamming shut. Nami came down huffing. "I can't believe him." Nami mutters under her breath. She slammed into her chair and slumps down, clearly upset.

"I'm guessing the talk didn't go well." Robin says.

"He actually played my own tricks against me." Nami frowns at the drink Sanji handed to her.

"I wonder where he learned those tricks." Robin says sarcastically. Sanji grinned. Nami frowned at Robin. 

"I thought our friendship would mean something." Nami says.

"I'm sure it did especially after we all stopped acting like his friend when he got turned back into a man." Sanji says out loud as he takes the empty plates off the table. He looks around as he noticed the silence around him. "Oh, did I say that out loud?" Sanji asks. They continue to be quiet. That seemed to make them think.

Sanji excuses himself and goes back into the kitchen. He cleans the plates and gets dinner ready, setting aside the ingredients he needs for Zoro's dinner.

***

It had been rather silent since he let slip what he was thinking. Everyone sat in their seat in silence. Not talking, only looking down at the table in shame. What Sanji assumes is in shame. Chopper came trotting around into the kitchen. Sanji bend down to his level. "What you said really hurt them Sanji." The little reindeer whispers.

"I didn't mean to say it outloud it just happened. Plus, they needed a wake up call. I got mine." Sanji whispers back. Chopper nods and trots back to his seat. 

Zoro walks in as Sanji is setting the table. He goes to his seat eyeing the others. They sat unnaturally still besides Chopper and Luffy. "Zoro. I was going to tell you that you don't have to wear the bandage on your forehead anymore." 

"Really?" Zoro says a little to happy about it. Chopper nods and Zoro wastes no time in taking it off. Zoro sat there a little happier. 

Sanji sets the table down. Serves the ladies. Everyone stares at him as he twirls and dances to Zoro. "For my one and only." He says kneeling down next to Zoro. The swordsman squints his eye before just accepting the plate of food. That made Sanji smile. 

***

After that it got easier. Slowly but surely Zoro looked at him, talked to him and acknowledged that he was there. Sanji started from the top of the list again but this time with more success. Even the others joined, as their own way to apologize. Zoro started smiling again.

And the best part Zoro started eating solids again. With that Sanji made a plan. He asked everyone if they wouldn't mind sitting in the aquarium for dinner that day. They all agreed, they knew how Sanji felt about Zoro. He was making it painfully honest. It was a way for them to help get those two back together.

Zoro walked in to the galley expecting to see the others not to see an empty table. He sat down as he watched Sanji cook. It was smelling really good. Zoro took a deep breath in. Everyone is missing out. 

Sanji worked around the kitchen like he usually does then he sets the table for two. "What about the others?" Zoro asks.

"Don't worry, I already sent their plates down." Sanji says with a smile. 

Zoro waits a little longer before a plate is set down in front of him. Zoro stares at it for a while before he looks up at Sanji a little shocked. His heart beating fast. Can't believe Sanji actually did it. "Everything stew!" Zoro says.

"Yeah, I found the recipe a long time ago but couldn't find the right time to make it. I have been waiting for you to eat solids again. This was the last thing on my list to make it up to you. All the pain I put you through. Zoro I'm so-" Sanji is cut off by Zoro pulling his face into a kiss. A deep passionate one. The cook has no idea how much this mean to Zoro. He didn't forget. Zoro lets go of Sanji and sits down, a blush grazing his cheeks. He just did that. "I hope that mean you forgive me?" Sanji says. Zoro nods.

"But if you ever do that again, if I ever get turned into something else like a... a... cat then don't expect a third chance."

"You mean?" Sanji looks at Zoro hopeful.

"Yeah." Zoro gives Sanji a smile.

With that they enjoy their meal. With dessert. After Zoro helps Sanji clean all the dishes. Sanji joins Zoro in the crows nest to talk. 

"I think you'd be cute." Sanji says staring at Zoro training from the couch. Zoro stops what he's doing and looks at Sanji.

"What?" Zoro asks.

"Like you said before, if you were to turn into a cat I think you would be cute. You act like one anyways. You eat, sleep, and bask in the sun. Like a cat." Sanji says. Zoro grabs the towel and wipes the sweat off his face and sits next to Sanji. 

"I think you would look cute too." Zoro says. Sanji smiles.

"Really?" Sanji says.

"Yeah, ducks are cute." Zoro says. He starts laughing at the face Sanji makes.

"Why am I duck? How about a fox or tiger. Oh a lion." Sanji says.

"What wrong with a duck?" Zoro asks. He grins as he gets closer to Sanji. "Oh, but cats like to..." Zoro gets close to Sanji's ear, "eat duck." Zoro bites Sanji's ear. Sanji backs away covering his ear with a deep red blush Zoro has ever seen. Zoro starts laughing again. 

"You're playing with me?" Sanji asks, but already knows the answer. It's not that he didn't like Zoro teasing him but he just is not prepared for this. Everyone is still awake and they've talked about this before. Their first time will be private, and in a hotel with just them two. The only thing they haven't talked about is the date.


	62. Lot Of Love

Zoro was more open now, or again. Just like back then. He would talk to the girls, play with the guys. Help around the the Sunny or just walk around for no reason. Everyone did and found their own way to apologize to him for how they treated him.

It was like they were a big happy family again. Sanji and Zoro even found themselves in the kitchen cooking together again. Of course it was kept a secret from the others like always, and Sanji still enjoyed the swordsman's blush to the compliments.

The way happiness and love made things seem brighter Zoro had found again. Sanji did too and he was making sure not to mess this up. After all Zoro said he's not getting a third chance.

***

Closing the door behind him, Sanji shoves Zoro into the wall. He goes to give Zoro a kiss. Zoro wrapping his arms around Sanji's neck pulling him in closer.

They had gotten to the next island and got a date. While walking in town they started talking about sex. Zoro said he is ready, and Sanji is too. So with that in mind they went to find the cheapest and closest hotel they could find. 

They were ready for this for a long time, but with Zoro being a virgin and in his first relationship Sanji wanted to make sure Zoro is ready. And Sanji was feeling a little nervous himself. This wasn't just sex, this is love making. He planned to make love with Zoro. This was deep, more feeling than anything he's ever felt and he didn't want to screw that up with Zoro. 

Sanji had learned that Zoro is actually the same. Since getting turned into a girl Zoro had become more open and that stayed the same even as a man. He was still goofy at times, smiled a lot and open with most of his feelings. 

Sanji kissed Zoro's cheek, moving to the side till he reached Zoro's earing. The cook licked his ear and felt Zoro shiver. The blonde held the other man close as he gave butterfly kisses down his neck until he reached Zoro's collarbone before going back up. Zoro moaned when Sanji did a particularly hard suck on his neck. Sanji pauses for a second. 

Yup, that did it.

"Let's move to the bed." Sanji suggested lowly, his voice gravelly with lust, while he rubbed his growing erection against Zoro's thigh. Zoro just nodded.

"Good idea." Zoro says breathing heavily. 

Not having to be told twice, Sanji drags Zoro to the bed. Sanji strandles Zoro and starts kissing him again. Zoro moan as he leaned into the kisses being places down his neck. He reached up and places his hand on the back of Sanji's neck, pulling him close. Sanji reached down to the hem of Zoro shirt moving it up until it's bunched up at the over his chest. Sanji sits back on his knees getting a good looks at Zoro below him. It is a sight to behold. Zoro laying there with lust filled eye, pupils dilated so much the onyx color stood out as a thin ring around the iris of his eye. Zoro's hair is messy in a sexy way. Zoro is showing everything to Sanji, just the way he wants it and the way he likes it. 

Sanji pulls Zoro up to sit, pulling off his shirt. Once off, Sanji lets Zoro's shirt slide out of his hand onto the bed. The cook pulls Zoro close to him giving him more rough and desperate kisses, going down as he reached for Zoro pants. The swordsman groans at his stiffening cock became free from his pants.

Zoro threw his head back as Sanji's mouth latched onto his nipple. Not wanting to just lay there Zoro reached up and started to unbutton the cooks shirt. Sanji felt is chest and abs getting cooler. He looked down to see Zoro unbuttoning his shirt. When the last button came off the cook shrugged off his shirt and went back to teases Zoro's nipples. 

Sanji took out a small bottle of lube and a pack of condoms above Zoro's head. With those out, the blonde sat up and unbuckles his belt, Zoro sitting up too, reaching forward to help the cook out of his pants. While Sanji took off his shoes Zoro undid his boots. Pants and shoes thrown out of the way.

With both just in their boxers. Sanji kisses Zoro greedily before looking him in the eye. "Ready?" Sanji asks. Zoro just nods, breathing like he ran a marathon. 

"I'd ask you but I already know the answer." Zoro says palming at the cooks' clothed cock. Sanji grits his teeth and buck into Zoro's palm. Sanji reaches for the lube and coats his hand as he watches Zoro pushing down his boxer. Groaning happily and with relief as his cock sprung up and free. The swordsman threw his boxers off the bed. Sanji rubbed the lube in his hands between his fingers getting them warm and well slicked up.

The cook couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Zoro open and spread his legs apart. No matter what Zoro's body is sexy and beautiful. "I'm going in." Sanji says scooting forward. With his middle finger he circles the entrance. Zoro closes his eye and controls his breathing. He knew Sanji, he wouldn't hurt him, he has nothing to fear. Zoro groaned at the foreign feeling of something entering his ass. "Are you okay?" Sanji asks. 

"Yeah, just feels weird." Zoro says. Sanji pushes and pulls his finger in and out until he felt Zoro relax more before he entered another finger. Scissoring his fingers to stretch Zoro out as he watched Zoro's blushing face moan. As much as he wanted this to move forward he didn't want to rush and mess something up. Sanji enter a third finger. "Oh." Zoro voices. Sanji pauses before he felt the swordsman relax around his fingers. He continue to prepare Zoro as he controlled himself. The warmth and tight feeling around his fingers left nothing to the imagination to how his own cock is going to feeling soon. He couldn't hold himself back but he had too. Rushing can hurt Zoro and he didn't want that. God knows what Zoro would do to him. "Cook, I'm good." Zoro groans.

"Are you sure? It might still hurt?" Sanji says pausing in his movements. Zoro wrap his legs around Sanji and pulls him close. With the blondes ear close to his mouth Zoro's whispers. 

"You know I like it a little rough." Sanji shivered at that. Yeah he knew that. "I can't hold back anymore." Zoro adds. Sanji kisses Zoro on the cheek. Okay he's convinced. He slipped his fingers out and ripped his boxers off. They had gotten really tight and he was glad to finally take them off. 

Sanji got the bottle of lube again and put some on his palm, rubbing it on his cock which only helped harding him forward and getting himself closer as he watched Zoro hold open his legs for Sanji. Zoro knew how to turn him on. Sanji scoot forward in between his legs, lining himself up with Zoro's ass. He looked at Zoro, red from head to chest, a little drool coming out from the corner of his mouth. They both wanted this. "Ready?"

"You don't have to asks. Just do it!" Zoro says. He couldn't hold on anymore. In one thrust Sanji filled Zoro to his balls. Zoro shouted. 

"Sshhh, hey it's okay breath." Sanji says kissing Zoro's forehead. Zoro nodded. Zoro held onto Sanji back while he calmed down. The cook didn't move wanted the other man to relax some more before he continued. Sanji took deep breath, trying to not move. The way Zoro's muscled squeezed and clench around his cock making it really hard for him to not pound his way further in. Sanji moved his hands around Zoro body, feeling and touching every crevice, every inch of the swordsman. Touchings the man's hips, where his legs joined the hip, the slight curve of his waist, moving his hand underneath the man, touching the muscles on his back before stopping when he wrapped his hands around his shoulder. 

By all blue did he want to fuck Zoro into the sheets. It didn't help that Zoro's made those small moans into his ear. But he didn't want to do that just yet. This will be their first time together. Fully. Not just blow jobs. This is their first time going all the way. This isn't just sex. 

Sanji shifted his legs to get a good grounding on the bed before pulling out. Zoro's muscles clenching onto him the whole time while the man let out a moan. Sanji thrust forward and Zoro's toes curled as he let out an unusually high pitched moan. Zoro pulling Sanji close. "What was that?" Zoro asked in between breaths. 

"Your prostate." Sanji answer.

"Do that again." Zoro says.

"With pleasure." Sanji growled as he pulled out and thrusted at the same spot again. He saw the way Zoro's eye rolled back into his head, he made the same moan as before and his body convulsed. 

Sanji continued with that pace as he listened to Zoro making those obscene noises. Sanji felts Zoro's fingernails digging into his skin and he dragged them down. Sanji didn't know he would like it but he did. He rather enjoyed it. Knowing that he was the one that made Zoro come this undone.

"HA! OH Fuck! Don't stop Sanji!" Zoro yells. Sanji grinned. Thrusting harder at that spot. Sanji licked up Zoro's neck and felt him clenching at that. He liked that. 

"Say my name again." Sanji says.

"Sanji." Zoro moaned out loud.

***

"Aw. Look how peaceful they are." Nami says standing over Sanji and Zoro. Sanji spooning Zoro. The blonde scrunches up his face and he pull Zoro closer to him. Rubbing his nose into the back to the swordsman's neck.

"Nami we don't have a lot of time." Robin says.

"Right." Nami grabs the covers and pulls having them roll of the bed. Both with a hard thumb. "Wake up you both. We have to go."

"What happened?" Sanji asks sitting up, looking around on the floor.

"The marines are here, and Luffy caused some trouble with some town folk so everyone is looking for us. We called you guys but no one answered so we came looking." Nami says.

"We'll let you get dressed." Robin smiles as she exit. Nami followed a second after giving both men a smile.

Sanji helped Zoro stand up and sit on the bed. Zoro opened his legs, reaching down he stuck his finger in and took it out letting out a thick white substance. "I thought you had condoms." Zoro points out as he got as much as he can out. 

"Sorry. I forgot at the moment. I couldn't wait any longer." Sanji says getting their clothes together. Zoro didn't say anything because he also forgot.

They got dressed and headed to the door. Sanji stopping Zoro in front of the door. He look into the cooks eye. "Something wrong?" He asks.

"I love you Zoro." Sanji says. Zoro just smiles.

"I know. I love you too. You told me that last night. More than once." Zoro points out. Sanji just blushes. Zoro gives him a kiss on the lips before turning and opening the door.


End file.
